Pour Une Dernière Fois
by Atemu-The-Pharaoh
Summary: News 2013 : Après un long long long moment sans upload, voici enfin la fin de l'histoire, chapitres 35 et 36 publiés aujourd'hui le 09/05/2013 ( Attention, tous les chapitres ont été remaniés même si le fil conducteur reste le même). "Peu de temps après la bataille contre Enishi...
1. Etrange Rencontre

Indications supplémentaires :

Suite au combat contre Enishi, seuls Aoshi et Misao sont repartis à Kyoto, Megumi est repartie à Aizu après avoir alarmé Kenshin sur son état. Yahiko passe la majeur partie de son temps à l'Akabeko. Sano part souvent ces temps-ci, à la recherche de combattant puissants. Saito est toujours dans la police de Tokyo. Kenshin et Kaoru sont donc restés seul au Dojo.

* * *

_Peu de temps aprés la bataille qui opposa Kenshin et Enishi..._

Kaoru avait renconté cette femme peu de temps auparavant, alors qu'elle sortait de l'Akabeko, elle se dirigeait au marché.

Le soleil étincelait en cette période printanière, lorsqu'elle sortit du restaurant, elle fut éblouie quelques instants. En baissant les yeux, elle aperçu Kenshin quelques mètres plus loin. Elle s'interrogea un instant, ne se souvenant pas qu'il devait descendre en ville cette après midi là. Elle décida d'aller directement sa rencontre. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule qui lui faisait face mais elle comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas lui.

Ce fut une jeune femme qui se retourna. Elle aussi avait de longs cheveux roux noués haut sur son crâne, elle était en réalité un peu plus petite que lui et paraissait très mince sous son Kimono noir, habituellement porté par les hommes. Un long Katana était fixé à sa ceinture, il était tellement grand qu'il touchait presque le sol derrière elle. Kaoru pensa qu'il devait être bien lourd pour elle.

Elle la regarda quelques instant. Son visage était très fin et elle paraissait d'un âge assez mure pour une femme de l'époque. Cependant, ce qui marqua le plus Kaoru, ce furent ses yeux qui la fixèrent un moment. Elle se sentit presque vaciller leur contact. En tant que maitre d'arme accomplie, elle avait sentit l'analyse complète que la jeune femme avait faite d'elle à une vitesse délirante. Sentant son aura destructrice, Kaoru resta comme pétrifiée. Soudain, l'individu se retourna, attrapant le paquet que lui tendait le marchand, puis partit, sans jeter un seul regard en arrière. Elle disparu dans la foule qui se pressait autours des différentes étales qui bordaient la rue.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Kaoru fut brusquement ramenée la réalité, le marchand, agacé de voir qu'elle bloquait l'accès ses produits, la pria bruyamment de déguerpir si elle ne souhaitait rien acheter.

Encore sous le choc d'une telle rencontre, elle se dirigea doucement vers le Dojo, secouant la tête de droite à gauche, espérant que ce geste l'aiderait oublier ce moment désagréable.


	2. Retour au Dojo

Le Dojo était bien calme depuis quelques temps, Sanosuke n'y était plus autant présent, prétextant qu'il avait le mal du pays, il s'éclipsait en douce en espérant tomber sur des combattants sa hauteur, mais cela semblait peine perdue.

Yahiko s'entrainait toujours, bien qu'il maîtrisait déjà les arcanes de Kamiya Kasshin, cependant, il passait aussi beaucoup de temps l'Akabeko, et par la même occasion, avec Tsubame. Kenshin était resté, après de nombreuses réflexions mais l'hypothèse qu'il reparte un jour en tant que vagabond n'était pas encore exclue. Ce ne fut pas sans déplaire Kaoru, qui, après toutes ces mésaventures, avait aimé l'idée de pouvoir enfin passer du temps avec lui, et pourquoi pas, envisager un avenir ensemble.

Il avait déposé son sabre dans le Dojo, ne plus le porter avait été une décision longuement murie. En effet, la confrontation récente avec Enishi, le frére de sa première femme, avait ravivé de grandes peines dans son cœur. Il espérait peut être au fond de lui trouver un peu de réconfort ici, avec Kaoru et débarrassé de l'image de l'ancien assassin qu'il trainait depuis plus de dix ans.

Il profitait de cette belle journée pour laver de grands pardessus blancs, le soleil ajoutait encore plus d'éclat sur ces fantômes de tissus. Il offrit de l'ombre ses yeux en plaçant sa main sur le front. Il se demandait combien de temps encore cette tranquillité allait durer.

« _Pour toujours ? _

_Seulement pour quelques instants ?_»

Des pas sourds et rapides se firent entendre dans la cour, le sortant de sa réflexion. Kaoru rentrait de l'Akabeko. Kenshin traversa la cour pour la saluer mais cette dernière, plus rapide, était déjà entrée dans le Dojo. Il attendit qu'elle en ressorte mais elle ne revint pas. Il décida d'aller lui même sa rencontre.

Il fit glisser doucement la porte vers la gauche et observa le spectacle qui s'offrait lui. Kaoru s'entrainait au Kendo, ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis la dernière bataille. Elle respirait bruyamment et remuait les bras avec vigueur. Kenshin eut qu'elle se concentrait sur un individu réel. Son regard était sombre et orageux. Il s'en étonna car ce n'était pas son habitude. Il attendit que son calme revienne et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, l'observant. Kaoru n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence continua ses exercices pendant un long moment. Elle baissa enfin son Kendo et sentit alors le regard de Kenshin posé sur elle. Elle se retourna, le fixant droit dans les yeux. Pendant un court instant, elle y vit de l'inquiétude mais elle se changea rapidement en une expression de joie, Kenshin prit le premier la parole :

- Je suis content que tu sois rentrée, je m'ennuyais un peu je dois dire. Tout c'est bien passé à l'Akabeko ?

- Et bien, répondit la jeune femme surprise, comme d'habitude, le restaurant commence faire salle pleine de nouveau, c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- C'est heureux pour eux ! Et c'est tout ?

Kaoru hésita un instant puis se ravisa rapidement de lui parler de cette femme qu'elle avait croisée.

- C'est tout ? insista Kenshin.

- Oui, je suis allée au restaurant puis je suis rentrée, il y avait le marché aujourd'hui et beaucoup de monde dans les rues, plutôt impossible de se déplacer correctement, j'ai préféré revenir ici au calme. Les autres ne sont pas encore rentrés ?

- Non, je suis seul depuis ce matin, Yahiko est parti en milieu de matinée et Sano n'est pas rentré depuis deux jours tu sais.

- Hum, oui, il rentrera peut être ce soir, je vais aller préparer le diner je crois.

- Il me semble que Yahiko ne rentrera pas ce soir, il reste avec Tsubame, je crois qu'elle lui a promis de lui apprendre un nouveau jeu et concernant Sano...

- Pas un jeu d'argent j'espère !

- A son âge ? Et avec quel argent ? Demanda Kenshin innocemment.

- Oui, je n'y avais pas réfléchi. Donc, nous sommes seuls ce soir ?

- Il semblerait, Sano devrait rentrer seulement d'ici quelques jours.

Un silence pesant s'abattit entre eux. A vrai dire, cette soirée ensemble serait la première depuis l'arrivée de Kenshin. Kaoru, gênée à cette idée, décida de s'éclipser. Elle devait encore prendre un bain chaud et préparer les Futons. Elle laissa Kenshin seul au Dojo. Ce dernier restait persuadé qu'elle ne lui avait pas tout dit de sa journée, il décida de ne plus y faire attention, si elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, cela devait sans doute être sans importance.


	3. Les Etoiles s'aiment

La soirée se profilait tranquillement. Le temps s'étant rafraîchit, Kaoru avait allumé un feu autour duquel ils pourraient se réchauffer. Elle avait revêtu un de ces plus beaux Kimono, espérant peut être enfin une attention de la part de Kenshin. De toute façon, elle savait qu'il n'en aurait sûrement pas, il refusait obstinément de s'attacher elle. Il avait sans doute peur de ne plus pouvoir repartir un jour. A cette idée, elle senti une larme piquante lui bruler le coin de l'œil. Il lui arrivait parfois de pleurer à chaudes larmes dans son futon le soir, pensant se retrouver seule un jour, si Kenshin venait partir. Il s'activait autours du foyer pour entretenir la chaleur ambiante. Les boules de riz préparées quelques temps plutôt étaient encore chaudes. Il en attrapa deux, en tendit une Kaoru et s'assit prés d'elle. Tentant de cacher la larme qui commençait couler le long de sa joue, Kaoru commença manger en silence. Kenshin sentit son mal-être. Il tenta d'entamer une conversation légère avec elle, se rendant compte qu'en réalité, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait.

- Je suis sûr que cette nuit, nous pourrons voir toutes les étoiles, il fait froid et le vent a levé les nuages qui assombrissaient le ciel tout l'heure. En fait, nous n'avons jamais eu le temps de penser à ça depuis six mois, nous avons toujours été occupés...

- JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU PARTES ! JAMAIS KENSHIN !

La violence du cri de Kaoru fit sursauter Kenshin. Il se retourna rapidement vers elle et remarqua les nombreuses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Dans un geste spontané, il attrapa sa tête et la blottit dans le creux de son cou. Elle tremblait, il passa ses bras autours d'elle, espérant la réchauffer un peu. Il sentait les gouttelettes chaudes courir sur son épaule et sa poitrine. Son coeur se serra et il y ressentit une douleur déchirante. Il devait lui parler, lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il voulait lui aussi rester auprés d'elle pour toujours, qu'il voulait oublier le reste et se concentrer sur leur bonheur mais les mots ne vinrent pas. Il se contenta de rester là et de la serrer de plus en plus fort dans ses bras.

Les gémissements de Kaoru se dissipèrent peu à peu. Kenshin relâcha son étreinte. Il redoutait le moment qui viendrait dans quelques secondes, le moment où elle le regarderait dans les yeux en attendant sa réponse. Doucement, la tête de Kaoru se détacha de son cou, sa peau était collante de larmes qui commençaient déjà sécher. Kenshin détourna le regard, il savait que bientôt elle chercherait le contact avec ses yeux et pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait lâche. Il était incapable d'affronter ce genre de situation. Peut être parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vécu. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais décidé lui même de sa vie. Il était devenu assassin parce qu'on lui avait demandé, il était devenu vagabond parce que son passé le pesait et qu'il tentait de lui échapper, il était resté au Dojo parce que Kaoru avait insisté, il avait livré tout ces combats parce qu'on l'y avait encouragé. Mais en réalité, jamais il n'avait réellement pu décider de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il ne savait plus écouté ces propres sentiments. Cette idée l'horrifia. Il n'avait jamais été plus qu'une bête que l'on étudie, que l'on dresse et que l'on commande. Esclave de tout.

Kaoru leva les yeux vers son profil, elle tenta de croiser son regard mais Kenshin lui tournait la tête obstinément. Elle prit son courage deux mains et tendit ses doigts fins vers son visage. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau très chaude, un frisson parcouru le corps de Kenshin. Depuis combien de temps personne n'avait eu de geste si doux avec lui, pourtant en cet instant, les doigts de sa Kaoru lui paraissaient plus tranchants que bien des sabres japonais. Il sentit la légère pression qu'ils exercèrent sur son menton, le forçant tourner enfin son regard vers elle. Kaoru plongea les yeux dans les siens, l'implorant d'émettre une réponse, n'importe laquelle, juste une réponse lui suffirait. Elle pourrait enfin savoir si ses espoirs, ses rêves se réaliseraient un jour.

Kenshin ouvrit la bouche et réfléchit quelques instants :

- Je ... Commença-t-il, Ma raison m'indique de partir.

Les yeux de Kaoru se remplirent nouveau de larmes.

- Mais, je veux rester près de toi.

Les larmes de Kaoru jaillirent de ses yeux sans qu'elle n'ait pu les retenir. Cependant un sourire sincère se dessinait déjà sur son visage. Enfin elle pourrait être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aime. Après le départ de son père et les difficultés rencontrés au Dojo, la solitude lui avait tellement pesée, elle avait trouvé en Kenshin le morceau d'elle-même qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps. Il allait rester auprès d'elle. Elle était heureuse, simplement.

- Seulement, promets-moi d'être heureuse Kaoru, je refuse de devenir un fardeau pour toi. Si tel est le cas un jour, je devrais partir. Parce que tu es la personne qui m'est la plus chère.

Kaoru murmura un son d'acquiescement. Elle se refusait cette pensée. Kenshin était là et le resterait. Ils vivraient désormais heureux et ensemble.

Ils finirent le repas dans la bonne humeur mais quelque peu gêné, l'un comme l'autre.

Puis Kenshin se leva, pris Kaoru par la main et la conduisit dans sa chambre. Le futon avait déjà été installé. Les lampions illuminaient très légèrement la pièce. Il la fit assoir et s'agenouilla ses côtés. Sans détacher sa main droite de celle de Kaoru, il utilisa la gauche pour lui caresser le visage.

- Promet moi de me laisser partir si je dois le faire. Promet moi de ne jamais essayer de me retenir. Promet moi de ne pas me chercher. Promet moi de m'oublier.

- Je..., Kaoru refusait de dire de telle chose mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas, ce moment magique s'arrêterait ici, et Kenshin la quitterait pour toujours. Je... Te le promets, Kenshin.

Il s'approcha d'elle et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres tièdes et tremblantes. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les sensations. Doucement, ils basculèrent au sol. Kaoru ne pu retenir quelques larmes avant de s'abandonner toute entière l'homme qu'elle aimait par dessus tout.


	4. Mauvais rêve

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le jour était déjà là dehors. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que ses souvenirs de la veille apparaissent plus distinctement dans son esprit. Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Les lampions s'étaient éteints durant la nuit, ayant entièrement consumés leurs bougies. Une odeur musquée flottait dans l'air. Elle distingua celle des draps fraîchement lavés, de l'encens et de la sueur. Elle se retourna. Personne. Pourtant, elle était si certaine d'avoir passé la nuit avec Kenshin. Son odeur imprégnait encore le futon dans lequel elle dormait. Elle resta allongée là, serrant le drap qui devait couvrir leurs corps quelques heures auparavant comme si cela ferait apparaître l'ancien samurai. Au bout d'un moment, elle décida de se lever. Après tout, ils s'étaient fait une promesse la veille. Il devait sûrement être quelque part dans le Dojo. Elle commença à se lever et se rappela qu'elle était nue. Génée, elle attrapa un kimono non loin d'elle. C'était un de ceux de Kenshin.

Tant pis, elle pourrait bien le porter jusqu'à sa propre chambre et se changerait après un bon bain.

Soudain, une vive douleur dans le bas ventre la força s'assoir. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais connu d'homme avant, elle n'avait jamais su que cela pouvait être si douloureux. Elle souffla lentement quelques minutes puis se releva. La douleur disparut rapidement, laissant place une énorme fatigue. Elle se promit de ne plus souffrir par la suite, elle serait forte, elle était devenue une femme une fois pour toute.

Elle bascula lentement la porte et respira avec joie l'air frais extérieur. Elle en remplit ses poumons et l'expira bruyamment. Une légère odeur de choux cuit s'élevait depuis l'autre côté de la cour. Elle devina la chevelure rousse de Kenshin derrière un épais nuage de vapeur. Elle voulut l'appeler mais resta immobile et silencieuse en le regardant. Enfin il lui appartenait un peu plus. Elle avait découvert l'amour avec lui et il lui avait promis de rester auprès d'elle. Elle avança vers sa chambre, tranquillement. Elle prit un ensemble d'affaires puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Un feu brulait déjà pour chauffer l'eau. Elle se déshabilla, déposa soigneusement le Kimono blanc de Kenshin et entra dans l'eau bouillante. Cette dernière lui fit un bien fou. Elle détendit ses muscles un à un. Elle s'endormit.

Elle se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu, une silhouette familière se tenait là, un sabre à la main. L'individu avait les cheveux roux, flamboyant. Le vent lui fouettait le visage. La faible lumière empêchait Kaoru de voir son visage, mais elle savait qu'il s'agissait de Kenshin. Il tourna vers sa gauche et marcha en direction d'un homme agenouillé près de lui. La silhouette murmura quelque chose qu'elle ne pu comprendre :

- J... MorT... Juge... DevOir...

Puis, dans un geste rapide, il trancha la tête de cet homme qui l'implorait. Une pluie de sang ruisselait sur ses cheveux et son kimono. Le corps inerte tomba à terre en se convulsant dans une danse macabre. Kenshin rangea son arme au fourreau, prenant soin de la frotter entre deux doigts afin d'y essuyer le sang. Puis il se tourna vers elle et courut dans sa direction. Cependant, ce ne fut pas la main qu'il lui tendit, mais il s'apprêtait dégainer son Katana une nouvelle fois. Kaoru, prise de panique fut incapable de se mouvoir. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant la lame s'enfoncer profondément dans son corps.

- KAORU ! KAORU !

- Kaoru !

Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua Kenshin. Il lui tenait les épaules, l'empêchant de se noyer. Elle tremblait. Spontanément elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Kenshin. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

- Tu hurlais, j'ai toqué mais tu ne répondais pas, je suis entré ... J'ai vu que tu te noyais, j'ai du te sortir la tête de l'eau.

- Je... Je suis désolée, je me suis endormi et j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible.

- Ah... Je vois, et bien tu devrais éviter de dormir dans le bain. Si tu veux, va te reposer quelques heures, je ferais chauffer nouveau le repas si tu as faim. Et puis, il y a encore beaucoup de choses faire pour la journée. Ne t'en fait pas. Je m'en occupe.

Le sourire chaleureux de Kenshin réchauffa le cœur de Kaoru. Puis elle se souvint qu'encore une fois, elle était vêtue de son plus simple appareil. Kenshin sentit la gêne de la jeune femme, se leva et partit, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Kaoru expira profondément et repensa à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. C'était impossible. Kenshin ne pourrait pas faire une chose pareille. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et s'habilla. Elle ne prit pas soin de nouer correctement son Kimono. Il tombait lourdement sur ses pieds et laissait entrevoir l'aube de sa poitrine. Elle rapporta le Kimono de Kenshin dans sa chambre et rentra directement dans la sienne. Elle s'allongea sur le futon et s'endormit aussitôt.


	5. Amis pour Toujours

Kenshin déposa un brin de cerisier sur l'autel du Dojo. Joignant ses deux mains, il priait pour que ce bonheur puisse durer longtemps. Kaoru était heureuse et il commençait redécouvrir ce sentiment que l'on nomme Amour. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte. Il se releva, longea le parvis du bâtiment jusqu'à la chambre de Kaoru. Il entrouvrit la porte et la regarda dormir quelques instants. Elle était tellement belle, elle aussi. Est-ce que Tomoe le voyait en cet instant ? Approuvait-elle son choix ? Il ne le saurait jamais mais se plaisait croire qu'il avait fait le bon. Il referma la porte et se dirigea vers le village. Il devait aller voir comment Yahiko se portait et s'il avait des nouvelles de Sano. De nombreux enfants jouaient sur le bord du chemin. Il s'arrêta plusieurs fois pour les saluer et continua sa route. Il arriva devant l'Akabeko, il entra et Taé l'interpela aussitôt :

- Kenshin, je pensais que tu ne viendrais plus nous voir, cela fait longtemps !

- Bonjour Taé. Nous avions beaucoup faire au Dojo, étant donné que Yahiko et Sano ne sont plus là.

- Ah, en parlant de Yahiko, tu veux que je l'appelle ?

- Oui, j'aimerai lui parler s'il te plait.

- Bien sûr, je vais voir l'arrière du magasin, assieds toi, je t'offre un Sake.

- Merci.

Kenshin pris la première place qui s'offrait lui. Taé s'empressa de lui amener son bol de Sake et parti en direction de la porte arrière. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, Kenshin prit le temps d'observer les personnes dans le restaurant. Tous semblaient calmes et heureux d'être ici. L'ère Meiji paraissait enfin s'installer sereinement. Yahiko entra depuis l'arrière cour et vint directement s'assoir face lui.

- Tiens, étonnant de te voir ici, tu viens me demander de rentrer ?

- Non, bien sûr tu peux rester ici autant que Taé te le permet et tu seras toujours le bienvenu au Dojo. Passes simplement de temps en temps voir Kaoru. Elle se fait du souci.

- Hum, bien sûr ! J'avais simplement peur de déranger.

- Peur de déranger ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien, toi et Kaoru, vous... Enfin disons que…

- Et bien, je dois dire que je comprends mais viens de temps à autre quand même.

- Très bien, affirma Yahiko dans un sourire

- Et que fais-tu ici ? Tu travailles toujours les mouvements de l'école Kamiya Kasshin j'espère ?

- Oui, je m'entraine régulièrement, et puis il y a aussi une chambre pour moi ici. Tsubame est très heureuse que je passe du temps avec elle. De plus, j'aide beaucoup au restaurant. Je paie ma nourriture et mon futon en quelques sortes.

- C'est très bien, répondit Kenshin dans un sourire dont il avait le secret, Je vais y aller alors, je vois que tout se passe bien et que nous n'avons pas à nous faire de soucis. Tu sais où est Sano en ce moment ?

- Je crois qu'il est parti sur la route de Tokyo, il risque de ne pas rentrer avant un moment. Il est parti s'entraîner lui aussi, je pense qu'il tente de suivre les traces de cet ancien moine, peut être qu'il reviendra avec une nouvelle technique, qui sait ? Mais il reviendra en vie, c'est certain.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je te souhaite une bonne journée, je dois aller sur le marché. N'hésite pas passer au Dojo !

- Oui, Merci d'être venu Kenshin.

Kenshin lui adressa un dernier sourire puis se leva et disparut l'extérieur du restaurant. Yahiko souffla et resta là un moment. La venue de Kenshin lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il avait craint qu'il ne soit déjà reparti. Le voir ainsi avec Kaoru le rassurait dans un sens car cela signifiait que Kenshin allait rester au Dojo. Il se leva et retourna l'arrière du bâtiment.

Kenshin s'approcha de différents étalages, choisi les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin pour les prochains jours puis se dirigea en direction du Dojo. Le soir commençait déjà tomber sur Tokyo. Les rues seraient très bientôt désertées par les derniers camelots. Il emprunta une ruelle déjà sombre mais elle lui permettrait d'arriver plus rapidement au pont qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre le Dojo.


	6. Face à Face inattendu

Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer l'obscurité. Il continua d'avancer doucement, les bras chargés de victuailles. Il fit attention de ne pas renverser le Tofu qui baignait dans un large seau de bois. Au milieu de la rue, une bagarre sembla éclatée, il entendit un grand cri s'élever vers les étoiles du soir. Un bruit résonna dans ses oreilles, un bruit qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Le tranchant d'une lame assurée venait de faire cesser le hurlement de l'homme.

Instinctivement, il lâcha le Tofu qui vint s'écraser ses pieds dans un bruit sourd. Il couru vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son qu'il venait d'entendre, il savait qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il sentit ses pieds baigner dans une marre de sang encore chaude. Ce fut à peine s'il osa baisser les yeux. Il connaissait déjà ce spectacle. Devant lui se tenait un homme, debout et qui lui faisait face. Il était peine plus petit que lui, il tenait un long Katana dans sa main droite. Avec la faible lumière qui filtrait des ruelles environnantes, il distingua un liquide épais brillé dessus.

« _Du sang._ »

Machinalement, il chercha à tirer son propre sabre avant de se rappeler qu'il était entreposé dans le Dojo Kamiya. Il jura intérieurement. Il était en danger, si l'assassin pointait son sabre vers lui, il ne pourrait pas se défendre. Il étudia rapidement le terrain autours de lui, aucun endroit ne pourrait le cacher et aucune arme de fortune ne se trouvait sa portée. Il sentit le regard de l'individu se poser sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus que quelques secondes avant de trouver une solution.

La tension qui les entourait retomba en un instant. L'individu tourna les talons, escalada rapidement une façade et se tint durant un instant devant lui, il jeta un œil en arrière puis s'enfuit.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kenshin sentait que s'il était encore en vie, cela n'était que par la volonté de son ennemi. Il ne l'avait pas attaqué pourtant derrière le passage d'un assassin, aucun témoin. C'était la règle.

Reprenant son sang froid, il se pencha sur la victime. C'était un homme d'âge mûr qui se tenait à ses pieds, il était plutôt chichement vêtu, enfin, d'après ce qui restait de ses vêtements. L'assassinat avait été d'une telle violence qu'il eu un haut le cœur en regardant le visage de l'individu. Il avait été entièrement lacéré, il était peine reconnaissable. Deux de ses membres avaient été coupés : sa main droite et sa jambe gauche. Il se souvint douloureusement de ses propres assassinats. Il se releva et sorti de la ruelle. Il interpela un passant, le prévenant de l'horreur qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux et lui demanda de prévenir le commissaire qu'il serait sa disposition pour toutes questions. Le passant, terrorisé, acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et lui demanda s'il pouvait encore l'aider. Kenshin ne sembla pas l'entendre, il se dirigea directement en direction du Dojo. Sur la route, il ne cessa de se questionner. Il pensait que les gens comme lui avait disparut la fin de la guerre et avec le début de l'ère Meiji. De plus, étant donné sa carrure, il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que Kaoru. Kaoru, qu'allait-il lui dire. Il décida d'attendre le lendemain. Il devait mettre cette histoire de côté pour ce soir et n'alarmer personne inutilement. Le commissaire serait bientôt au courant et il avait décidé de ne plus reprendre les armes. Il hésita un instant cette pensée. Son devoir était de protéger ceux qu'il aime. Reprendre son sabre sonnait comme une évidence ses oreilles. Toutes ses questions ne trouveraient réponse qu'au contact d'un seul homme. Le lendemain, il irait voir Saito.

En arrivant au Dojo, Kaoru l'attendait paisiblement autours du feu.

- Enfin te voilà! Je me demandais où tu étais passé, je croyais que tu devais juste aller voir Yahiko ! Je crus pendant un moment que tu ne reviendrais pas.

- Kaoru, je suis désolé, en sortant de l'Akabeko, j'ai eu l'idée de ramener du Tofu pour ce soir et je dois dire que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. Tu as dû être inquiète.

- Je suis rassurée, tu es là maintenant et tout va bien. Tu as rapporté du Tofu ?

Kenshin avait oublié qu'il avait laissé tomber le seau lors de sa rencontre nocturne.

- Oui et bien je pensais en acheter mais il n'y en avait plus, oui c'est ça, il n'y en avait plus !

Kaoru le regarda avec suspicion. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelques choses. Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu lui demander quoique ce soit, Kenshin la devança:

- Nous devrions manger, je meurs de faim et puis nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de nous voir beaucoup aujourd'hui.

- Oui c'est vrai mais…

- Je vais préparer quelque chose, installe toi.

- Merci mais...

Kenshin s'arrêta dans son élan. Son regard était dur tout coup. Kaoru se ravisa. Elle ne l'avait que rarement vu dans cet état et décida qu'il ne serait pas bon d'insister. Elle se tut et alla s'assoir prés du feu. Kenshin disparu dans l'embrassement de la porte. Quelque chose s'était surement mal passée avec Yahiko. Elle ne voyait pas d'autres solutions. Tant pis, elle attendrait le lendemain pour aller à l'Akabeko. Puisque Kenshin ne voulait rien dire, elle irait le demander directement à Yahiko.

Kenshin revint quelques minutes plus tard avec des boules de riz et une bouteille de Sake. Le repas se passa en silence.

- Je Crois que le dernier était... trop.

- Tu as trop bu, je vais te conduire ta chambre Kaoru.

- Mais

- Toi aussi, tu as... bu, Kensh...

Sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase, elle ronflait déjà dans les bras de Kenshin. Il l'amena doucement dans sa chambre et l'allongea délicatement sur le futon. Il la couvrit et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il jeta un œil rapide aux alentours mais n'entendit aucun bruit suspect. Il bascula la porte du Dojo plongé dans la nuit. De l'encens brulait encore sur l'autel, il s'agenouilla devant, joignit les mains et pria longuement. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un scintillement sur sa gauche attira son regard. Son Katana était posé là, dans son fourreau. Il s'en approcha, tendit sa main et s'arrêta quelques millimètres de lui. Son fardeau s'était considérablement allégé depuis quelques temps. Reprendre les armes signifierait reprendre sa vie de combattant. Il hésita longuement, regardant fixement son arme qui ne pouvait tuer.


	7. Fin du Bonheur

Lorsque Kaoru se réveilla, la tête lui tournait et se sentait malade. Elle était seule et le jour semblait être levé depuis longtemps. Elle s'inquiéta de l'absence de Kenshin mais se souvint de leur promesse.

Il était toujours là. Elle sourit dans son futon et décida d'attendre encore un peu avant de se lever. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'habilla pour la journée, rangea le futon et ses vêtements de la veille. Elle poussa la porte et s'arrêta net. Kenshin était assis sur le parvis. Il tenait son sabre fermement dans sa main gauche. Sa tête tombait vers le sol. Il s'était endormi là. Il avait passé la nuit veiller dehors. Kaoru se pencha vers lui. Elle lui caressa doucement le visage. Ses sourcils étaient restés froncés. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. Il avait senti sa présence. Elle allait bien et la nuit avait été calme.

- Bonjour Kaoru.

- Kenshin, que fais-tu ici ? Avec ton sabre, dehors, tu n'as pas dormis de la nuit !

- Je suis désolé Kaoru, mais je dois t'avouer quelques choses de trés important. Je pensais que je n'aurais pas le faire mais je crois que nous risquons peut être d'être en danger.

- Hier, tu n'as rien voulu me dire. C'était pour ça ?

- Oui, je pensais que nous risquerions rien mais...

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Très bien.

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu le soir précédent alors qu'il rentrait au Dojo. Il n'insista pas sur les détails du meurtre ni sur les sensations que lui avait provoquée cette rencontre. Elle l'écoutait sans rien dire. Cependant, il pouvait lire une inquiétude grandissante dans ses yeux. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur son arme.

- Je peux comprendre que tu ne souhaite pas m'inquiéter mais alors pourquoi as-tu repris ton sabre ?

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions être attaqué à un moment ou un autre, et hier soir, en me retrouvant désarmé face cet assassin, j'ai senti que d'un seul geste, la mort pouvait me prendre, et je refuse que cela arrive si je recroise cet individu. Si je suis encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'il ne m'a pas tué. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi.

- Mais, si tu dois te battre, tu sais ce qui arrivera !

- Oui, mais j'ai décidé de prendre le risque. Je dois te protéger Kaoru, vous protéger tous.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire cela seul Kenshin. Je vais t'aider, nous tous allons t'aider, comme avant ! Je refuse que tu endosses cela seul, moi aussi, je dois te protéger.

A ces mots, Kenshin ne sut que répondre. Kaoru parlait de le protéger. Un être voulait le protéger. Ces mots lui insufflèrent un vent de chaleur dans le cœur. Il n'avait jamais été seul depuis qu'il était arrivé au Dojo Kamiya. Durant la bataille contre Shishio, tous étaient avec lui et avaient combattu ses côtés, tout comme la bataille contre Enishi. Que lui avait-il pris de penser qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur eux cette fois-ci.

- Cependant, j'aimerais que tu fasses attention, tu sais ce qu'à dit Megumi, ton corps encaisse moins bien les coups du Hiten Misurugi. Ne te force plus Kenshin. Promets le moi, s'il te plait.

- Je... Je te le promets.

Même si cette promesse sonnait faux, Kaoru le prit au mot. Après tout, une promesse était une promesse. A présent, elle devrait veiller ce qu'il la respecte et elle n'hésiterait pas prendre sa place s'il prenait trop de risque durant un combat. Elle avait pris sa décision.

Ils restèrent un moment assis côte à côte. Voyant les traits fatigués de son compagnon, Kaoru lui proposa de se reposer. Elle s'occuperait aujourd'hui des travaux au Dojo et elle irait voir Yahiko pour le prévenir. Kenshin hésita un instant mais il était mieux que tous soit au courant. Il la regarda s'éloigner de lui et se leva ensuite. S'il devait combattre prochainement, il devrait être au meilleur de lui même. Qui plus est, cet assassin semblait avoir un coup de lame très sûr et sans faille. Serait-il seulement capable de la vaincre s'il devait l'affronter ?

Tentant de retrouver le calme dans son esprit, il s'allongea sur son futon. Un assassin attendrait la nuit s'il devait attaquer. Tant que Kaoru rentrait avant, il n'y aurait pas de problème. Cette idée l'apaisa un peu. Il s'endormit difficilement et d'un sommeil agité.


	8. Courage et Réconfort

Kaoru arrivait en vu du restaurant. Elle espérait que Yahiko s'y trouverait, ainsi éviterait-elle de perdre du temps le chercher.

- Yahiko ? Il doit être derrière, il doit encore couper du bois avant midi.

- Je crois que cela va être long, il risque de prendre du retard, Taé.

- Ce n'est rien, il travaille déjà très dur ici, il rattrapera plus tard si c'est si important !

- Merci Taé.

La jeune femme lui sourit en lui indiquant la porte de l'arrière-cour. Yahiko était en sueur, en la voyant arrivé, il essuya les gouttelettes qui perlaient sur son front.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là, cette heure-ci en plus ?

Sans attendre, elle répondit :

- Il a repris son sabre.

Entendant cela, Yahiko lâcha l'imposante hache qu'il tenait la main. Elle vint s'écraser dans un bruit sourd sur la terre meuble à ses pieds. Kenshin avait repris son arme, cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses, soit un grand danger se profilait, soit il avait décidé de repartir.

Elle ajouta :

- Il ne repart pas.

- Mais... Alors, s'il ne s'en va pas, que ce passe-t-il Tokyo ?

- Je crois qu'un nouvel assassin est ici.

- Mais les assassins n'existent plus depuis la fin de l'ère Edo, exception faite de Shishio mais qui ne pouvait plus être considéré comme tel étant donné que…

- C'est ce que nous pensions, Kenshin et Shishio devaient être les derniers porter encore le sabre, le coupa-t-elle, mais, en rentrant au Dojo, Kenshin a vu un meurtre de ses yeux. Et d'après lui, il s'agirait d'un véritable assassin... Comme il l'était.

En disant cela, Kaoru avait baissé les yeux. Yahiko le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Kenshin ne pouvait plus combattre comme avant et s'il disait vrai, tout Tokyo serait bientôt feu et sang. Il ne pourrait rien faire seul.

- Et il compte faire quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il pense que nous devons tous être au courant afin de mieux nous préparer en cas d'attaque. Cependant, il te demande d'être prudent et de ne pas aller l'encontre de l'assassin. Défends toi en ultime recourt, si tu peux fuir, fait le Yahiko.

- Si Kenshin dit cela, c'est que le tueur ne doit pas être n'importe qui.

- Oui, il semblerait.

Elle hésita un moment avant de lui dire :

- Je crois que Kenshin a peur. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je crois que cette rencontre l'a fait réaliser quel point il était affaiblit par rapport au temps où il était le Battosai.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Kenshin est l'homme le plus fort que je connaisse ! Il a vaincu Shishio, il a combattu Enishi pour te sauver, il a même combattu contre lui même lorsqu'il pensait que tout était perdu ! Il te protégera quoi qu'il arrive alors arrête de penser qu'il a peur de quoique ce soit ! Après tout, cette personne ne tue que des gens sans défenses, Kenshin ne peut pas perdre face un meutrier minable comme lui !

Kaoru se senti son courage revenir grâce ces mots, Yahiko était toujours le même. Kenshin restait son modèle et il ne perdait courage en aucune circonstance.

- Tu as raison, Yahiko.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Je pense que nous devrions prévenir Sano, il doit être du côté de Kyoto en ce moment, nous enverrons un message Misao. Nous devrions faire venir Megumi aussi, si on en vient à se battre, je pense qu'elle sera contente de pouvoir nous aider. Surtout connaissant Sano.

- Oui. Je vais en parler Kenshin en rentrant au Dojo. Je pense qu'il sera d'accord mais il voudra peut être tenté d'en savoir plus auprès de Saito, j'ai entendu dire qu'il était revenu en ville il y a quelques jours.

- Comme tu voudras. Je vais rentrer au Dojo demain, je ne veux pas inquiéter Taé et Tsubame. Si je partais ce soir, cela serait trop suspect. Et avec cet assassin qui rode, je ne préfère pas me promener de nuit.

- Oui. Je dois repartir, sinon Kenshin va s'inquiéter.

- Bien sûr. Dis lui que je rentre demain et que nous réfléchirons ensemble pour contacter les autres !

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

Kaoru lui fit signe avant de repartir. Elle se sentait plus rassurée après cette discussion. Kenshin n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Tous seraient bientôt réunis et ils vaincront, comme ils l'ont toujours fait auparavant. Cette fois-ci, Kenshin ne portera pas seul ce poids, ils seraient tous devant lui pour le protéger. Cette pensée l'avait émue. Les yeux brillants, elle quitta l'Akabeko et rentra sans encombre au Dojo.


	9. Rencontre avec le Loup

Kenshin avait encore veillé toute la nuit. Lorsque Kaoru était rentrée la veille, ils avaient diné ensemble mais elle s'était couchée seule. Elle aussi avait très peu dormi et ce fut les yeux fatigués qu'elle prépara le déjeuné.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, Kaoru ?

- Si, un peu.

- Je suis désolé de te faire endurer cela.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Kenshin ! Un assassin qui rôde pas loin empêcherait même Sano de dormir !

Cette pensée arracha un sourire Kenshin.

- Yahiko va rentrer partir d'aujourd'hui au Dojo. Il veut prévenir Sano et Megumi.

- C'est une bonne chose. Mais j'aimerai aller voir Saito aujourd'hui, il doit en savoir un peu plus que nous sur ces meurtres.

- Il y a eu un autre meurtre ?

- Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il ne s'arrêtera pas un seul. De plus, je n'ai vu que celui-ci, mais peut être qu'il y a eu d'autres meurtres dont je n'ai pas connaissance. J'ai juste entendu que les gens s'inquiètent en ville.

- Oui, je l'ai remarqué hier. Beaucoup chuchotaient ou murmuraient.

- Hum.

- Enfin, je pense que Saito pourra nous en dire plus !

- Oui, je l'espère.

Kenshin était songeur. Plus ils en sauraient sur les techniques du meutrier, plus ils pourraient se parer à toute attaque de sa part. Il avait été une figure durant la Révolution, il était normal qu'il s'inquiète, il pourrait être visé.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et partirent voir Saito. Yahiko les croisa sur le chemin. Il allait au Dojo. Ils l'invitèrent se joindre eux. Ils continuèrent leur route tous les trois jusqu'au commissariat. Arrivant bientôt en vue du grand bâtiment, Kenshin tenait fermement son arme. Les gardes ne tardèrent pas les reconnaître :

- Monsieur Himura ! Vous portez toujours votre sabre, vous savez que c'est interdit. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène cette fois ?

- Je dois parler de toute urgence à Hajime. Savez-vous s'il est ici ?

- Oui, je vous laisse passer mais la prochaine fois veiller venir sans sabre. Vous avez entendu parler de ces assassinats, on se sait plus sur qui se fier !

- Oui, je comprends, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis venu accompagner donc vous n'avez rien craindre, de plus, ces meurtres sont la raison pour laquelle je viens voir Hajime.

- J'espère qu'il trouvera rapidement de qui il s'agit, en attendant, faites attention à vous tous.

- Merci.

Tous les trois s'inclinèrent et avancèrent en direction de l'entrée. Saito était debout devant la fenêtre de son bureau. Une cigarette collée à ses lèvres comme à son habitude.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes encore venus faire ici ? J'ai beaucoup de travail et pas de temps pour vous.

- Saito, tu as entendu parler de ces meurtres à Tokyo ?

- Peut être bien.

- C'est un assassin, je l'ai vu.

Un silence tomba sur l'assemblée. Kenshin se décida à le rompre lorsqu'il estima que plus personne ne le ferait.

- Si tu as un peu de temps, je peux t'expliquer ce que j'ai vu, mais j'aimerai ensuite que tu me dises ce que tu sais déjà.

- Je verrais. Si ce que tu me dis m'est inconnu alors je pourrais peut être t'en dire d'avantage.

- Très bien.

Kenshin commença son récit. Cette fois, il n'omit aucun détail. Il expliqua la pression qu'il avait ressentit lorsqu'il l'avait regardé. Il indiqua qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Il était désarmé et avait assisté la scène. Il en était venu la conclusion que cet assassin agissait uniquement sur ordre de quelqu'un, qu'une personne le commandait et qu'il ne tuerait pas sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. Ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux car il ne semblait défendre aucun idéal.

Saito resta muet durant toute la déclaration de Kenshin. Yahiko n'osa pas le couper mais était angoissé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était donc vrai, Kenshin avait eu peur de cette personne. Même durant un court instant.

Lorsqu'il eu fini. Saito pris le temps de réfléchir et d'analyser ce qu'il venait de lui rapporter. Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ce soir là.

- Comme promis, je vais te dire ce que je sais, tant donné que les quelques renseignements que tu m'as fournis pourront m'être utile prochainement.

- Je te remercie Saito.

- D'après ce que je sais et ce que l'ont m'a rapporté. Il y aurait eu trois meurtres pour le moment et il semble qu'il n'y en ait plus eu après celui auquel tu as assisté. Je ne pense pas pouvoir apporter beaucoup de précisions car tu es le seul à avoir pu voir l'un d'entre eux. Le premier meurtre est celui d'un homme d'affaires venu passer quelques jours Tokyo. Il possédait une importante fabrique d'armes sur le continent. Il était venu ici pour vendre une partie de sa marchandise, en toute légalité, seulement, il semble que cela ait plutôt déplu à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sur lui, voici les seules informations que j'ai.

- Et c'est tout ? S'écria Yahiko

- Faites taire le chiot, je n'ai pas terminé. Le second meurtre est celui d'une famille qui appartenait la cour de l'empereur durant la chute d'Edo. Tous ont été massacrés. Y compris les enfants. Ce sont les voisins qui ont alerté la police le matin, se plaignant qu'un liquide rougeâtre s'écoulait depuis l'entrée de la maison. Les pauvres avaient eu le temps de se vider complètement de leur sang.

Kaoru pris de nausées porta sa main devant sa bouche. Saito continua :

- Le dernier meurtre, celui que tu as vu, concernait un riche marchand. Il avait fait fortune lors de la guerre qui précéda l'établissement de l'ère Meiji en vendant des noms d'impérialistes au Shogunat. Il avait ensuite ouvert un commerce de poterie, revendant de l'Opium aux pauvres dans l'arrière boutique. Si cet assassin n'était pas tombé dessus avant nous, il croupirait sans doute dans une geôle à l'heure qu'il est.

- Pourquoi s'attaquer à ces gens, je ne comprends pas la logique dans ces meurtres.

- Aucune pour le moment. Un vendeur d'arme, une famille d'aristocrates et un marchand peu scrupuleux. Cependant, nous avons découvert une chose étrange en étudiant les cadavres. Tous avaient le visage lacéré et ...

- Et quoi ?, Ne pu s'empêcher Yahiko.

- Et il semble que ce soit l'école du Hiten Misurugi dans deux des trois cas qui ait mis un terme leur existence.

Cette information tomba comme un couperet sur l'assemblée. Kenshin était sans aucune doute le seul encore en vie savoir utiliser cette technique en dehors de son maître. De plus, vue la carrure de l'assassin, il devait être un peu plus jeune que lui. Son maître lui aurait-il caché l'existence d'un autre disciple ?

- C'est impossible ! S'exlama Kaoru, Kenshin est le seul utiliser cette technique ! Et ce n'est pas lui l'assassin !

- ça je le sais, mais ce que j'ignore, c'est comment cette technique se trouve aujourd'hui dans les mains d'un homme dangereux.

Tous restèrent silencieux. Saito regarda son horloge et les pria de partir s'ils n'avaient plus de questions. Avant de fermer la porte Kenshin se retourna :

- Fait attention toi Saito, il semble que cette fois, notre ennemi soit bien plus dangereux que tous les autres.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je saurais me défendre, après tout, je suis toujours meilleur que toi. S'il s'attaque moi, je n'hésiterai pas le tuer.

Kenshin acquiesça et referma la porte. Ils marchèrent tous côte à côte et sans bruit sur le chemin du Dojo, Yahiko pris la parole le premier :

- Je sais, nous n'avons qu'à partir pour Kyoto !

- Pourquoi ? Questionna Kaoru

- Et bien, Sano se trouve sans doute là bas, et puis nous pourrons prévenir les autres. De plus, Kenshin, ton maître vit là bas non ? Tu pourras directement lui demander s'il a enseigné sa technique quelqu'un d'autre.

- Hum... Oui, ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, de plus nous serons loin d'ici, je me sentirais plus rassuré.

- Oui tu as raison Kenshin, confirma Kaoru, nous préparerons le départ ce soir et partirons demain.

- Oui, répondirent en coeur Kenshin et Yahiko.


	10. Arrivée à Kyoto

Le soleil perçait le ciel de ses premiers rayons. Ils avaient tous décidé de partir tôt. La route jusqu'à Kyoto était longue. Ils auraient plusieurs jours de bateau et une journée entière de marche. Yahiko alla porter un message l'Akabeko. Il demanda à Taé d'envoyer un courrier pour Megumi à Aizu. Ils devraient être de retour pour la fin de la floraison des cerisiers, dans deux semaines environs. Kenshin espérait que durant leur absence, les meurtres cesseraient. Kaoru terminait de serrer leurs trois bagages. Il ne servait rien de trop se charger, il serait accueillis par Misao et les autres leur arrivée. La veille, il avait fait envoyer un courrier qui les précéderait. Un immense bateau les attendait, ils ne tardèrent pas à embarquer. Rapidement, la machine infernale se mit en branle, le bateau s'éloigna doucement du quai. Beaucoup de mari avait envoyé femmes et enfants vers Kyoto, le bruit des meurtres avait filé et tous s'inquiétaient de voir apparaître une nouvelle ère de chaos s'installée.

La traversé s'effectua sans encombre. La période des tempêtes était terminée et ils arrivèrent vite en vue de Kyoto.

Le message les avait correctement précédés et Misao les attendait déjà avec impatience. Elle était très heureuse de les retrouver et ne pensait pas les revoir si tôt. Elle les accompagna jusqu'au domaine. Aoshi était là, lui aussi. Plus calme que Misao, il leur sourit tout de même pour les saluer. Il leur proposa de s'installer. Son regard croisa celui de Kenshin et il l'invita à boire le thé. Misao s'occuperait des autres. Les deux hommes se suivirent et entrèrent dans une petite pièce où brulait de l'encens et deux tasses de thé encore chaudes les attendaient.

- Bien, dis-moi à présent pourquoi vous avez fait tout ce voyage depuis Tokyo. Ne me dis pas que c'est simplement pour prendre un thé.

- Non, mon ami. Je n'ai rien pu expliquer dans le message car s'il venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains, cela aurait pu aggraver la situation.

- La situation ?

- Oui, laisse-moi t'expliquer. La situation Tokyo est grave en ce moment. Il semblerait qu'un nouvel assassin ne sévisse en ville actuellement.

- Un assassin ? Comme tu l'étais il y a dix ans ?

- Oui, et je crois que la ville n'est pas très sûr en ce moment. J'ai tenté d'en savoir plus auprès de Saito, mais il semble que, comme l'époque, il soit très difficile d'en apprendre plus. Pas de témoins des meurtres, pas de traces ni de preuves. Je suis sûr qu'il n'agit pas seul. J'ai assisté au dernier meurtre, il m'a vu et ne m'a pas tué. Je dois dire que cet individu est d'une trempe bien particulière. Il ne tue pas par vengeance ou haine, il tue parce qu'on le lui ordonne. Ce qui fait qu'il est difficile de savoir où il va frapper, qui et quand. Il ne semble défendre aucun idéal, je pense que pour le savoir, il faudrait remonter son maître.

- Tu as eu le temps de le voir ?

- Non, il faisait tés sombre, j'étais plus occupé chercher une solution de fuite au cas où il m'attaquerait, j'étais désarmé et je ne souhaitais impliquer personne d'autre en cas d'attaque. Tout ce que j'ai pu voir, ce fut son arme, un No-Dashi, mais son tranchant était courbé vers le haut, et sa silhouette. Il est plutôt petit, taillé pour la rapidité et la filature. Très vif et sûr de lui. Je ne pourrais pas t'en dire d'avantage. Je n'ai vu ni son visage, ni les vêtements qu'il portait. Vu la forme, je dirais un Akama plutôt usé.

- Un No-Dashi, comme celui d'Enishi ? Mais avec une lame courbée ?

- Oui, mais je pense que ça, je peux te l'expliquer. D'aprés Saito, il utilise une technique du Hiten Misurugi. La lame courbée lui permet de dégainer plus rapidement avec ce genre de sabre long. C'est une arme qui, bien manier, assure une mort rapide de l'adversaire, et de loin. A vue d'oeil, il devait mesure au moins 6 pieds. Il doit être assez lourd, ce qui le ralenti dans le coup qu'il porte. Cependant, je ne suis pas sûr de gagner face lui. Son coup est sûr et sans équivoque de plus, il peut le porter de loin.

- Si même toi, tu as peur de cet homme. Il doit être vraiment dangereux. Une technique du Hiten ? Tu es venu voir ton maître pour lui demander s'il aurait formé un disciple après toi ?

- Oui, il semble être un peu plus jeune que moi, donc il aurait été formé entre le moment où j'ai quitté Kyoto et celui où je suis revenu pour combattre Shishio. Je devais venir pour le demander directement.

- Hum.

Après cette conversation, les deux hommes burent le thé en silence. Chacun réfléchissant la meilleure tactique à adopter. Aoshi reposa sa tasse le premier, il attendit que Kenshin ait terminé. Il entama :

- Je ne pensais pas retourner à Tokyo avant un moment, tu le sais.

- Oui, je le savais.

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé directement voir Seijuro ?

- Parce que je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je ne pourrais pas me battre seul cette fois. Megumi a été formel, mon corps ne pourra pas supporter un autre combat au dessus de ses limites. Si je venais à tomber. Je souhaiterai vous confier la protection de Yahiko et de Kaoru.

Il avait dit cela en fermant les yeux. Il savait qu'Aoshi le regardait et il refusait d'affronter une nouvelle fois ce regard perçant.

- Tu ne pourras pas le vaincre si tu penses déjà à la défaite.

Kenshin ouvrit les yeux. Aoshi s'était levé et regardait au dehors. Il avait compris que la discussion s'arrêterait là mais il savait qu'Aoshi protégerait Kaoru si lui, y laissait la vie. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il salua Aoshi et quitta la piéce. Le laissant seul dans ses pensées.

Kaoru avait déjà installé les trois chambres avec l'aide de Misao. Elles riaient toutes les deux. Misao se moquait encore de Yahiko et ce dernier hurlait que bientôt il serait lui aussi un des plus forts samuraï du Japon. Entendant ce grabuge, Kenshin passa la tête par la porte, il se réjouissait de les voir tous de si bonne humeur. Un repas de fête fut servit ce soir là. Tous burent et mangèrent beaucoup puis, ils partirent se coucher. La nuit fut plutôt courte pour Kenshin car il avait décidé de partir à l'aube rejoindre son maître. Il salua les autres avant de partir. Il leur avait précisé qu'il souhaitait y aller seul. Il aurait beaucoup de choses à demander son maître et ne désirait pas les empêcher de profiter de la ville avant leur retour à Tokyo.


	11. Rencontre avec le Maître

Seijuro Hiko était assis devant son four à poterie lorsque Kenshin arriva devant sa maison. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour le saluer.

- Que vient faire mon stupide disciple cette heure-ci devant chez moi ? Si c'est pour une nouvelle arcane, je suis désolé mais il me manque encore une bonne dizaine d'année pour en créer une.

- Bonjour Maître.

Seijuro se retourna en entendant le ton solennel qu'avait pris son ancien élève.

- Quelque chose te trouble on dirait.

- Oui, en fait, il se passe des choses étranges à Tokyo.

- Hum, mumura Seijuro en tira sur sa pipe, des choses étranges ?

- En fait, ce sont de meurtres dont je veux parler. Il semble qu'un nouvel assassin ait été formé et il sévit à Tokyo.

- Un assassin, je pensais qu'il avait tous disparu, tu n'aurais pas repris du service, stupide apprenti ?

- Non.

Kenshin ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux. Son maître l'ayant remarqué reprit :

- Alors dis moi.

- Et bien .

Et Kenshin raconta encore une fois ce qu'il avait vu. Le flot de ses paroles était plus rapide tant donné qu'il l'avait déjà raconté plusieurs fois.

- Enfin, j'ai appris quelque chose d'encore plus étrange.

- Oui ?

- Il semble que cet assassin utilise les techniques de l'école Hiten Misurugi.

- Hum.

- Maitre ?

- Oui. J'ai entendu, tu dis qu'il est plus jeune que toi. Tu as été mon dernier disciple. Alors soit il aurait appris par le biais d'un de mes anciens disciples et dans ce cas, tu n'aura aucun soucis te faire, une technique qui n'est pas enseigné par un maître est inefficace face l'originale que tu possède, soit les médecins de la police se sont trompés et dans ce cas, on ne sait toujours pas quelle technique il utilise. Je n'en vois aucune assez proche du Hiten pour lui ressembler.

- Saito reconnaitrait un coup du Hiten avec certitude. Mais, ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi utiliser un No-Dashi avec une lame courbé ? Une arme de cette taille…

- Hum, peut être une lubie. Tu utilises bien un sabre à lame inversée non ?

- Hum.

Les deux hommes restèrent à se faire face un moment. Puis Seijuro sorti deux bols de Sake et les remplit généreusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ?

- Protéger les autres du danger. Nous devons le trouver et l'empêcher de tuer nouveau. La paix est trop fragile. Avec ces meurtres, nous risquons d'ouvrir une porte vers une nouvelle révolution et les gens ne sont pas prêts pour cela.

- Stupide disciple, quand apprendras-tu à t'occuper de tes affaires.

Les deux hommes, assis en silence, continuèrent d'apprécier leur Sake. Plus un mot ne fut échangés.


	12. Retrouvailles

L'équipe se baladait dans Kyoto. Kaoru ne cessait de s'arrêter devant les boutiques. Yahiko se moquait d'elle en disant que de toute façon, il y en avait aussi beaucoup à Tokyo et qu'elle ne ressemblait pas assez une fille pour acheter quoique se soit ici.

Misao riait beaucoup en observant les coups que Kaoru assénait sur la tête de Yahiko. Ils étaient sortis uniquement tous les trois. Aoshi était resté silencieux lorsqu'ils lui proposèrent de les accompagner, ils n'avaient donc pas insisté. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un joli restaurant. Ils entrèrent, s'assirent une table et commandèrent de quoi se rassasier et se désaltérer. Misao entama la conversation :

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui vous amène !

-Et bien, disons que ce n'est pas une trés bonne nouvelle... répondit Kaoru en regardant Yahiko devenu bien silencieux.

-Et bien dites ! Ne perdons pas de temps !

-Oui, il semble que la situation se soit aggravée Tokyo, nous pensions être plus tranquille après la révolte de Shishio et le coup d'Enishi, mais il semble que notre chance légendaire nous ait apporté un nouveau problème.

-Un problème !

-Un problème assez énorme en fait, ajouta Yahiko.

-Il y a un homme très dangereux qui rode en ville, il s'agirait d'un assassin en fait.

-Un assassin, mais Aoshi m'avait dit que Kenshin faisait parti des derniers, il y en aurait encore en service alors !

-Et bien, on aurait des raisons de penser qu'il est plutôt jeune, en tout cas plus jeune que Kenshin, donc, logiquement, il ne devait même pas être assassin l'époque du Bakafu !

-Quelqu'un aurait donc formé un assassin pour l'ére Meiji !

-Nous pensons que oui, le plus inquiétant, c'est qu'il utilise les mêmes techniques que Kenshin, c'est pour cette raison aussi que nous sommes venus, Kenshin voulait voir son Maitre.

-Hum, nous rentrerons avec vous Tokyo alors !

-Je ne sais pas si ça serait trés prudent, Misao, coupa Yahiko.

-Mais ! Il faut que nous aidions Kenshin, si ce que vous dites est bien vrai, c'est encore plus dangereux qu'avant pour lui ! Si c'est un super assassin, comme était le Battosai, Kenshin n'y arrivera jamais seul !

Entendant cela, Kaoru lui sourit. Les jeunes étaient décidé ment beaucoup fort que les adultes sur ces choses là. Ils réfléchissaient moins et combattaient avec une plus grande vigueur, ils fonçaient un peu tête baissée mais ils étaient une source de courage non négligeable.

-Et vous comptiez m'inviter quand à votre petite fête ? Tonna une voix à l'opposé de leur table dans la salle.

Un grand homme se leva. Il portait un kimono blanc, plutôt sale et un bandana rouge tenait ses cheveux. Il écarta les gens devant lui et marcha jusqu'à eux.

-Sano ! Criérent les trois autres.

-Oui, Oui bon, moi aussi je suis content de vous revoir, blablabla, mais c'est quoi ce truc que vous racontiez ! Un nouvel assassin, il va falloir que je l'éclate celui là !

Les autres éclatèrent de rire. Sanosuke n'avait pas changé depuis la derniére fois qu'ils l'avaient vu. Apparemment sa recherche de candidats n'avait pas abouti, il semblait trés remonté et fin prêt à régler son compte à cet affreux individu.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, après plus de deux semaines de recherche Sano avait décidé de reprendre le chemin de Kyoto par la montagne. Il n'avait croisé personne, il avait donc terminé par faire la tournée des bars, souvent source de bagarres. En début de soirée, ils rentrérent tous chez Aoshi et Misao. Il leur resterait encore quelques jours pour profiter de la ville avant de repartir pour Tokyo. Kenshin était déjà rentré. Il buvait le thé avec Aoshi. Il paraissait plus serein qu'à leur arrivée.

Il ne dit pas un mot de sa rencontre avec Seijuro. Ils firent encore la fête ce soir là, étant donné qu'ils étaient au complet, l'atmosphère se détendit un peu plus.


	13. Alerte de Tokyo

Voilà presque cinq jours qu'ils se trouvaient à Kyoto. Au petit matin, un message fut apporté. Il était de Tokyo et envoyé par Megumi qui semblait déjà être arrivée.

"Je suis bien arrivée Tokyo, je savais que vous n'y seriez pas mais je n'ai pas pu attendre. Je suis au Dojo et je me demande bien pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir. J'espère que Sano ne s'est pas encore cassé la main en mille morceaux car si c'est le cas, je lui casserais l'autre !

En revanche, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, le lendemain de mon arrivée, on m'a amené Hajime. Il est gravement blessé et est toujours dans le coma. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang et il est couvert de blessures. J'ai peur qu'il ne puisse plus se servir de ses yeux, je vous en dirais plus lorsque vous serez de retour.

J'espére que vous rentrerez bientôt car ici les gens sont trés bizarre, Tsubame m'a conseillé de ne plus sortir la nuit mais étant donné mon métier, je me fais tout le temps accompagner lorsque je dois aller soigner de nuit mais je trouve cela trés stressant. Personne ne veut me dire ce qu'il se passe. Je vous attends.

Bonne route, à bientôt.

Megumi "

L'assemblée resta silencieuse à la lecture de la lettre, faite par Aoshi. Saito blessé, l'enquête n'avancerait plus.

-Il faut repartir rapidement, lança Sano

- Oui, si Saito a été attaqué, la ville cours à sa perte, fit cyniquement Aoshi.

-Hum Kenshin ?

-Hum, nous devons y aller, maintenant que nous sommes tous ensemble, nous partiront ce soir.

-Ce soir ? S'étonna Kaoru et Misao

- Oui, Kenshin a raison, appuya Sano.

-Trés bien.

Kaoru avait sans doute été la seule à se rendre compte de l'empressement inhabituel de Kenshin. D'habitude, il préférait passer au moins une bonne journée à réfléchir avant de prendre de telle décision. Elle espérait que son inquiétude n'empiéterait pas sur son habituel prévenance. Il ne fallait pas se mettre en danger inutilement.

Ils préparèrent tous rapidement leurs bagages, vérifièrent que toutes les armes nécessaires à Aoshi et surtout, à Misao étaient correctement emballées, puis ils partirent en direction du port. Comme à l'allée, tout se passa correctement. Lors de la dernière nuit sur le bateau, Kaoru trouva Kenshin sur le pont. Il y faisait plutôt froid et le vent soufflait continuellement. Elle s'approcha doucement, espérant qu'il sente sa présence. Il regardait devant lui, debout, là où les vagues fouettaient vigoureusement la proue du bâtiment. Il tenait fermement le pommeau de son sabre.

-Plus nous nous approchons de Tokyo et plus tu es tendu.

-Je suis désolé Kaoru.

-Cesse de te désolé pour tout Kenshin, murmura Kaoru dans son dos, elle se trouvait quelques centimétre de lui seulement.

Aprés une pause qui ressembla une éternité, il se retourna enfin. Sans regarder Kaoru dans les yeux, il passa ses bras autours d'elle et la serra contre lui. Prise par surprise, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il la serrait fort. Elle passa elle aussi ses bras dans son dos. Kenshin tremblait. Cette scène lui rappela celle où il lui avait présenté ses adieux lorsqu'il était parti combattre Shishio. Pensant ne jamais la revoir. Cette idée la glaça. Pré-sentait-il quelque chose ?

-J'ai peur Kenshin, peur de te perdre, de perdre tout ça.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne... arrête... de te désolé pour tout, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

Ils restèrent un moment à s'étreindre sur le pont, leur chaleur mutuelle leur faisant oublier l'air glacial du dehors.


	14. La chute du Loup

Tôt le matin, ils arrivèrent en vue de Tokyo. Personne ne les attendait sur le port, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de prévenir de leur retour. Ils marchèrent donc tous en direction du Dojo. La ville paraissait plutôt paisible malgré les faits récents. Quelques badauds se retournèrent sur leur passage, le groupe paraissait plutôt imposant et passait difficilement inaperçu. Ils entrèrent dans le parc du Dojo. Chacun repartit ses affaires dans les chambres à disposition puis Kenshin et Aoshi prirent la route de la clinique. Il avait été décidé qu'ils n'iraient que tous les deux, y aller tous ensemble aurait été difficile étant donné la petitesse de la chambre où devait se trouver Saito.

Megumi s'occupait d'un patient à l'entrée, en les voyant arriver, elle coupa court la discussion et vint les saluer.

-J'ai bien cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais !

-Et bien, disons que nous avons reçu ton message il y quatre jours et la route est...

-J'ai compris, mais je dois vous dire qu'entre temps, Saito s'est réveillé. Allez y doucement, il est encore sous le choc je crois. Il refuse de dire quoique se soit et à seulement demander à te voir.

-Me voir ? Demanda Kenshin.

-Oui. Allez y, il est dans la troisiéme chambre.

-Merci.

Kenshin ne se rappela pas la derniére fois où Saito l'avait demandé expressément, il lui semblait même que cela n'était jamais arrivé. Le plus souvent, il allait le voir de lui-même.

Ce fut un Saito bien diminué qu'ils trouvèrent allongé sur le lit d'hôpital. Il respirait difficilement mais semblait plutôt calme. Un lourd bandage lui couvrait les yeux. Un de ses bras était plâtré et de nombreuses contusions apparaissaient sur les parties découvertes de son corps. Il les avait senti venir et les attendait. Kenshin et Aoshi s'assirent ses côtés et attendirent.

-Il n'y a que toi et Aoshi ?

-Oui, j'ai dit aux autres qu'il était préférable que nous ne soyons que deux.

-Pour une fois, vous avez eu une bonne idée, ce que je vais raconter est assez cru.

-Je préfère que Misao et Yahiko n'entendent pas ce genre de chose. Disons qu'Aoshi et moi sommes des initiés.

-Hum. Bien, alors écoutez car je ne me répéterais pas.

Les deux amis sentaient comme il était difficile pour Saito d'avouer son échec face à un ennemi, le pire étant qu'il l'ait laissé en vie et gravement blessé. Cependant, ils se turent pour ne pas blesser d'avantage son orgueil démesuré.

- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons été appelés pour un nouveau meurtre. Une femme cette fois, une femme riche mais ni jolie, ni connue. J'ai trouvé cela plutôt étrange et j'ai tout de suite fait le rapprochement avec l'assassin qui sévit en ce moment sur Tokyo. La police penchait plutôt pour un crime crapuleux. Mais rien n'avait été volé sur le corps. J'ai remarqué que cette fois, le visage n'avait pas été lacéré, un seul coup mortel avait été porté. Le reste de mon équipe a rapidement fait son travail, le cadavre a vite été dégagé pour être emmené aux médecins qui comptaient l'examiner. J'ai prétexté devoir vérifier d'autres preuves sur le lieu du crime et je suis resté seul dans la ruelle. Je savais qu'il était là.

* * * * cinq jours plutôt * * * *

-Allez, descends, je sais que tu es encore là, lança Saito d'un ton nonchalant à l'inconnu qui le regardait fixement du haut du toit depuis son arrivée sur le lieu du crime.

L'individu ne bougea pas. Saito se retourna vers lui, le contre jour que produisait la lune dans son dos l'empêchait de le voir correctement. Il décida de changer de place, si l'assassin se décidait attaquer, il fallait qu'il puisse voir ses mouvements.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Aboya-t-il à son égard en se déplaçant vers la droite, tirant doucement le sabre de son fourreau.

A la vision de l'arme, les yeux de l'individu s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rougeâtre, écoeurante. Il ressemblait une bête assoiffé de sang, préparant une seule et unique attaque qui devrait abattre sa proie. La tension devint presque papable entre les deux combattants. Chacun jaugeant l'autre, attendant de savoir qui allait s'élancer le premier.

-Si tu ne descends pas, je viens te chercher moi même et je te règle ton compte.

Aucune réaction. Saito commençait perdre patience, il aurait préféré qu'il attaque en premier afin de pouvoir observer sa technique et s'y préparer au mieux. Tant pis. Il se prépara à bondir, au moment de prendre son appui, l'individu fut plus rapide. Il sauta au dessus de lui, déséquilibré par la surprise, Saito mis quelques dixième de seconde à se redresser, quelques dixième de seconde de trop. L'individu s'élançait déjà dans son dos à une vitesse hallucinante. Le Loup eu juste le temps de se jeter sur la gauche, évitant de finir ainsi embroché sur la lame de son adversaire. Cependant, il ressentit une vive douleur dans son flanc gauche. La longue lame avait traversé les vêtements et taillé la chair. Saito n'avait pas vu le coup. Comment avait-il attaqué ? Sa vitesse était encore plus impressionnante que la sienne. Pourtant, son sabre immense ne devrait pas le lui permettre ! Dégainer à cette vitesse un No-dashi de six pieds relevait de l'impossible !

Saito essaya de ne pas se laisser troubler. Une seule technique permettait d'atteindre une telle rapidité, le Hiten Misurugi. Il expira l'air de ses poumons et se calma. Il devait réfléchir, il avait déjà combattu contre elle. Il connaissait les mouvements, il pourrait les contrer. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas dans la manière dont l'individu usait de la technique. Il eu un mauvais pré-sentiment. L'assassin se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, il avait mis une distance de sécurité en lui et Saito. Il savait que le Loup ne se laisserait pas abattre si facilement. Son sabre était déjà rangé dans son fourreau, il réfléchissait lui aussi à la meilleure tactique à adopter pour l'abattre avec ce second coup. Il ne le louperait pas cette fois. Etant plus proche de lui, Saito pu mieux le détaillé. Il était petit, comme l'avait dit Kenshin, plutôt fin et agile. Taillé pour l'assassinat sans aucun doute. Son poids était léger et devait lui permettre de coincer facilement ses victimes sans que ces dernières ne le remarque. De plus, vue sa carrure, il pouvait entrer par de petites fenêtres sans gêne afin d'assassiner directement les victimes dans leur lit.

-Tu me dégoutes, attaqué dans le dos un adversaire, es-tu lâche ?

Pas de réponse, Saito perdit patience, il prépara son attaque, le Gatotsu. Plaçant sa lame entre deux doigts, il remarqua que son rival ne bougea pas d'un pouce, la main posé sur le pommeau de son arme, il le fixait simplement. Il lisait l'attaque de Saito. Ce dernier n'avait plus le temps d'hésiter. Son Gatotsu vaincrait, son adversaire étant jeune et sans doute encore trop peu expérimenté. Il fonça. Un grand bruit retentit, puis plus rien. Saito se tenait encore dans la position de son attaque. L'assassin lui, avait disparu de son champ de vision. Son sabre était venu se planter dans le mur de la maison qui se trouvait juste derrière. Il sentit le danger. Il était encore passé derrière lui, aurait-il le temps de se retourner avant que son adversaire ne lance son attaque ?

« _Non_. »

Il devait se dégager sans chercher la confrontation. Plus que quelques secondes. Il entendit le pied gauche de son adversaire prendre appui au sol, il choisit ce moment pour sauter vers la droite, effectuant un retournement complet de son corps pour lui faire face. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que l'assassin changerait de direction en pleine attaque, il se dirigeait vers lui. Il avait deviné son mouvement bien avant lui-même ! Dans un dernier mouvement, il tenta de se protéger, il ne pouvait plus que tenter de parer l'attaque. Au moment où l'arme fendit l'air, il recula légèrement, ce qui faussa l'évaluation de distance de l'attaquant. A quelques centimètres prés, sa tête ne se trouverait plus là où elle aurait dû. Il sentit la pointe affutée de la lame fendre ses paupières. Il avait sacrifié ses yeux mais il était toujours en vie. Il écouta. Plus un bruit. Il ne ressentait plus la présence de l'assassin. Il avait disparu. Il tenta d'avancer d'un pas lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être seul. Une grande douleur lui perça le corps de part en part. Il s'écroula, évanouit.

* * * Retour à la Clinique, Chambre de Saito * * * *

Il avait raconté son histoire devant le silence des deux autres. Ils l'avaient écouté et n'en avaient perdu aucun détail.

-Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant. Je ne sais pas si je retrouverais l'usage de mes yeux un jour, vous comprendrez que pour l'instant je ne peux pas poursuivre l'enquête. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour le moment.

-Je comprends Saito, répondit simplement Kenshin.

-Tu ne l'as pas touché une seule fois ? Demanda Aoshi.

-Non, fit le Loup en se crispant.

Un silence retomba. Quelques minutes plus tard, Saito repris :

-Je ne l'ai pas touché, toutes mes attaques ont été devancées, je n'ai pu voir aucune des siennes. Je sais qu'elles appartiennent en majeure partie l'école du Hiten mais j'ai l'impression que ce ne sont pas les seuls techniques. C'est comme si, ses techniques était un mélange de plusieurs écoles. C'est très étrange, je n'ai encore jamais vu ça. On aurait dit que l'assassin s'adaptait à chacun de mes mouvements.

- Il est dangereux, murmura Kenshin.

-Avant de partir, j'aurais deux mots dire à Kenshin. En privé Aoshi.

Aoshi comprit et s'éclipsa rapidement, saluant brièvement Saito. Kenshin se retourna après avoir refermé la porte.

-Bien, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je peux te dire une chose importante, une chose qui ne concerne que toi cette fois. Hum, tout d'abord, il s'agit en effet d'un individu un peu plus jeune que toi. Une vingtaine d'année je dirais. Chose importante, ce n'est pas un homme.

Kenshin haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris, avant de se souvenir que Saito ne pouvait le voir.

-Tu en es certain ?

-Certain. J'ai vu son visage, j'ai sentis son corps bougé lors du combat et je peux te dire que l'assassin est une femme. D'autant plus, Battosai, j'aurai une question.

Saito ne l'avait pas appel comme cela depuis un bon moment. Kenshin s'attendit au pire.

-Te reste-t-il de la famille en vie ?

-Non, il y a plus de vingt ans de ça maintenant, j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais.

-J'ai vu son visage, ses cheveux, sa façon de se déplacer, son allure, j'ai revu le Battosai cette nuit là.

Cette annonce tomba comme un couperet pour Kenshin. Le Battosai était revenu, un autre Battosai, c'était impossible.

-Je sais ce que tu penses, mais je pense que quelqu'un a formé un nouvel assassin de génie. Ne le prends pas pour compliment.

-Un nouveau Battosai...

L'horreur venait de se réaliser. Il venait d'apprendre le retour du Battosai et par la même, le fait qu'il s'agirait sans doute de quelqu'un de son propre sang.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il semble que cet assassin soit bien plus proche de toi qu'il n'y paraît. Je te le répète, cette nuit là, je revus le Battosai, à la différence prés qu'à l'époque, je le tenais au bout de ma lame.

En disant cela, Saito avait guetté une quelconque réaction de Kenshin, ne la sentant pas arriver, il continua :

-Cette fois, si tu ne te décides pas à retourner ton sabre pour l'affronter et si tu t'en tiens à tes si valeureux principes, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu mourras, sans pouvoir défendre ses imbéciles que tu aimes tant. Si elle reçoit l'ordre de te tuer, elle ne te lâchera pas jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Tu devrais alors tuer, ou être tuer, à toi de choisir, Battosai.

Kenshin n'émit aucun son en réponse ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il réfléchissait, son esprit réfléchissait si vite. Au fond de lui, il aurait aussi aimé croire au pouvoir de sa lame inversée, mais serait-il obligé de souiller le métal si pur qui la constituait ? Il avait mis tant d'année à apprendre à vivre avec tout ce sang qui lui tachait les mains, en une seconde, tout s'écroulait autours de lui. Il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, et posa une dernière question à Saito.

-Saito ?

-Tu as pu voir ses yeux ?

- Oui. Dans chacun brille le feu qui t'animait à l'époque. Cependant, ces flammes n'ont pas été produites pour défendre un idéal, je ne crois pas. C'est l'enfer lui même qui l'habite.

-Hum. Merci.

-Ah, et un dernier détail, j'ai eu le temps de remarquer que ses yeux ont chacun une couleur différente, l'un est vert, l'autre bleu comme les tiens. Je ne pense pas que cela soit très courant. Si tu la croise, tu sauras la reconnaître.

-D'accord. Merci Saito, je te laisse.

Il s'inclina, toujours en oubliant que son ami ne le voyait pas, et quitta la pièce.

Il était tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas vu Aoshi adossé contre le mur de la chambre.

-Des choses si graves arrivent aujourd'hui.

-Hum... Oui, répondit Kenshin, surpris un instant.

-Nous pouvons rentrer ?

-Oui.

Aoshi n'était pas du genre à poser tout un tas de question, Kenshin l'en remercia intérieurement. Il aurait déjà fort à faire lorsqu'ils arriveraient au Dojo. Il ne pouvait pas tout leur raconter et décida de laisser la dernière partie du récit entre lui et Saito. Il commençait déjà à faire nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du bâtiment, ils se pressèrent un peu plus.


	15. Inquiétudes

Lorsque les deux hommes entrèrent dans la grande pièce qui leur servait en général pour les fêtes et les repas en nombre. Tout le monde était silencieux. Même Misao luttait contre son envie irrésistible d'assaillir Aoshi et Kenshin de questions.

Kaoru les invita s'assoir, Megumi était aussi présente. Sano décida de briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé, ne supportant plus de rester immobile. Les yeux de Yahiko s'illuminérent lorsqu'il énonça sa question :

-Alors, Saito vous a dit ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, répondit Kenshin. Il va bien et il est sorti d'affaires. Avant toute chose j'aimerai remercie Megumi pour les soins qu'elle lui a procuré.

-Oh, mais c'est juste mon travail, je n'aime pas particuliérement cet homme mais je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-Tu penses qu'il retrouvera la vue ? Demanda Sano.

-Peut-être, je n'ai pas pu regarder si ses pupilles ont été vraiment touchées, je ne sais pas non plus si les globes oculaires ont été fendus. Nous avons dû agir dans l'urgence et nous occuper des blessures les plus importantes en premier.

-Un loup reste un loup, même sans ses yeux, prononça simplement Aoshi qui était resté silencieux jusque là.

-Bien, mais si vous nous racontiez plus en détail votre visite ! S'impatienta Misao.

-Et bien, il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là, débuta Kenshin, les autres étaient pendus ses lévres. Ils ont été appelés sur le lieu d'un crime, l'assassin s'y trouvait encore et connaissant l'orgueil de Saito, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se mesurer lui. Malheureusement, il se trouve que l'adversaire l'a vaincu.

-Mais, pourquoi il l'a attaqué lui et pas toi ? coupa Kaoru.

-Hum, je pense qu'il a été dérangé dans son travail et la provocation de Saito était une aubaine pour lui. Un assassin possède le feu du combat à mort en lui, le besoin de tuer, la vision d'un homme armé qui le provoquait aura sûrement suffit à succomber au besoin de se battre.

Kenshin avait dit cela sans sourciller, avec une aisance particuliére. Kaoru savait ce qu'il lui coutait d'en parler. Etant lui-même un ancien assassin, il avait sûrement passé dix ans à enterrer profondément ces souvenirs et cela devait être bien douloureux pour lui. Cependant, il continua :

-Concernant ses techniques, il s'agirait bien en partie du Hiten Misurugi, cependant, il semble aussi, toujours d'aprés Saito, qu'il utilise d'autres techniques. Ce qui le rend d'autant plus dangereux qu'il est difficile de prévoir la manière dont il nous attaquera.

-Mais où a-t-il appris cette technique ! Je pensais que tu étais le seul l'utiliser, ton maître n'aurait pas ment...

-Non, répondit fermement Kenshin, il ne me l'aurait pas cacher si cela risquait de nous mettre en danger, cependant, il m'a aussi dit que s'il s'agissait d'une technique enseignée par quelqu'un qui n'en est pas un maître, elle était aussi plus faible que l'originale. J'espére qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

-Tu vois Kaoru, lança Yahiko, je te l'avais bien dit ! Kenshin est le plus fort, si Saito est tombé s'est parce qu'il est bien trop sûr de lui !

Cette déclaration détendit un peu l'atmosphére, l'ex-samurai reprit :

-Cependant, j'aimerais que vous soyez tous prudents, ne le cherchez pas, n'essayez pas de le combattre, fuyez si vous le croiser. Nous ne savons pas encore qui il est vraiment. Il serait dangereux de le sous-estimer.

-Trés bien, répondirent les autres en coeur, Sano lui, était un peu déçu, il aurait aimé combattre cet adversaire aussi puissant.

Kaoru choisit ce moment pour se lever et proposer la nourriture. Tous tendirent leur bol, la journée avait été longue et stressante. Ils avaient tous hâte de se détendre. Aoshi continuait de regarder Kenshin. Il avait raconté ce que lui-même avait entendu mais avait complétement passé sous silence sa discussion avec Saito. L'ancien espion ne laissa pas ce détail lui échapper mais n'essaya pas d'en savoir plus. Misao se pencha vers lui et lui donna un bol remplit de victuailles, le ramenant la réalité.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Sano racontait comment il avait vécu loin du Dojo, les gens qu'ils avaient rencontrés, les lieux qu'il avait visités. Il n'avait pas retrouvé les traces de l'ancien moine, ni même un seul adversaire sa hauteur. Il commençait se demander si le Japon n' était pas trop petit pour lui. Yahiko se moqua de lui en l'imaginant sur le continent. Sano répliquait en menace de coups. Ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde. Misao désespérait d'Aoshi, elle ne cessait de le coller, tentant en vain de le faire sourire. Ce dernier l'entendait peine, et se contentait de murmurer des "grrr" ou encore "huuuuuum". Ce qui énervait Misao au plus haut point. Kaoru, Megumi et Yahiko riait à pleins poumons devant cette scéne puérile. Kenshin était déjà loin dans ses pensées et ne partageait pas la bonne ambiance générale. Ce qui passa facilement inaperçu aux yeux des autres mais pas à ceux entraînés d'Aoshi.

Le repas se termina doucement et tous partirent coucher les uns aprés les autres.

-Tu es préoccupé Himura. Murmura Aoshi lorsqu'il passa derriére Kenshin en direction de la chambre qui l'attendait.

-Hum... un peu, c'est vrai, avoua l'ex-samurai.

-Tu penses encore la défaite.

-Ne pas sous-estimer son adversaire ne signifie pas non plus le sur-estimer.

-Hum... mais comment se préparer combattre un fantôme. Il finira bien par nous tomber dessus un jour, si nous voulons l'arrêter, c'est inévitable.

-La question est de savoir si tu es prêt mettre ta vie et la sienne en jeu. Tu as peu de chance de le vaincre sans retourner ton sabre.

-... Je le sais.

-Trés bien, alors je te souhaite une bonne nuit.

-Toi aussi, mon ami.

Les deux hommes se quittérent sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Retourner son sabre ? Kenshin pensa que le pire dans tout cela, c'est que cette idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit. Et Saito, il avait évoqué un détail auquel il n'avait pas fait particulièrement attention :

"- Ses yeux ont chacun une couleur différente"

Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Il se souvint, dans son enfance, avoir déjà rencontré une personne avec ce genre de particularité, mais il ne parvint ni se souvenir d'elle, ni se souvenir du lieu. Il cessa de se torturer et entra se coucher auprès de Kaoru. Cette dernière l'attendait, elle avait hâte qu'il la rejoigne. Il se couchérent côte à côte , il la serra contre lui, elle se blottit prés de son coeur. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	16. Moments d'Enquête

-Grand Frére ! Grand frére Kenshin ! Hurlait les deux petites filles.

-Oro ?

-Y a un homme bizarre l'entrée, il dit qu'il a un message pour toi !

-Ah oui ? Je vais voir, restez là.

Les deux petites s'exécutèrent, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Kenshin arriva la porte du domaine. L'homme qui se tenait là était un jeune messager. Il lui remit un mot qu'il disait tenir de Hajime. Kenshin attendit qu'il soit parti pour l'ouvrir. La lettre était courte et simple :

"Voici un laisser-passer pour entrer dans mon bureau au commissariat, tu trouveras une pile de papiers sur les différentes affaires en court. Peut être que tu trouveras quelques choses que je n'aurais pas pris le temps de remarquer.

Saito."

Un laisser-passer pour son bureau ? Il rangea rapidement la lettre dans le haut de son Kimono. Saito désirait que lui, le Battosai, fouille lui-même dans ses papiers. Etrange comportement de sa part. Il avait dû s'étouffer avec sa fierté pour lui demander une telle chose. Kenshin s'en étonna profondément. Cependant, il décida de ne rien dire aux autres. Il tomba sur Yahiko et lui indiqua qu'il devait absolument descendre en ville pour préparer le repas. Il lui manquait quelques petites choses qu'il devrait trouver sur le marché de l'aprés-midi. Yahiko le dirait aux autres afin qu'ils ne s'en inquiétent pas. Il prit le chemin de la ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait devant l'imposant bâtiment qui servait à la police de Tokyo. Il montra son message l'entrée et les gardes le laissèrent entrer. Il referma la porte du bureau derrière lui et entreprit ses recherches d'informations. Il y avait en effet une effrayante pile de documents qui trônait au milieu du bureau.

"_En fait, il m'a demandé de venir trier..._ "

Ses recherches se trouvèrent devenir vite fastidieuses. Il y avait de nombreux documents qui traitaient des différents meurtres et incidents de Tokyo depuis ces dernières semaines. Il y en avait aussi qui lui semblaient n'avoir rien faire au milieu de tout ceci. Il laissa tomber un petit dossier. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention car l'intitulé annonçait : "Récente installation à Sunaryu".

Il se pencha pour le ramasser quand il s'arrêta net dans son élan. La date sur le dossier était la même que celle du premier meurtre. Il ouvrit le dossier et le feuilleta. Il parlait d'un jeune Lord anglais qui se serait installé sur les hauteurs de Tokyo. Il était courant que la police enquête lors d'installation d'étrangers sur l'île. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient plutôt riche. Cependant, il fut étonné du peu de renseignements que le dossier contenait. Il y était décrit un jeune homme originaire d'Angleterre, il était peu prés aussi âgé que Kenshin. Son père était d'origine Japonaise mais il n'était inscrit ni son origine, ni son rang, sa mère était une occidentale, mais Kenshin ne pu lire aucun autres renseignements sur elle. Il avait élu domicile dans une ancienne maison de maître sur les hauteurs. Kenshin l'avait déjà vu, elle bordait une grande falaise. Lord Kelwin. Ce nom ne lui était pas inconnu mais il avait du mal le replacer dans son contexte, avait-il connu un homme de ce nom lors de la révolution ? Durant son vagabondage ? Il n'aurait su le dire.

Il s'empressa de lire le reste des documents. Il n'y apprit rien de plus que ce qu'il ne savait déjà. Il reposa donc délicatement la pile. Nota rapidement le nom du Lord et partit. Il devait pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui. Si Saito avait pris la peine de placer ce dossier au milieu du reste c'est qu'il pensait surement à une corrélation entre cette installation et les meurtres.

Il salua les gardes et prit le chemin du Dojo. Il se rappela tout coup qu'il avait parlé d'ingrédient pour le repas du soir. Il fit demi-tour. Revenir les mains vides serait comme tendre une perche à l'esprit affuté d'Aoshi, et cela inquiéterait les autres sur les vraies raisons de son départ pour la ville.

Le crépuscule pointait déjà lorsque Kenshin passa la porte. Kaoru, Megumi et Sano étaient déjà en train de se disputer. Misao tenait le kimono d'Aoshi, ce qui empéchait ce dernier de boire son thé tranquillement et sans le reverser. Quand à Yahiko, il avait guetté son retour.

-Oro !

Tous s'étaient retournés en entendant le son caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée de Kenshin.

-Ben alors ! Je croyais que tu nous avais dit de rentrer avant la nuit !

-Mais, il fait encore jour Kaoru.

-Oui mais dans quelque temps, il fera nuit ! On s'inquiétait !

L'ancien samourai n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ce qui ressemblait à un bol et le prit en pleine face. Tous rirent de bon cœur en voyant la chére Kaoru tenter d'assommer le combattant. Yahiko souriait lui aussi, il était heureux de voir que rien n'avait changé malgré le terrible événement qui se préparait. Lorsque tous purent retrouver leur calme, ils commencèrent à manger. Kenshin avait encore ramené son éternel Tofu, mais tous se régalèrent. Megumi était passée par la cuisine, ce qui ne fut pas sans déplaire aux autres. La cuisine de Kaoru tant assez ... spéciale.


	17. L'Etranger

Le lendemain, Kenshin s'était levé aux aurores. Il avait décidé qu'il irait seulement le soir voir le fameux Lord. Il prétexterait devoir rencontrer Saito, chez lui directement. L'homme blessé étant sorti de l'hôpital entre-temps, il n'était plus en danger de mort et Megumi avait besoin de lit pour d'autres malades, elle l'avait donc envoyé en convalescence chez lui. Il pourrait ainsi ne pas les inquiéter en ne rentrant que tard dans la nuit.

Il passa sa journée aux tâches ménagères qui lui était réservées. Kaoru reprit les entraînements avec son disciple et Misao s'était jointe à eux. Aoshi méditait devant l'autel du Dojo. Il y passerait la plus longue partie de sa journée sans aucun doute. Lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner pour laisser place à l'obscurité de la nuit, Kenshin leur indiqua qu'il partait se rendre chez Saito et qu'il y passerait la majorité de la nuit. Bien entendu, tous essayèrent de le convaincre du contraire. Rien n'y fit.

Il les salua avec résignation en début de soirée et partit. Il dû même gronder Yahiko et Misao qui s'étaient mis en tête de le filer. Tout deux rentrèrent, le regard inquiet pour leur ami. Cependant, Aoshi les rassura, ils croyaient savoir tous où il allait et ils sauraient où chercher s'il disparaissait durant la nuit.

Kenshin marchait rapidement en direction de la maison de Saito. Il avait tout de même décidé d'y faire un saut, histoire de le prévenir à l'avance s'il recevait la visite d'un de ses amis. Tokio, la très jolie femme de ce dernier lui indiqua que le Loup se reposait mais qu'elle lui transmettrait bien le message. Kenshin, rassuré, partit en direction de l'imposante bâtisse au sommet de la montagne qui surplombait la ville.

Le chemin lui paru plus long que ce qu'il n'avait imaginé. Etant donné qu'il n'avait pas été régulièrement entretenu depuis la fin de l'ére Edo, la maison était plutôt difficile d'accès, il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi un homme si riche était venu s'installer dans cet endroit si reculé et abandonné, alors qu'en ville, de nombreuses et jolies maisons étaient encore inhabitées.

Enfin, il arriva en vue du portail métallique, plutôt en mauvais état. Le parc était à l'abandon mais le bâtiment semblait être en rénovation. Des pioches, marteaux et autres outils étaient entreposés ça et là. De la pierre avait été amenées depuis la vallée. Les ouvriers semblaient avoir quitté les lieux quelques temps auparavant seulement. Les derniers rayons du soleil illuminait la façade assombrit par endroit. De la suie, pensa aussitôt l'ancien samurai. Il était courant que ce genre de construction avait été pillé durant la révolution. Souvent, les bandits y mettaient le feu et tuaient leurs occupants. Cependant, il lui sembla qu'elle avait pu être épargnée en partie.

Il se tint bientôt devant l'imposante porte de bois qui bloquait l'entrée. Il saisit le lourd butoir. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, les manières japonaises étaient quelque peu différentes. Il frappa trois fois. Il entendit des bruissements de l'autre côté. Rapidement, un homme vêtu d'un beau costume noir apparut dans l'entre-baillement.

-Bonjour Monsieur, Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour je souhaiterai parler au maître des lieux s'il cela est possible.

-Maître Kelwin, bien sûr, je vous en pris, veuillez entrer. Qui dois-je annoncer ?

-Je m'appelle Himura Kenshin, je suis un ancien samurai et je vis au Dojo Kamiya, répondit-il simplement, s'inclinant légèrement.

Il passa la porte que le domestique referma derrière lui. La salle où il fut accueilli était immense, la construction était faite à l'occidentale, un immense escalier de marbre trônait fièrement face à lui. A sa droite, il devina ce qui devait être l'entrée d'un petit salon. Des meubles et bibelot anciens trônaient un peu partout. Il devina qu'ils devaient sûrement valoir une petite fortune. Le domestique l'invita s'assoir sur un "sofa" couvert de soie bleutée, lorsqu'il le toucha du bout des doigts, Kenshin ressentit une agréable sensation. Il s'y assit délicatement, de peur de froisser ce tissu d'exception. Attendant que l'homme en noir revienne, il entreprit une meilleure analyse de l'endroit. Les murs étaient plutôt défraîchis, noircis par endroit mais gardaient toute leur noblesse d'antan. Il pensa que la bâtisse avait dû appartenir à un riche aristocrate du Shogunat à l'époque. Une agréable odeur de légumes frits vint lui chatouiller les narines. Il n'avait pas mangé avant de quitter le Dojo. Son ventre ne tarda pas le lui rappeler. Il espéra que le son désagréable ne se reproduise pas lorsqu'il se trouverait face au Lord.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, le domestique se présenta nouveau face lui. Il le pria de le suivre, le Lord l'attendait dans son salon privé. Il le suivit à travers un long corridor, de nombreux tableaux y avait été accrochés, certains présentant une famille, d'autres des paysages qui lui semblèrent presque familiers. Le chemin lui parut durer une éternité lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent en vue d'une petite porte blanche. Le domestique l'ouvrit sans hésitation, il imposa à Kenshin de le précéder et annonça au Maître son entrée. Un homme se tenait debout devant une des grandes fenêtres de la pièce. Il remercia son domestique d'un signe de tête et ce dernier quitta la pièce, laissant les deux hommes face à face. Le Lord dévisagea rapidement cet inconnu qui se présentait à lui. Kenshin en fit de même. Il était plutôt grand, bien battit, il ressemblait un peu Sano mais avec l'air méfiant de Saito. Une minute passa sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'émette le moindre son. L'homme s'avança alors vers lui, son visage s'était détendu. Il lui proposa de prendre place sur un des nombreux fauteuils qui s'offraient à eux. Un feu agréable avait été allumé dans la cheminée, ce qui ne déplut pas à Kenshin. L'air lui paraissait glacial.

L'homme prit place face lui dans un autre fauteuil. Du thé avait été apporté, il proposa une tasse au vagabond et en prit une également. Enfin, il entama :

-Que me vaut la visite d'un ancien samurai ?

- Et bien, disons que je souhaitais rencontrer l'homme qui s'est installé sur les hauteurs de la ville, qui, dit-on, viendrait de l'autre bout du monde.

L'homme mit un son qui se voulait être un petit rire.

-On m'avait dit que les japonais étaient particulièrement accueillants, je ne regrette aucunement d'être venu m'installer ici. Votre région est magnifique et ici règne le calme et la sérénité que je suis venu chercher.

-Vous ne serez aucunement déçu. Le japon est un pays magnifique même si la sérénité n'y règne que depuis peu.

- Depuis l'occident, j'ai pu suivre l'avancé de la rébellion et la chute de votre ancien régime. Même si les faits rapportés étaient sans doute erronés pour la plus part. Il n'est pas facile de connaitre l'histoire d'un pays qui se ferme entièrement au monde.

Chacun se détendit et but une gorgée de ce thé délicieux.

-J'ai directement fait importé ce thé d'Angleterre, j'espère que vous en êtes satisfait.

-Pleinement. J'ai rarement eu l'occasion d'en gouter de si raffinés.

L'homme parlait avec un léger accent, cependant, il ne buttait sur aucun mot. Ce qui surprit Kenshin qui avait pensé qu'un étranger aurait des difficultés parler sa langue.

-J'espère que mon accent ne vous gêne pas, mon père m'a longtemps enseigné votre langue mais n'hésitez pas me reprendre si je me trompe sur quelques mots. Ce serait un grand honneur de vous avoir pour correcteur.

Kenshin fut surprit sur le coup, comment cet homme avait-il deviné ses pensée ce moment là. Il répondit :

-Ce serait grand honneur pour moi.

Ils burent chacun une nouvelle gorgé de thé puis l'homme reprit :

- Cependant, je doute qu'un homme tel que vous, qui doit être sans doute bien occupé, se soit déplacé seulement pour me souhaiter la bienvenu à Tokyo.

- Je dois dire que je suis venu dans le but de vous prévenir de prendre garde si vous désirez vous promener le soir, à Tokyo. Les rues ne sont pas vraiment sûres en ce moment.

Le regard de l'homme s'illumina.

-Oui, je dois dire qu'un certain commissaire Himura est déjà venu me voir il y a quelques temps. Il disait qu'un criminel sévissait en ville depuis peu et qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendant à s'attaquer des personnes plutôt aisées.

-Alors je suis désolé de vous importuner pour une chose que vous savez déjà.

-Mais non, je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Je dois vous avouer que je suis surpris de rencontrer quelqu'un de votre trempe. Vous portez encore un sabre à votre ceinture. Ce qui est plutôt rare de nos jours.

-Oui, lors de la révolution, j'étais samurai et je dois dire que j'ai plutôt des difficultés à déposer les armes.

-Je vous comprends, affirma l'homme en riant, ce que vous avez du vivre à l'époque devait être terrible, figurez vous que je suis moi-même pris de passion pour cette période de l'histoire de votre pays. C'est un réel honneur pour moi de rencontrer un samurai. J'aimerai tellement entendre quelques unes de vos histoires, si vous n'avez pas d'affaires urgentes, je serais heureux de vous convier ma table.

-Et bien... hésita Kenshin qui n'avait pas du tout prévu cela.

-Je vais demander à Albert de s'occuper de tout. Une personne de plus dans cette grande maison occupera mon éternel solitude. Sauf si bien sûr des personnes vous attendent.

-Et bien, je dois dire que non.

-Alors vous acceptez mon offre. Excellent.

Le Lord claqua des doigts, le domestique entra, comme si, tout naturellement, il avait attendu patiemment de l'autre côté de la porte que son maître l'appelle. Il lui ordonna de faire préparer un couvert de plus et d'ouvrir le grand salon pour l'occasion. Le dénommé Albert s'exécuta en silence.

Le Lord proposa ensuite Kenshin de lui faire découvrir son domaine en attendant le début du repas. Le samurai accepta. Il était rassuré de rencontrer un étranger tel que cet homme. Il lui paraissait humble et sympathique. Cependant, il n'oublia pas la raison première pour laquelle il était venu. Enquêter au sujet d'une éventuelle corrélation entre son hôte et les meurtres qui s'abattaient sur la ville depuis quelques temps. Le Lord lui présenta l'ensemble de la maison, ses nombreuses pièces, ses cuisines, sa grange, ses écuries vides ainsi que son immense parc. En chemin il parlait le plus souvent d'histoire qu'il avait entendu sur l'époque du Bakamatsu, Kenshin se contentait de confirmer ou d'infirmer ce qu'il disait. Le Lord paraissait ravi du rôle qu'il tenait. Enfin, il lui présenta la salle où il entreposait quantité de choses en rapport avec les samuraï. Des armures aux différents types de Katana. Il y avait aussi des peintures qui rappelaient différentes scènes de batailles. Kenshin fut surpris de la masse d'objet qui était entassée là. Lui-même n'en avait jamais vu autant. Le Lord expliquait fièrement où il avait déniché toutes ces œuvres, il lui arrivait de rappeler l'histoire de leur ancien propriétaire s'il en avait connaissance. Kenshin ne disait rien, parfois souriait simplement devant l'entrain du propriétaire des lieux. Il se demanda pourquoi Saito l'avait soupçonné. Il semblait juste un peu trop emballé par la période sombre que fut la chute de l'ère Edo, mais on lui avait raconté qu'en dehors de l'ile, il existait nombre de collectionneurs qui ne cessaient d'affluer depuis la réouverture du Japon au monde. Il était presque heureux pour cet homme pour qui l'histoire de son pays était si importante.

Enfin, le domestique leur proposa de passer à table. On servit un grand repas en son honneur. Kenshin n'avait jamais vu autant de nourriture de toute sa vie. On apporta de la volaille, du boeuf, du poisson et tellement de chose encore. On aurait pu nourrir la majorité des villages alentours avec tout ce qui se trouvait là. Voyant l'air réservé de son invité, le Lord détendit l'atmosphère en le priant de bien vouloir se servir. Il disait que chez lui, il ne laisserait personne mourir de faim. Kenshin se servit et chercha les baguettes. Son hôte confus pria son serviteur de lui en apporter.

-Je suis désolé mais en occident, manger avec des baguettes est impensable.

-Je comprends, ici, manger à l'occidental est impensable.

Les deux hommes rirent de bon coeur. Lorsqu'il pu avoir des baguettes, chacun entamèrent leur plat. La nourriture était raffinée et délicieusement cuisinée. Kenshin se demanda qui pouvait bien se cacher en cuisine pour cuisiner si bien. Il avait entendu parler de ces grands chefs occidentaux mais il restait surpris devant une telle maîtrise des saveurs.

Durant le repas, le Lord ne cessait de questionner Kenshin, ce dernier évitait soigneusement de parler de ce qu'il avait vécu en tant qu'assassin, il se contenta de dire que l'époque était très troublée et qu'il n'avait pas été rare de trouver de nombreuses personnes assassinées chaque nuit. Après le repas, le Lord ayant un peu trop bu sûrement attrapa délicatement un des précieux Katana qui était entreposé sur une vaste commode. Il le tira de son fourreau d'argent. Il avait sans doute dû appartenir à un grand général. Il observa la lame que le temps et le sang avait rendu plus fragile. Il se retourna face Kenshin.

-Cette lame m'a été rapportée en Angleterre par un ami d'enfance. Il disait qu'elle avait été retrouvée planter dans le dos de l'homme qui avait abattu le général à qui elle appartenait, il disait que certaines légendes étaient nées sur ces lames maudites, ne réagissant qu'au contact de leur vrai propriétaire. Il disait qu'il n'avait jamais osé la sortir de son fourreau, de peur qu'elle se retourne contre lui. Les légendes naissent rapidement dans votre pays, ce qui donne encore plus de cachet ce genre de pièce. Je dois dire que depuis, elle ne me quitte plus, je me sens comme inexorablement attiré vers elle. Des images de bataille me viennent alors à l'esprit. Est-ce ainsi sur les champs de bataille Monsieur Himura ?

Kenshin mit plusieurs minutes répondre. Il observait le comportement de l'homme face lui, prés saisir son sabre lui aussi en cas d'attaque. Le Lord ne bougeait pas, il regardait fixement le métal brillant, attendant patiemment une réponse du Samurai.

-J'ai entendu parler de ces légendes, elles disent aussi que ces lames ont tellement tué qu'elles finissent par en devenir maléfiques, n'obéissant, en effet, qu'à leur propriétaire. Il devient lui-même esclave de leur folie meurtrière.

-Et vous, Monsieur Himura, êtes-vous devenu esclave de votre sabre ?

Kenshin, surpris de l'aplomb avec lequel l'homme lui avait posé la question, attendit encore quelques secondes avant de répondre :

-Si je l'étais devenu, je pense que je ne serais pas face vous.

-Excellente réponse. En garde alors !

Un sourire releva le coin externe droit de sa bouche. Il tenait le sabre face Kenshin. Il attendait sans l'attaquer que ce dernier sorte le sien. Cependant, le samurai ne bougea pas.

-Et bien, avez vous peur Monsieur Himura.

-Non, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur endroit, ni le moment de se livrer un duel.

-Trés bien, sortons dans ce cas, je serais heureux que vous m'appreniez quelques coups, je dois dire que je ne suis qu'un débutant en matière de combat à l'épée, mais je me débrouille plutôt bien.

Il sorti en direction du parc, contraint, Kenshin le suivit, plus pour prévenir un quelconque incident à l'extérieur de la maison que pour réellement livrer un combat.

-Allez, sortez votre sabre Monsieur Himura !

-Je ne pense pas que...

Mais déjà l'homme s'élançait sur lui, sans l'entendre protester. Contraint encore une fois, l'ancien samurai utilisa simplement son fourreau pour stopper l'attaque de l'homme face à lui. Il se déplaçait bien, mais Kenshin sentait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un bretteur occasionnel.

L'homme entama demi-tour sur lui même pour lui asséner un deuxième coup. Kenshin le bloqua nouveau avec son fourreau. Cependant, il eu la présence d'esprit de détecter un second et minuscule Katana que l'homme avait tiré rapidement de sa veste, obligeant ainsi Kenshin de dégainer son arme pour contrer les deux attaques simultanément.

Satisfait, l'homme abaissa ses armes. Il rangea son Katana ancien et remis le petit dans sa poche.

-Vous êtes bon Monsieur Himura.

-Vous souhaitiez me tuer ?

-Bien sûr que non, j'étais sûr qu'un Samurai de votre envergure ne pouvait se laisser duper par un coup si bas et lâche.

Kenshin ne répondit rien et rangea son sabre. Les coutumes de l'homme étaient étranges mais il ne semblait pas être très dangereux. Il soupira légèrement et fixa le fourreau sa ceinture.

-Cependant, votre arme est différente de toutes celles que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à présent, je dois dire que je n'en ai même jamais vu.

-En effet, je crois qu'elle est le seul exemplaire de sa catégorie, en fait, la lame est inversée, elle ne coupe pas et ne peut donc servir tuer.

-Intéressant, puis-je la porter en main ?

-Bien sûr.

Kenshin la sortit nouveau et la tendit vers l'homme face lui. Ce dernier la soupesa, passa son doigt sur la tranche, étudia le manche et la griffe de son forgeron.

-Elle est si parfait, immaculée et tellement pure.

-Ce n'est pas une arme de guerre, je ne pensais pas qu'elle vous intéresserait.

-Toutes les armes m'intéresse je dois dire, en particulier les sabres japonais, une arme si unique est un tel rêve pour moi. Si un jour vous souhaitez vous en débarrasser, n'hésitez pas me l'amener surtout.

-J'y penserais.

-Aussi, puis-je me permette de vous demander pourquoi un samurai tel que vous, ayant tué tellement de gens j'imagine, se promène désormais avec une lame inutile sa ceinture. Que recherchez-vous, la rédemption peut-être ?

La question avait coupé le souffle Kenshin, comment cet inconnu savait-il cela ? Il hésita un moment puis se justifia :

-Je ne pense jamais pouvoir obtenir le pardon pour tous ceux auxquels j'ai ôté la vie. Seulement, avec cette arme, je peux défendre mon idéal de paix, sans jamais blessé personne. Protéger la vie est désormais mon seul et unique objectif. Cette arme restera jamais immaculée de toutes traces de sang. Suffisamment entachent déjà mes mains.

-Si vous avez tellement tué et êtes toujours en vie, vous deviez être excellent. Apprendre à manier une telle arme, vous m'impressionnez je dois dire.

-Qu'y a-t-il d'impressionnant protéger la vie de ceux qui nous sont chers ?

-Excellente question encore une fois, vous êtes bon, Monsieur Himura, ceux que vous portez dans votre coeur ont beaucoup de chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous.

-Merci.

Les deux hommes se turent, on entendit seulement le bruit des criquets qui peuplaient le parc. Le Lord rompit la paix qu'il y régnait.

-Bien, je pense que nous nous sommes suffisamment amusés aujourd'hui. Il se fait plutôt tard, la nuit est déjà bien entamée et vous ne devriez pas traîner trop tard dans les rues, surtout avec tous ces meurtres.

-Oui, je dois rentrer, je vous remercie pour cet excellent repas.

-Mais, il était tout naturel de vous inviter. Je suis trés heureux de vous avoir rencontré Monsieur Himura et j'espére que nous nous reverront bientôt.

-Je l'espére aussi. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée.

-Vous aussi, soyez prudent sur le chemin, on ne sait jamais sur qui on risque de tomber.

-Vous avez raison, je vais me hâter. Merci pour tout.

-Au revoir.

Kenshin rangea soigneusement son arme et prit le chemin du retour. La lune perçait furtivement le ciel de ses rayons nocturnes. L'air était frais et le peu de nuage permettrait Kenshin de voir correctement la route jusqu'au Dojo.

Le Lord se tenait là, devant l'entrée de sa maison et regarda le Samurai quitter son champ de vision.

-Intéressant, Monsieur Himura. Quel nom intéressant. Tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-il dans sa langue maternelle.

Il s'était adressé ce qui ressemblait plus à du vide qu'à autre chose. Cependant, un rayon de clareté éclaira un instant la personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. Deux yeux brillants se dessinaient dans son dos. L'individu ne répondit pas.

-Je veux cet homme, débrouilles-toi pour qu'il trouve ceci et raménes-le moi, ajouta-t-il, toujours en anglais.

L'individu attrapa la lettre que lui tendit son maître. Il s'inclina et disparut aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

-Himura... Himura Battosai.

L'homme entra dans sa demeure, un rictus diabolique déformait son visage.


	18. Course Poursuite

Kenshin observa attentivement les alentours, de nombreuses ruelles sombres bordaient le chemin jusqu'à la maison. Il devait être prudent, l'assassin ne s'était pas montré depuis plusieurs jours, il pouvait éventuellement devenir une cible pour lui s'il croisait son chemin.

Dans ses pensée, il s'écarta pour laisser passer un groupe de moines encapuchonnés, il ne leva pas la tête pour les regarder. Mais à cette instant, il la senti, une effrayante envie de sang le frôla. Il s'immobilisa puis se retourna, le groupe continuait son chemin calmement. Il entreprit de les rattraper et les saisit les uns après les autres part le bras. Aucun, aucun d'entre eux ne produisait cette force. Mais alors, d'où venait-elle, il était tellement sûr que l'assassin se trouvait parmi eux quelques secondes plutôt. Soudain, il la senti de nouveau. Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, il en était certain cette fois, elle était bien là, à quelques mètres de lui seulement.

« _Où ?_ »

Il cherchait à sa hauteur, d'après les descriptions de Saito, elle était légèrement plus petite que lui. Un détail lui revint en mémoire à ce moment-là :

« - sur le toit, accroupis en me regardant »

Il marqua une pause et releva doucement la tête. Une masse se tenait effectivement face à lui. Accroupis, le regardant. Elle avait eu le pouvoir de le surprendre mais n'avait pas bougé, comme si elle attendait patiemment qu'il la trouve. Aucun des deux ne bougea. La lune l'éclaira un instant. Ce fut un tel choc pour Kenshin. Saito avait dit vrai, son double était face à lui. Le même visage, les mêmes cheveux, la même allure, et ce regard intense et froid. Il était fasciné par cette telle ressemblance, il resta troublé quelques instants. Soudain, une lueur assassine passa dans le regard de son adversaire, elle se redressa et regarda en direction du Dojo. Kenshin n'eut qu'un seconde pour deviner son objectif. Sans réfléchir il courut en direction du Dojo, tournant le dos à son ennemi. Il devait tous les protéger, il était si tard, ils étaient sans doute déjà endormis. Elle aurait le champ libre pour les tuer les uns après les autres.

La panique lui embrumait l'esprit. Enfin il arrivait en vue du bâtiment. Il entendait le froissement de la tunique de son agresseur devant lui, il la talonnait mais il était incapable de réduire la distance entre eux. Elle se déplaçait si vite. La scène de Kaoru ensanglantée s'imposa dans son esprit, la rage montait à l'intérieur de lui, il avait manqué de prudence. Il s'en voulait, si cela continuait, il arriverait trop tard. Il entra en trombe dans le domaine. La peur l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la force de son ennemie. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se rendit compte qu'il avait entièrement perdu sa trace. Il tenta de se calmer, il ferma les yeux et fit le vide en lui. Il devait sentir la force destructrice qui habitait l'assassin.

Il entreprit de vérifier sans bruit chaque chambre ainsi que le Dojo. Il ne trouva aucune trace de l'intruse dans la chambre de Yahiko, ni dans celle qui servait à Misao et Megumi. Il passa doucement la porte de celle d'Aoshi, mais l'ancien espion semblait dormir à point fermé. Si elle était passée là, il l'aurait senti et se serait réveillé. Enfin, arriva celle de Kaoru, il prit une profonde inspiration, s'attendant au pire. Il déplaça sans bruite à légère porte que lui bloquait l'entrée. Rien. La pièce était plongée dans un brouillard sombre, mais il ne distingua rien d'inhabituel. Il poursuivi sa quête dans le Dojo. Vide. Les questions ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit. Tout se chamboulait en lui. Il entreprit de passer la nuit à monter la garde devant la chambre de Kaoru. Si l'assassin revenait, il l'attendrait.

Une douce odeur de parfum flottait dans cette pièce. Elle distingua aussi l'odeur d'un kimono sale dans lequel son propriétaire avait dû suer toute la journée. Le bois fraîchement lavé était doux sous ses doigts. Elle avait appris à étudier dans les moindres détails chaque environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Si elle devait en arriver au combat, elle serait plus avantagée que son adversaire. Doucement et sans bruit, elle s'approcha de la jeune femme qui dormait là. Son souffle était calme et régulier. De quoi rêvait-elle en cet instant ? Elle n'avait jamais rêvé, du moins, pas dans ses souvenirs. La seule chose qu'elle voyait en fermant les yeux était le sang qui coulait sans cesse entre ses doigts, depuis ses plus lointains souvenirs. Elle s'agenouilla près d'elle. Lui caressant doucement la joue. Elle était si belle et si innocente. Elle n'avait sans doute jamais tué. Elle l'envia un instant. Elle déposa délicatement l'enveloppe près de la tête de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Reculant doucement, elle prit place sur une pile de futons qui traînait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle partirait au matin, après tout, elle ne faisait que regarder pour une fois. Elle se délectait du spectacle qui se jouait devant elle. Était-ce cela, une vie simple et sans mort ? Elle redressa une mèche de cheveux roux qui lui tombait devant les yeux, l'odeur du Samurai qu'elle poursuivait flottait dans l'air, il devait être à quelques mètres d'elle seulement, de l'autre côté de la porte, elle l'avait vu l'ouvrir quelques instants plutôt. Tapis dans l'ombre, la panique l'avait empêché de la remarquer. Bientôt elle entendit les oiseaux poussés leur premier cri, elle bascula la porte. Le samurai était bien là, il semblait comme endormi. Mais elle connaissait cet état de semi-conscience. Au moindre bruit, il se réveillerait et l'attaquerait. Elle s'approcha de lui, se baissa pour voir son visage. Il lui ressemblait tellement. Une croix lui barrait la joue gauche. L'entaille était profonde. Sa main sûre serrait fermement son sabre. Était-ce vraiment lui, cet assassin de génie ? Elle se redressa silencieusement et partit en direction de la ville. Basculant une lourde capuche qui lui couvrait entièrement la tête et une partie du visage. Elle disparut dans les premières brumes matinales.


	19. Ordre de Mission

Ce fut un courant d'air qui réveilla Kaoru. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la porte était entre-ouverte. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir oublié de la fermer la veille. Elle avait tellement été préoccupée par l'absence de Kenshin qu'elle n'y avait sans doute pas fait attention. Elle se leva en s'étirant. Elle resserra son kimono et aperçu un morceau de papier auquel elle n'avait pas vraiment prêter attention. En fait, il s'agissait d'une enveloppe entièrement noire. Elle la tint un petit moment. Se demandant pourquoi Kenshin avait déposé une telle chose près d'elle. Elle marcha en direction de l'entrée de sa chambre, tenant toujours fermement le papier entre ses doigts. Kenshin se trouvait là. Délaissant un instant l'objet de sa curiosité, elle se pencha vers lui.

Kenshin ouvrit brusquement les yeux et dégaina son sabre. Il l'avait posé machinalement contre le coup de Kaoru. Il s'en rendit compte en quelques secondes et le pire fut éviter. Kaoru, effrayé, avait ouvert la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en était sorti. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et tomba à genoux près de lui. Kenshin, extrêmement confus, s'excusa platement, il lui expliqua qu'il était tendu par toutes ces histoires et que dorénavant il fallait éviter de le surprendre ainsi.

Kaoru bafouilla une excuse et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle tenait toujours l'enveloppe noire à la main, lorsque Kenshin posa ses yeux dessus, il la lui arracha violemment des mains.

- Où... Où as-tu trouvé ceci ? Demanda-t-il fiévreusement.

- Je.. je... la chambre, sur mon futon... Ce matin... réveil.

La pauvre Kaoru avait beaucoup de mal à faire une phrase correcte. Cependant, elle s'arrêta nette lorsqu'elle vit le visage de celui qu'elle aimait se décomposer.

- Kenshin ? Murmura-t-elle.

Aucune réponse, l'ancien samurai garda les yeux fixés sur le papier sombre. Une enveloppe noire ? Qui pouvait être au courant ? Dans la chambre de Kaoru, serait-il possible que …

- Kaoru, demanda enfin le samurai sur un ton qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son angoisse, Tu avais fermé ta porte hier soir ?

- …. Oui, il me semble.

- Tu n'as rien vu d'inhabituel ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. À part ce bout de papier, au réveil près de mon oreiller ce matin.

Kenshin ne l'avait pas vu lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre de Kaoru durant la nuit. Se pourrait-il que l'intruse y ait passé la nuit sans qu'il ne le sache ?

- Aussi, ma porte était ouverte ce matin, c'est toi qui l'a laissée comme ça quand tu es rentré ?

La porte, il l'avait refermé après son coup d'oeil à l'intérieur de la pièce. Plus de doute, elle avait passé la nuit auprès de Kaoru. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas tué ? Et surtout, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas senti ! Elle avait dû forcément ressortir par la porte. Il comprit alors la gravité de la situation.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre à Kaoru, Aoshi intervint à son tour, il était arrivé quelques instants plus tôt et se tenait dans son dos.

- Je crois qu'il est tant que tu nous expliques ce qu'il se passe, Himura.


	20. Equipe Soudée

Kenshin attendit patiemment que tous se rassemblent autours de lui. Aoshi l'avait coincé, il devait leur raconter ce qu'il se passait. Surtout maintenant que ses amis étaient impliqués, surtout depuis que Kaoru risquait sa vie.

Yahiko fut étonné et Misao était inquiéte. Megumi n'avait pas pu être présente car appelée en urgence à l'hôpital. Kaoru était blème, Kenshin s'était assis près d'elle et avait déposé sa main droite sur une des siennes, gelées. Aoshi était face à eux. Il regardait l'ancien assassin intensément. Il lui rappelait Saito. Yahiko ne tint plus.

- Il faut que tu nous explique ce qui se passe Kenshin, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin !

- Bien. Je... en fait, ce type d'enveloppe étaient réservées à un usage bien précis il y a dix ans. Commença-t-il en leur montrant le document. À l'époque, lorsque les assassins devaient tuer, leurs commanditaires leur faisaient parvenir ceci. Cela signifiait que le sang allait couler le soir même. Un ordre de mission se trouvant à l'intérieur.

- Et tu l'as ouverte ? Demanda Misao, inquiéte, il était plutôt rare de la voir dans cet état.

- Non, pas encore...

Tous retirent leur souffle, Aoshi avait fermé les yeux et attendait une réaction du samurai. Kenshin posa ses yeux sur la lettre, aurait-il le courage de l'ouvrir à nouveau, comme il y a dix ans ? Il passa un doigt dans la pliure du papier et le déchira, libérant ainsi l'ordre de mission qui s'y trouvait. Il le déplia et le lut silencieusement. Ensuite, il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant profondément.

- Alors ! Dis nous ce qui est inscrit, s'écria Misao, retrouvant son impatience naturelle.

- Hum, il se racla la gorge bruyamment, il est inscrit :

« Ordre de mission :

Cible : Lord Kelwin, étranger britannique, domicilié à Suna

Avant minuit ce soir

L'heure du jugement à sonner »

C'était comme avant, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment quitté Kyoto. Il revit les centaines de lettres ainsi faites qu'il avait eu à déplier, inlassablement. Le nom de la cible et son domicile ou le lieu dans lequel cela devait être fait. C'était une répétition de ce qu'il avait connu dix ans auparavant. Il s'imprégnait du nom de sa victime, préparait ses armes, graissait son fourreau. Il se voyait exécuter toujours et encore le même rituel. Il laissa tomber la lettre à ses pieds et mis sa tête entre ses mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kenshin ? Demanda Kaoru d'un ton à peine audible.

- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas.

Kenshin était perdu. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ? Les questions l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement. Que cherchait le maître de cet assassin, il savait qui il était, il savait pour son passé meurtrier, il savait tout de lui. Il se sentait nu, dans l'impossibilité de se défendre, coincé comme toutes les proies qu'il avait abattus jadis.

- De toute évidence, l'homme qui a fait déposer cela te connait. La question est de savoir pourquoi il a fait cela. Cet ordre de mission t'est destiné. Peut être pense-t-il que tu es toujours l'assassin que tu étais il y dix ans, déclara Aoshi avec son calme habituel.

- Je...

- Kenshin, si tu as d'autres choses à nous dire, tu dois le faire, Kaoru a été mise en danger parce que tu ne nous a rien dit depuis quelques temps !

Yahiko l'avait piqué au vif. Il releva la tête, inspira profondément et entreprit de tout leur raconter depuis son dialogue privé avec Saito. Au fur et à mesure, les visages de chacun blêmirent. Enfin, il arriva au moment de sa poursuite de la veille avec l'assassin. Le visage inexpressif d'Aoshi se tendit d'un coup, il était furieux de n'avoir rien sentit, lui non plus.

- Comment un individu comme ça peut passer inaperçu aussi longtemps ? Demanda Yahiko.

- Il est très entraîné, nous le sommes moins depuis la fin de l'ère Edo, c'est comme si son entraînement avait continué depuis cette époque, notre adversaire est bien plus puissant que tous les autres, c'est évident.

- Plus puissant ? S'écrièrent Yahiko et Sano, qui s'était réveillé entre-temps, comment c'est possible, on a déjà eu du mal avec Enishi la dernière fois, ça risque vite de devenir problématique !

- Vous ne combattrez pas, déclara Kenshin.

Les deux excités se tournèrent vers lui, l'air indigné.

- Mais, commencèrent-ils.

- Non, ce combat est d'ordre personnel cette fois, se résigna-t-il, vous ne serez impliqués que si je tombe et pas avant. Vous m'avez entendu ?

- Mais... mais, tu ne peux pas...

- Si je le peux.

Ils se turent, impressionnés par le ton qu'avait employé leur ami. Ils ne le reconnaissaient pas, lui qui était si doux et calme d'habitude. Chacun se leva l'un après l'autre, brisant le cercle qu'ils avaient involontairement formé. Kenshin n'en dirait certainement pas plus et il devait réfléchir seul à ce que devait faire. Kaoru restait figée à ses côtés, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir, devait-elle le réconforter, le rassurer, le laisser seul. Elle opta pour la dernière solution. Cependant, au moment de se lever, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du guerrier.

- Tu n'es pas seul Kenshin, ne l'oublie pas, ne m'oublie pas.

Elle se détacha de lui et partit en direction du Dojo, elle devait reprendre l'entraînement, Yahiko et Misao l'attendait déjà.

Kenshin avait pris soin d'éviter de parler de son éventuel lien de parenté avec l'assassin. Il avait jugé en avoir assez dit pour que ses amis puissent se défendre. Pour le moment du moins.

Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir en silence. L'assassin savait qu'il n'était pas au Dojo la veille, si le but de son maître était de tuer Kenshin ou de faire du mal à ceux qu'il aimait, il en avait eu tout le pouvoir. L'assassin n'était pourtant pas venu pour tuer cette fois, seulement pour lui transmettre un message. Ce dernier, lui demandant clairement d'abattre l'homme qu'il venait de rencontrer. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c'est la raison pour laquelle l'assassin n'ait pas été lui-même envoyé pour tuer Lord Kelwin, après tout, il ne s'agissait que d'un riche personnage totalement inoffensif. Ceci signifiait que le maitre de cet assassin connaissait Kenshin, ou connaissait au moins son passé durant la chute de l'ère Edo. Il devait aussi connaitre ses habitudes actuelles puisqu'il savait qu'il vivait désormais au Dojo. Il devait être surveillé depuis un long moment déjà, sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. L'homme savait donc qu'il entretenait des relations avec la police, raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu le trouver lui-même. Kenshin en vint à la déduction qu'il avait envoyé son assassin pour faire pression sur lui, pour le forcer à reprendre son travail. Cependant, la raison lui échappait encore.

A présent, le seul choix qui lui restait à faire était de savoir s'il resterait au Dojo cette nuit et prendrait le risque que l'assassin ne revienne prendre les vies de ses amis ou marcher vers la maison du Lord, dans l'espoir de trouver une réponse à toutes ses questions.

Il se leva enfin et entreprit de nettoyer son arme consciencieusement. Il profita du soleil de l'après midi pour terminer le linge et prépara le repas du soir. Ils se retrouvèrent tous autours du repas.

- Alors ? Demanda Sano avec impatience, tu vas faire quoi pour ce soir !

- Oui, on y a tous pensé aujourd'hui, on s'est dit que si tu voulais y aller, on irait tous avec toi même si tu refuse ! Lança Yahiko avec conviction.

- Oui, ils ont raison pour cette fois, affirma, impassible, Aoshi.

Kenshin bu une gorgée de Sake, les yeux fermés, il réfléchissait.

- Moi aussi, j'ai l'intention de venir, clama Kaoru, et quoique tu dises d'ailleurs, même si tu ne veux pas qu'on se batte, on sera avec toi, et si ça tourne mal, on prendra les choses en main.

- Hum... De toute façon, quoi que je dise vous n'en ferez tous qu'à votre tête.

Tout affirmèrent d'un signe de tête, résolu et définitif.

- Très bien, mangez alors, il faudra être fort.

- Oui ! Crièrent ensemble Yahiko, Sano, Misao et Kaoru.

Le repas se passa dans une relative bonne humeur, cependant, la tension semblait montée entre eux, quasi-imperceptible.

Lorsque les derniers rayons du soleil eurent disparus. Chacun se leva, préparant ses armes, échauffant poignets et chevilles.

- Qu'as-tu prévu pour ce soir ? Demanda doucement Aoshi dans le dos de Kenshin et à l'écart des autres.

- Tuer cet homme n'est pas dans mon idée.

Aoshi souffla, les yeux fermés. Kenshin n'avait aucune idée sur ce qui se passerait une fois en chemin, cependant, Aoshi savait que si ce meutrier se montrait de nouveau, si l'occasion se présenterait, il le tuerait lui-même sans hésiter.

Lorsque la lune approcha de son point le plus culminant, l'équipe entière se mit en mouvement. Ils se dirigèrent doucement et en silence vers la falaise qui surplombait la ville. Kenshin marchait en tête, connaissant déjà le chemin, Kaoru le rattrappa rapidement.

- Tu es inquiet.

- … Oui, un peu.

- Et s'il n'y a personne là bas ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je sens que le meutrier y sera, mon instinct de …

- D'assassin ? Tenta Kaoru, attendant la réaction de Kenshin.

- …..

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à leur arrivée devant les grandes grilles rouillées. Sano ne pu retenir le silence plus longtemps :

- Un lord vit dans cette ruine ?

- Oui, mais la maison est en rénovation, soyez sur vos gardes, peut être que nous ne sommes pas seuls.

- Bien.

Ils entrèrent prudemment, enjambant en silence les déchets ça et là. Aoshi, collé par Misao, et Sano protégeait les ailes de leur déploiement. Yahiko et Kaoru se trouvait au centre, Kenshin ouvrait la marche. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, rien. Aucune force, aucun bruissement de feuillage. Tous sursautèrent lorsqu'une brindille sèche craqua sous le pied de Kaoru. Elle s'excusa d'un signe de main.

- Il n'y a personne ici, murmura Yahiko.

Soudain, Kenshin s'immobilisa, regardant droit devant lui.

- Il semble que tu ais tort, affirma Aoshi, regarde, dit-il en pointant son doigt sur quelque chose se trouvant à quelques mètres d'eux.


	21. Double Maléfique

Quelques choses, ou plutôt, quelqu'un se tenait là. Un rayon de lune l'éclaira un instant. Il portait un Hakama sombre et usé sur le bas, laissant entrevoir la peau de ses chevilles très claire. Il était plutôt petit et mince. Sa ceinture serrée de plusieurs tours autours de la taille et un Keiko-gi doublé encadrait le haut de son corps. Il portait un long Katana à la taille. Kaoru se souvenait en avoir déjà vu un de tel mais sans se rappeler où. Lorsque le rayon éclaira son visage, tous restèrent bouche bée. Devant eux se tenait le double de leur ami. Son cou était fin et délicat, son visage, ferme mais presque enfantin, sa bouche était mince et une masse de cheveux roux, tenus en une haute queue de cheval, tombait lourdement, couvrant en partie ses yeux. Ses yeux... Kaoru sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle se souvint tout à coup où elle l'avait croisé. Au marché, quelques temps auparavant. Des yeux perçants et glacés. Ils la transpercèrent à nouveau.

- Mais, c'est cette femme que j'ai croisé un jour au marché ! déclara cette dernière en tombant à genoux.

Ses amis avait à peine pu entendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Yahiko se baissa à ses côtés, lui non plus ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps ce regard posé sur eux. Aoshi s'était rapproché d'eux, poussant Misao au centre, il pourrait mieux les protéger s'ils ne s'exposaient pas. Sano était passé devant le petit groupe au sol. Kenshin, lui, n'avait ni entendu ce que Kaoru avait murmuré, ni bougé d'un pouce. Il la fixait simplement. Enfin il pouvait la voir dans son ensemble. Il était effectivement surpris de son extrême ressemblance avec elle. Il en était même troublé.

Il se retourna pour regarder Aoshi et lui fit un léger signe de la main. Aoshi ayant compris ce que son ami lui demandait, s'adressa à Sano :

- Nous devons protéger Kaoru et les autres avant tout, n'interfère pas entre Kenshin et …

- Elle, termina l'ancien assassin en la pointant du menton.

- Elle ? Demanda Sano qui semblait être complètement perdu au milieu de tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se contenta de marmonner en faisant ce qu'Aoshi lui demandait. Il se pencha sur ses amis au sol pour savoir si tout allait bien. Kaoru lui fit signe que oui mais s'inquiétait pour Yahiko qui n'avait pas bougé, il tremblait de tout son corps. Misao posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, tentant de le faire revenir à la réalité. Il fini par hocher doucement la tête.

Rassuré qu'il se remette peu à peu de sa rencontre, les autres reportèrent toute leur attention sur Kenshin qui avançait doucement en direction de l'individu face à eux. Elle, elle n'avait pas bougé. Les bras le long du corps, son regard était braqué en direction de celui qui marchait jusqu'à elle. Kenshin aperçu un instant la lueur rouge qui illuminait ses yeux. Il avait l'impression de se voir, dix longues années avant. Lui ressemblait-il vraiment ? Une telle bête dormait-elle aussi en lui depuis ce temps ? Aurait-il assez de force encore pour se battre contre lui-même ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit à cet instant, il devait reprendre le dessus et ne pas se laissait submerger ainsi, sinon il courrait à la catastrophe. Il serra les poings et se redressa, en se ressaisissant. Bien entendu, son adversaire n'avait loupé aucun détail de son manège intérieur. Il le savait, il ne devait plus laisser passer aucun sentiment. Il chassa de son visage les moindres petits prémices d'un quelconque doute ou d'une hésitation. Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable qui lui permettrait de parer à une éventuelle attaque. Il tenta :

-Que veux-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Pour qui travailles-tu ?

Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il approcha doucement une main du fourreau de son arme et l'autre de la poignée. Il serra ses doigts autours de cette dernière. L'autre ne bougea pas. Saito lui avait raconté sa façon d'attaquer, il ne se ferait pas prendre à son jeu. Il devait la forcer à attaquer la première. Réfléchissant à un moyen de la faire craquer rapidement, il étudia le terrain qui l'entourait. La terre était sablonneuse, ce qui l'empêcherait, lui, comme elle, de prendre un appui correct et puissant. Le sol était jalonné d'entraves en tout genre, branche, pierre, métal, il devrait prendre garde en cas de course ou s'il devait reculer rapidement. Enfin, son adversaire bougea. Elle avait compris qu'il s'en tiendrait là un moment. Elle tira le Katana de son propre fourreau, l'arme était brillante et excellemment entretenue. Il était en effet recourbé. La pointe frottant plus fort lorsqu'elle le dégainait, ce qui eut pour effet d'accroitre sa vitesse. Cependant, Kenshin pu remarquer un nouveau détail, le bout de son arme était effilé de chaque côté. Elle pouvait couper dans n'importe quel sens. Ce qui l'inquiéta un peu plus. Elle décrivit un arc de cercle, tendit son sabre au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit violemment vers l'avant, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Elle était rapide et si sûre d'elle. Kenshin cherchait désespérément une faille mais n'eut pas plus le temps de l'étudier, un instant plus tard, elle n'était plus face à lui. Il la détecta sur sa droite. Il s'écarta souplement, prenant soin de se protéger avec son propre sabre. Les deux lames s'entrechoquèrent, provoquant des étincelles. Elle s'écarta d'un bond, revenant dans son champ de vision. Elle s'immobilisa à quelques mètres de lui. Son attaque les avait rapprochés. Kenshin pu distinguer une légère cicatrice qui lui barrait l'arcade gauche, la paupière supérieure et une partie de sa joue, du même côté. Ses yeux, de plus près, semblaient encore plus vides d'émotion. La seule qu'il pu distinguer était l'envie de tuer. Il ne pu retenir un léger tremblement. Ceci n'échappa pas à son adversaire qui profita de cet instant pour se jeter à nouveau sur lui. Cette fois, il eut le temps de voir son attaque, elle se déplaçait plus vite que lui, tenant son arme du côté gauche, les deux mains crispées sur la poignée. La pointe frotta sur le sol, utilisant la puissance de sa course, elle la releva violemment vers lui, entraînant un nuage de sable avec elle. Kenshin n'eut pas le temps de fermer les yeux, trop occupé à détailler son attaque, de nombreux grains vinrent s'y fixer. Obligé de les fermer, il évita de justesse la seconde attaque qu'elle avait lancé dans la foulé, un parfait quart de tour sur la droite, projetant avec force la tranche de son arme sur son flanc gauche. Il atterrit avec légèreté deux ou trois mètres plus loin. Kaoru avait retenu son souffle, elle fut soulager de voir qu'il allait bien. Son bonheur fut de courte durée. Son ainé tomba à genoux, se tenant douloureusement les côtés. Du sang coulait déjà abondamment entre ses doigts. Elle l'avait touché ?

- Elle l'a eu, souffla Aoshi, l'inquiétude filtrant malgré lui dans sa voix.


	22. Battosai contre Battosai

Les autres fixèrent leur ami au sol. L'autre s'avançait vers lui, tenant fermement son arme. Elle s'arrêta face à lui et s'agenouilla. En le regardant souffrir, elle se pencha à son oreille :

- Lèves toi si tu ne veux pas qu'ils meurent, murmura-t-elle dans une langue qui était inconnu à Kenshin

Sa voix était suave et douce. Elle s'écarta de lui et pointa son arme vers Kaoru :

- Lèves toi, sinon c'est elle qui meure, continua-t-elle dans cette même langue.

Comprenant à travers son geste ce qu'elle disait, Kenshin combattit sa douleur, il planta son arme devant lui, s'appuyant dessus pour se relever. Bientôt, il était debout et soulevait son arme vers elle.

-Jamais tu ne la toucheras !

Il avait hurlé malgré lui et commençait à perdre ses moyens. Elle était rapide et douée, mais il devrait l'être encore plus s'il souhaitait protéger celle qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Il libéra son Ki, une aura meurtrière flottait autours de lui. Il serrait tellement fort son sabre que le sang coulait goutte à goutte le long de la poignée. Il se mit en garde. Son ennemie, apparemment satisfaite de sa réaction, copia sa position. Tout deux emploierait les techniques du Hiten Misurugi. Aoshi se sentit écraser par les auras de chacun. La fureur avait envahit son ami, ce qui l'effraya un instant. Rapidement il se reprit et ne ressentit plus que de la jalousie envers cette femme. Lui n'avait jamais pu produire un tel déchaînement intérieur chez Kenshin, même lorsqu'il l'avait combattu aux côtés de Shishio. Il était impatient de voir la suite du combat. Contrairement aux autres d'ailleurs. Kaoru avait plaqué les mains sur son visage, elle s'en voulait tellement d'être devenue le fardeau de Kenshin, elle était son point faible et son ennemi le savait pertinemment. Elle pourrait l'utiliser pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, qu'allait-il se passer ensuite ? Et si Kenshin la tuait ? Et surtout, s'il mourrait ? A cause d'elle. Sentant l'angoisse de son professeur, Yahiko prit le rôle de l'ami rassurant à coeur, il l'entoura de ses petits bras d'enfant, espérant calmer un peu son désespoir, il la comprenait à cet instant. Lui aussi avait peur pour Kenshin, il était son mentor, celui dont il voulait suivre les traces.

Le combat repris de plus belle, les techniques s'enchaînant à une rapidité effrayante. Bientôt, on n'entendit plus que le bruit du métal s'entre-choquant. L'odeur du sang pourrissait l'air. Kenshin élança alors son attaque la plus puissante mais il n'avait pas prévu ce qui se passa l'instant suivant. Son adversaire n'esquiva pas son attaque, sa lame inversé s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaule de cette dernière, elle bloqua son avancée avec le fourreau de son sabre qu'elle brandissait vers lui, lui planta son propre sabre dans la cuisse gauche, le lâcha et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing en pleine figure. Sous l'effet de la surprise, Kenshin fut projeté sur le côté. Déséquilibré, il tomba lourdement en arrière, s'étalant de tout son long sur le sol, la lame toujours enfoncée dans sa jambe. La douleur se propagea rapidement dans tout son corps. A tâtonnement, il cherche à s'en saisir pour s'en délivrer. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la saisir, il la senti s'enfoncer encore plus en lui. Son ennemie avait saisi la poignée et appuyait, il la senti découpant plus profondément la chair, il ne pu retenir un cri épouvantable.

Kaoru s'était bouchée les oreilles et hurlait qu'on arrête ça tout de suite. Yahiko la serrait encore plus contre lui, il avait aussi du mal à soutenir la scène du regard. Sano était crispé, il se battait intérieurement pour ne pas intervenir. Aoshi avait déjà sorti ses deux katana. Au moindre signe, il se jetterait sur elle.

Soudain, elle tira violemment l'arme de la jambe de Kenshin, le libérant ainsi de son étreinte infernale. Elle recula, saisit l'arme qui était toujours enfoncée dans sa propre épaule et l'arracha sans ménagement. Elle le jeta ensuite au pied de Kenshin. La lame, immaculée, était désormais couverte de ce liquide rouge. Le sang semblait se délecter du métal si pur qui la créait. Doucement, il le recouvrit presque entièrement. Kenshin sentit l'écoeurement lui monter à la gorge. Il avait échoué, son arme était à nouveau couvert de sang, il était à terre, son ennemi était encore debout. Il avait du mal à se souvenir comment il en était arrivé là. Il entre-aperçu la femme qui le regardait se battre depuis le début. Il l'avait déçu. Il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. En fait, il avait toujours été cet assassin, depuis dix longues années, il se voilait la face. Sa vie était destinée à ôter la vie des autres. Un point c'est tout. La douleur disparut instantanément. Il se releva, il devait la tuer, elle, maintenant. Un seul assassin devait survivre. Il serait le meilleur. Il se saisit de son arme et la retourna. Une lueur orangée flottait dans son regard.

Kaoru regarda la scène sans broncher, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Sano ne l'entendait pas ainsi, il se préparait à s'élancer vers son ami, il ne pouvait pas le laisser descendre dans ces abysses infernales. Aoshi bloqua son avancée.

- Pousses-toi de là sinon je t'explose ! Hurla le combattant.

- Non, ressaisis toi, Kenshin doit régler cela seul, même si cela le perd ! Il doit le faire.

- Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Il va mourir, il va, il va...

- La tuer ? Demanda Aoshi, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

Sano ne sut que répondre. Il tomba à genoux, rejoignant ses amis déjà au sol, Aoshi continua :

- Si tu interfère, si tu meurs, Kenshin ne reviendra jamais, plus jamais tu m'entends, alors que s'il est seul, il y a une chance qu'il revienne. Même si elle est mince.

- Mais... Non... Ken..shin...

Sano frappa le sol de ses deux poings, il laisserait son ami mourir ? Et Kaoru, pourquoi elle ne disait rien, il risqua un regard vers elle. Les larmes coulaient en cascade sur son visage. L'homme qu'elle aimait lui échappait. Et elle ne pourrait jamais le rattraper.


	23. Survis !

Les deux adversaires s'arrêtèrent un moment, leur souffle était saccadé et chacun était plus ou moins blessé. Le sang s'étalait aux pieds de Kenshin et il coulait abondamment au bras gauche de son adversaire. Bientôt le combat se terminerait, encore une ou deux attaques et l'un deux tomberait définitivement.

Un grand bruit retentit dans le dos du petit groupe à l'entrée, une douzaine d'hommes armés s'approchaient d'eux.

- Des bandits ! S'écria Misao

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire là, ceux-là !

- Une maison de maître, ça attire les foules, répondit Aoshi.

- On fait quoi alors ? Demanda Sano, encore au sol.

- On se défend, hurla Yahiko, Kenshin est occupé, on doit se débrouiller, aller, debout Kaoru !

Le garçon poussa la jeune femme sans ménagement, elle devait se secouer pour sauver sa vie. Elle s'obligea à quitter Kenshin des yeux, attrapa machinalement le Boken que lui lançait Yahiko et se mit en garde. Perturbé par le devenir de celui qu'elle aimait, elle semblait incapable de se défendre correctement, Yahiko prit les devants et assomma un premier adversaire. Il poussa Kaoru dans un fourré tout proche et entreprit de prendre à partie un second adversaire. Sano en tenait deux autres non loin, Misao et Aoshi se battait dos à dos. Leur combat faisait rage, Kaoru se retourna dans sa cachette pour regarder en arrière, pour regarder « l'autre » combat.

Les deux adversaires se tournaient autours, cherchant la meilleure ouverture de l'autre côté. Ils s'étaient rapprochés dangereusement du bord de la falaise mais aucun ne semblait s'en soucier. Un quart de seconde plus tard, ils s'élançaient à nouveau. Kenshin savait qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser sa meilleure attaque, il opta, comme son adversaire, pour l'envol du Dragon. S'élevant chacun dans les airs, le poids plus léger de la jeune femme lui permit de gagner en vitesse par rapport à Kenshin, Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup donné, il le prit de plein fouet, la fatigue avait eut raison de lui. Il retomba mollement sur le sol. Il ne parvint pas à se relever cette fois. Il pu seulement se mettre à genoux face à elle. Appuyant ses mains sur le sol, lui permettant à peine de ne pas s'écraser. Il cracha une grosse quantité de sang et de salive. Le coup l'avait percuté sous l'aisselle. Il perdait encore plus de sang, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner, était-ce vraiment la fin cette fois ? Retourné son sabre n'avait pas été suffisant. Il avait tout abandonné et allait perdre ce qui lui restait, la vie.

Son adversaire leva une dernière fois son sabre et vint le déposer sur son cou. Une légère pression le lui couperait net. C'est à ce moment qu'une petite chose ronde tomba de l'intérieur du Gi de l'homme à genoux face à elle. Une toupie d'enfant roula jusqu'à ses pieds, la couleur était passée et elle était recouverte de sang par endroit. L'air se glaça autours d'eux. Son regard fixait inlassablement l'objet qui s'immobilisa peu à peu. Pour la première fois, Kenshin vit son regard tressaillir, Il sentit l'arme tremblée sur sa peau. Elle tendit la main pour s'en saisir. Doucement, elle referma ses doigts dessus. La lueur meurtrière dans son regard semblait avoir disparut. Kenshin aurait pu la tuer à ce moment mais il n'en fit rien, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Un bruit retentissant les sortis de leur torpeur, une grande lumière éclaira la nuit. Les bandits venaient de faire exploser l'imposante porte de bois de la maison du Lord. Bientôt ils seraient sur eux et ils étaient tous les deux pris au piège, seule la falaise s'étendait derrière eux. Le reste de l'équipe reculait déjà vers la ville, les bandits s'introduisaient dans la résidence. Yahiko arracha Kaoru du fourré où elle se trouvait, cette dernière hurlait, elle devait sauver Kenshin, il n'était pas mort, pas encore ! Sano la saisit, et avec Yahiko, il la tirèrent en arrière. Ils devaient la protéger, ils devaient tous redescendre vers la ville. Ils ne pouvaient plus aider Kenshin désormais, l'armée de bandit avait grossit et nombre d'entre eux arrivaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils en assommaient. Ils devaient tous battre en retraite.

Kenshin tenta de se relever mais il retomba, la douleur étant réapparut entre temps, elle se fit encore plus intense. Les bandits les encercleraient bientôt, ne leur laissant plus d'autres choix que de sauter, pour atterrir quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas dans l'énorme chute d'eau et son remous mortel. Son adversaire jeta un oeil vers la résidence du Lord, sous le regard désespéré de Kenshin, elle releva son arme et se jeta sur lui, enfonçant profondément la lame dans son épaule gauche, ce qui arracha un cri horrible à ce dernier.

- Survis... lui souffla-t-elle en japonais à l'oreille

Dans son élan, elle se projeta contre lui et ils basculèrent ensemble dans le vide.

Kaoru avait assisté à cette dernière scène, Kenshin venait de mourir et de disparaître sous ses yeux. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement, sa tête la faisait énormément souffrir, elle eu juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette derrière une des nombreuses fenêtres que comptait la façade du bâtiment. Les bandits tentaient déjà de s'introduire à l'intérieur.


	24. Cauchemar Mortel

Ce fut la dernière image dont elle se souvenait en se réveillant le lendemain. Tout lui revenait douloureusement en tête, le combat de Kenshin face à son double, le réveil de l'assassin en lui, l'arrivée des bandits, le bruit, l'odeur du sang et la mort... de Kenshin. Elle enfuit sa tête dans ses mains, ses yeux ne pleuraient plus, ils ne le pouvaient plus. Elle avait déjà tellement versé de larmes depuis la veille qu'il lui semblait que son corps ne comptait plus une seule goutte d'eau. Megumi était passé plusieurs fois pour voir comment elle se portait. Elle était restée prostrée sur son futon sans décrocher un mot. La médecin avait fini par enquérir des informations auprès de Sano et d'Aoshi. Seulement, personne en dehors de Kaoru n'avait vu la fin du combat entre Kenshin et l'autre assassin. Aoshi restait plongé dans un silence pesant et passait son temps devant l'autel du Dojo, il avait du mal à réaliser la disparition de Kenshin. Yahiko s'en tenait aux tâches qui revenaient en général à Kenshin, lorsqu'il était là, mais plusieurs fois, il s'était réfugié dans la chambre de se dernier et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps la mort de son ami. Sano s'en était pris à Aoshi, insultant ce dernier, affirmant que sans lui, Kenshin serait encore là parce que lui aurait pris part au combat, avant de disparaître quelque part en ville. Misao ne savait plus quoi faire, Aoshi s'était muré dans le silence et Kaoru était complétement amorphe.

Elle avait à peine le courage de tourner la tête et avait l'impression que cette dernière était constamment serrée dans un étau invisible. Pourtant, elle espérait que les évènements de ces derniers temps n'étaient qu'un cauchemar duquel elle allait bientôt se réveiller. Kenshin serait là, assis ou en train de préparer le repas comme à son habitude, entouré de nombreux enfants qui l'adoraient et souriant comme toujours. Pensant à cela, un sanglot étouffé lui échappa. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ce n'était pas possible. Ils commençaient à peine à être heureux. Personne n'avait le droit de lui arracher l'homme pour qui elle aurait pu mourir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, un puissant sentiment de vengeance assombrissait son coeur. Si seulement cette femme était encore en vie, elle aurait pu la tuer... Tuer ? Non, Kenshin n'aurait pas voulu cela. Mais n'avait-il pas lui aussi retourner son sabre, abandonnant tout ses principes ? Il avait décidé de tuer à nouveau, de redevenir celui qu'il fuyait depuis si longtemps, l'avait-il oublié, elle et sa promesse ? Avait-il remis tout en cause, pour les sauver ou pour gouter à nouveau à la mort et au sang ? Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elles n'auraient plus jamais de réponses. A nouveau, Kaoru enfuit sa tête dans son oreiller, serrant ses paupières, une seule larme coulant le long de sa joue. Peut être serait-elle la dernière.

A quelques distances du Dojo, un homme tournait en rond dans son magnifique salon occidental. Il faisait les cents pas devant un petit groupe installé confortablement dans les différents fauteuils moelleux qui se trouvaient entreposés ça et là.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi sont-ils morts tous les deux, cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi ! L'objectif était qu'il meure, ou mieux, qu'il rejoigne son rang d'assassin auprès d'elle ! Dans les deux cas, j'aurai mis la main sur une arme unique et deux oiseaux rares pour ma collection !

- Je n'ai fait que suivre vos ordres, nous sommes des mercenaires payés pour les appliquer, nous ne sommes pas là pour tergiverser.

- Abrutis, si vous aviez réfléchis cinq minutes de plus, nous n'en serions pas là !

L'homme assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche se renfrogna. Il n'aimait pas être insulté, encore moins par un soit-disant « bourgeois étranger ».

- Nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandé, maintenant, payez nous.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais vous payer, je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je souhaitais !

- Il était convenu que nous devions faire fuir les compagnons de ce samurai à la chevelure de feu, ils sont partis, le marché est conclu, payez nous.

L'homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, comme il le faisait si souvent. Son regard se pencha vers la falaise d'où avaient sauté les deux combattants la veille. Il évalua la distance qui séparait le haut du sol en contre bas. Les remous provoqués par l'imposante cascade envoyaient une pluie fine et disparate jusqu'à plusieurs mètres de hauteur. Comment aurait-elle pu s'en sortir ? Mais aucun corps n'avait été retrouvé en contre bas... Sentant l'impatience des mutins présents chez lui, il se décida enfin à parler.

- Bien, je vous payerai, mais après un dernier travail. Je souhaite que vous partiez à la recherche des deux samurais qui ont sauté hier.

- Vous nous envoyez chercher deux fantômes ? Ils sont morts vos soldats ! Bouffés par les poissons à l'heure qu'il est.

- Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi aucun corps n'a refait surface.

Aucun d'entre eux ne sut quoi répondre. Logiquement, après plusieurs heures, ils auraient dû en effet être rejetés quelques kilomètres en aval.

- Bien, puisque personne ne me donne de réponse, je veux que vous suiviez le courant de la rivière, débrouillez vous pour me les retrouver et s'ils sont encore en vie, ramenez-les moi. Je double la prime de celui qui me les apportera.

A cette déclaration, nombreux laissèrent échapper un cri de joie, la somme promis devenait d'autant plus intéressante. Le Lord était bien riche, mais ils étaient nombreux, ils devraient donc chacun se livrer bataille pour avoir la meilleure part, ce qui engendra un mouvement guerrier dans la salle. Le Lord se contenta de sourire pour lui même. Sa protégée était forte, il le savait, il la retrouverait et elle lui appartiendrait de nouveau, il pourrait continuer à rentabiliser son investissement. En prime, il aurait peut être le droit à un deuxième assassin. Friand de ce genre de collection, il se sentit presque impatient de les retrouver. Il pria ses mercenaires de prendre congé et s'isola avec un bol de Sake de qualité. Il le dégusta lentement, ses yeux pétillaient déjà à l'idée de s'approprier ces deux oiseaux rares.


	25. La Proie et le Chasseur

Après plusieurs heures de marche difficile et intense, enfin ils arrivèrent en vue d'un espace qui pourrait leur permettre de souffler un peu. La masse difforme se déplaça lentement, escaladant le chemin escarpé qui lui accorderait ensuite un moment de répit. Elle déplaça légèrement le lierre cachant l'entrée de la petite caverne et qui la rendaient invisible aux yeux du commun des mortels. Elle semblait porter sur son dos un paquet précieux et fragile, elle le déposa lentement sur le sol après l'avoir tâté du pied, cherchant l'endroit le moins inconfortable. Dans la lueur de la nuit, le paquet se transforma vite en une forme vivante et humaine. L'homme au sol respirait difficilement, l'autre individu entreprit de lui ôter la plus part de ses vêtements trempés. Elle dégagea ensuite les blessures les plus importantes, plaça une bande de tissus entre les dents de l'homme. Elle grattait les plaies, cherchant les éventuelles impuretés qui auraient pu se glisser entre la peau et la masse musculaire. L'autre, la mâchoire tendue, serrant la grosse bande de tissus, étouffait un à un les cris horribles qu'il aurait pu pousser dans une situation semblable.

Les soins durèrent plusieurs heures, ils étaient longs et fastidieux, la jeune femme n'était pas habituée à soigner ses proies. Cependant, elle s'appliquait, oubliant même ses propres blessures et douleurs. Elle ne croisait jamais le regard de l'autre, se concentrant uniquement sur la tâche qu'elle s'était attribuée.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle banda ce qu'elle pu et ordonna à l'homme de se reposer. Ce dernier, n'entendant qu'à peine ce qu'elle venait de lui adresser, sombra dans un profond sommeil, sans rêves ni repos.

Ce fut un doux et chaud rayon de soleil qui le réveilla. Il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières, durant un instant, il se demanda ce qu'il faisait, allongé à même le sol, caché dans cette cavité rocheuse. Cependant, la vive douleur qui lui traversa le corps l'instant d'après lui remit rapidement les idées en place. Il souffla profondément et lentement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, tentant de calmer les maux de son corps. Lorsque la douleur s'atténua, il entreprit une meilleure observation de ce qui l'entourait.

Son corps avait presque entièrement été dévêtu mais il était couvert d'un vieux Obi noir et usé. Ce dernier était humide au niveau des manches mais lui tenait chaud. Seul son Hakama lui couvrait le reste du corps. Ses chaussettes avaient été retirées et ses sandales traînaient quelques centimètres plus loin. Sa tête semblait reposée sur une masse moelleuse, un tas de feuilles mortes mais fraîchement arrachées. Une odeur de bois brulé embaumait la grotte. Il baissa les yeux et repéra un feu que l'ont venait sans doute d'éteindre. Vu les cendres que contenait le petit espace que l'ont avait créé pour son usage, il avait dû brûler toute la nuit. Les pierres autours de lui étaient encore chaudes.

Il promena son regard d'un bout à l'autre de son champ de vision, là, il l'aperçu. Elle s'était assoupie entre lui et l'entrée. Elle ne portait plus qu'une vieille loque qui lui couvrait à peine les épaules, la poitrine et les hanches. Elle était sale et pleine de sang. Son Hakama noir semblait être humide lui aussi. Il était déchiré en plusieurs endroits, laissant entrevoir la peau fine et blanche de ses jambes. Elle dormait adossé au mur, une jambe à moitié tendue, l'autre repliée debout, contre laquelle reposait son bras et son sabre. Sa tête retombait mollement vers le sol, balançant au rythme de sa respiration. Ses cheveux, aussi flamboyants que les siens, encadraient son visage, ils étaient collés par le sang par endroit. Son bras avait cessé de saigner mais n'avait ni été nettoyé, ni soigné à en juger par la plaie sale qui le barrait jusqu'à l'épaule. Ses pieds étaient abimés et coupés en plusieurs endroits, elle avait dû courir sans chaussure dans la forêt. Il se pencha pour l'observer de plus près. Son visage était presque celui d'un enfant. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire serrée mais elle semblait dormir. Kenshin ne chercha pas à s'approcher plus, il connaissait cet état de demi-sommeil. En tant qu'assassin, il n'avait jamais pu réellement dormir jusqu'au jour où il avait rencontré Tomoe. Il savait que si elle ressentait une menace, elle n'hésiterait pas à l'égorger. Dans son état, il était préférable qu'il ne connaisse pas d'altercation avec elle.

Il se redressa en silence, s'occupant de son état personnel. Il se libéra de l'étreinte du vêtement sombre et observa son corps. Il avait été lavé, presque aucune goutte de sang séché ne tâchaient sa peau claire. Ses plaies avaient été soignées et désinfectées, enfin, brulées par endroit pour forcer la peau à se refermer et son sang à coaguler. Il retrouva ses chaussettes entreposées près de lui. Il les attrapa, elles étaient chaudes et sèches. Sèches ? La chute de la veille lui revint alors en mémoire. Le coup de sabre dans l'épaule, leurs deux corps plongeant vers la rivière en contre-bas, il s'était vu mourir. Pour la suite, seule des brides lui revinrent à l'esprit. Son corps commençant à s'enfoncer dans l'eau glacée, deux mains l'attrapant violemment et lui extirpant la tête de l'eau, permettant à ses poumons de retrouver l'air leur manquant cruellement, son voyage jusqu'ici, là il ne se souvenait pas avoir marché. La douleur des soins vint alors lui titillés l'épine dorsale. Il se souvint comment elle lui avait arraché son propre Obi, lui avait placé une corde de tissu dans la bouche et après, plus rien. Peut être aurait-il l'occasion d'obtenir plus d'information auprès d'elle par la suite. Il entreprit de remettre ses chaussettes, lorsqu'il tendit ses bras, ses muscles le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Son dos le faisait aussi beaucoup souffrir. Il chercha une technique moins douloureuse, se tordant dans plusieurs positions aussi inconfortables les unes que les autres.

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner l'idée, dis une voix glaciale de l'autre côté de la caverne, dans cette même langue étrangère qu'il avait entendu la veille.

Il se stoppa net, osant à peine relever la tête vers elle.

- Je... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, répondit-il lentement, espérant qu'elle, en revanche, le comprenne.

Il reposa la chaussette là où il l'avait récupéré quelques instants plus tôt et reprit :

- Je disais… que tu ferais mieux de ne pas essayer, répéta-t-elle en japonais cette fois.

- Il semblerait.

Le ton était encore plus glacial que la voix mais il savait qu'elle se conduirait ainsi même si cela n'avait pas été lui en face. Sa personnalité ressemblait beaucoup à celle qui l'avait habité lui dix ans avant.

- Merci de m'avoir soigné.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de remerciement, si tu es encore en vie, c'est parce que j'ai décidé de ne pas te tuer, pas maintenant en tout cas. Ce n'est ni de la chance, ni de la pitié.

- Alors dis moi, pourquoi ne m'avoir ni tué hier, ni lorsque tu en avais eu l'occasion peu de temps avant, dans cette ruelle.

- D'où ça vient ?

Elle avait subtilement ignoré sa question en désignant le petit objet rond posé devant elle. Kenshin le reconnu de suite, c'était sa toupie. Celle qu'il gardait depuis son enfance.

- C'est une toupie.

- Ce n'était pas ma question.

Il savait qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas sans savoir et que sa survie dépendait en partie de sa réponse.

- Je l'ai depuis que je suis en âge de me souvenir. Tout ce dont je me souvienne, c'est que c'est ma mère, je crois, qui me l'a donné, peu de temps avant qu'elle et mon père ne meurent du Choléra. Au moins, ils n'auront pas connu la révolution.

Il avait dit cela en baissant les yeux mais pas sa garde. Il avait repéré son fourreau, posé à un ou deux mètres de lui et commençait à calculer le temps qui lui faudrait pour l'atteindre si elle se jetait sur lui pour le tuer. Il attendit mais rien ne se passa. Il risqua un regard vers elle. La jeune femme se contentait de fixer le jouet. Elle semblait comme fascinée par lui, comme coupée du monde.

- Je te la donne si tu veux.

Le son de la voix de Kenshin la ramena rapidement à la réalité. Elle tendit la main vers l'objet, se leva et marcha dans sa direction. Il se raidit légèrement à son approche mais ne ressenti aucun danger en sa provenance. Elle s'accroupit devant lui, lui attrapa le bras, il sentit sa main si froide sur sa peau. Il laissa échapper un tremblement à son contact mais elle ne le releva pas. Elle la fit glisser jusqu'à sa main à lui et y déposa la toupie. Il releva la tête vers elle, ne comprenant pas tout à fait son manège. Au même moment, elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, il pu pleinement profiter de cela pour détailler son regard. Ses yeux étaient superbes, profonds et perçants et comme l'avait signalé Saito, son oeil droit était effectivement d'une teinte différente de celui de gauche. Il sentait qu'elle le dévisageait aussi mais cela ne le gêna aucunement. Enfin, son regard se posa sur la fine cicatrice qui barrait la partie gauche de son visage. Il fut étonné de penser qu'elle se fondait parfaitement au milieu de ses traits fins et cruels. Elle reprit la parole, disant simplement :

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, je te la rends.

Elle se releva et lui tourna le dos. Elle s'empara de son arme et la plaça à la ceinture. Elle attrapa son Obi que Kenshin avait laissé de côté et le replaça sur ses épaules. Un frisson la parcouru lorsque le tissus entra en contact avec la plaie de son bras.

- Tu peux me dire ton nom ?

- À quoi cela te servirait ?

- J'ai répondu à tes questions, je pense que je mérite de savoir à qui je dois la vie.

- Hayate.

- Je m'appelle Kenshin.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire ?

- Je pensais que cela pourrait t'intéresser.

Elle ne répondit pas. La conversation s'arrêterait là pour l'instant. Elle lui indiqua qu'elle partait chercher de quoi tenir pendant encore quelques temps. Elle serait de retour en fin de journée. Kenshin acquiesça. Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, il entreprit de se vêtir convenablement. Il dénicha son Obi dans un coin, il était en piteux état mais il le protégerait du froid et il était sec. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne puisse passer les bras dans les larges manches, un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque le tissus rugueux frotta sur ses blessures récentes. Il partit lentement à la recherche de bois pour allumer un nouveau feu, la caverne se rafraichissait largement, il devait faire vite. Il se déplaçait difficilement, courbé sur son fourreau, de loin, on aurait pu croire une personne agée à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort au milieu des grands arbres centenaires qui l'entouraient.


	26. Espoir

Sano avait échoué dans un bar sordide aux portes du quartier des plaisirs de Tokyo. Son air moribond et son regard mauvais se fondait parfaitement dans le décor ambiant.

La patronne lui apportait sa commande, une bouteille de Sake et son bol fendu. Elle lui jeta presque le contenu du plateau à la figure avant de repartir en se dandinant jusqu'à son comptoir. Au même moment, un petit groupe entra bruyamment. Sano ne leur lança même pas un regard, ce genre de petites frappes ne suffiraient pas à calmer ses nerfs, il n'espérait même pas pouvoir se défouler sur eux. Ils s'installèrent autours d'une table non loin de lui. Un claquement de doigts plus tard et la patronne leur distribuait déjà de quoi boire et manger.

« - Ce sont des habitués.»

Un homme au crâne rasé et plutôt court sur patte entama la conversation à sa table :

- Ce type, c'est un abruti, il va nous payer grassement pour lui ramener deux cadavres...

- Il est idiot, mais surtout, il est riche. Le reste, on s'en fout.

- Ouey, mais t'as entendu comme moi, deux fois plus d'or que prévu pour lui rapporter deux morts, alors que notre boulot, c'était juste de faire fuir la bande de trouillard qui trainait chez lui hier...

- Et alors ? On ne va pas se plaindre, ça nous facilite le boulot qu'ils soient tombés de la falaise, on aura qu'à longer la rivière pour les retrouver, faudra le faire vite avant que les corps commencent à pourrir.

- Ouey, t'as raison.

Sano s'était immobilisé en écoutant la fin de la conversation. Il se risqua à lever la tête vers eux. Était-ce le même groupe que la veille ? Il lui suffirait de n'en reconnaître qu'un seul pour être sûr. Il les détailla d'un rapide coup d'oeil et se replongea dans son bol de Sake. Il devait se concentrer. Il en avait ratatiné quelques uns mais il devait aussi se souvenirs de ceux que ses amis avaient combattus. Il regretta que Kaoru n'eut pas été présente, elle était bien plus physionomiste que lui. Il les regarda une deuxième fois.

Un homme plutôt grand et fort lui tournait le dos. Il se concentra un peu plus. Il cherchait un trait particulier qui aurait pu l'aider. Soudain, il repéra une longue cicatrice qui barrait l'arrière de son crâne. C'était le type qui lui avait semblait être le chef, du moins, le plus intelligent de la bande. Il se crispa. S'ils avaient été payés si cher pour retrouver le corps de Kenshin, c'est que quelqu'un pensait qu'il était vivant. Il se leva plus bruyamment qu'il n'aurait voulu mais ne jeta plus aucun regard au groupe qui s'était retourné pour le regarder. Il déposa sans ménagement de quoi régler sa consommation et serra les poings en passant près d'eux, heureusement pour lui, aucun ne reconnu le jeune homme qui avait fracassé une partie de leurs camarades. Si Kenshin avait une chance d'être en vie, il devait prévenir les autres de toute urgence, surtout Kaoru. Tant pis pour son différend avec Aoshi, la seule chose qui comptait à présent, c'était de retrouver son ami avant les bandits.


	27. Souvenirs d'Enfance

Kenshin avait mis beaucoup de temps pour rassembler suffisamment de bois à brûler. Cependant, il avait eu le temps de raviver le feu avant le retour de la dénommée Hayate. Durant un instant, il se demanda si elle reviendrait mais ces doutes furent vite balayés lorsqu'il aperçu sa silhouette se découper dans l'ombre du crépuscule. Elle déposa deux lapins à peine consommables et trois oiseaux au plumage vert et gris.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autres, ça suffira pour ce soir.

Elle déposa son arme à l'entrée de la grotte, et s'assit face à Kenshin, le feu brulant entre les deux combattants.

- Je t'avais dit de te reposer.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à rester à rien faire, et c'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour ma santé.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle attrapa un premier oiseau et commença à le plumer. Kenshin savait qu'il ne craignait plus rien en restant avec elle. Il se détendit et attrapa lui aussi un animal mort. Il copia ses gestes, un léger sourire au coin de la lèvre. Le repas se passa en silence et sans un regard l'un pour l'autre. Kenshin se décida à briser ce silence pesant, repérant la blessure qui saignait à nouveau.

- Tu devrais prendre du temps pour te soigner, toi aussi.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je survivrai.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Tu viens de le faire.

- Pourquoi quand tu as vu ma toupie hier, tu m'as épargné ?

La jeune femme prit plusieurs minutes avant de lui répondre. Enfin, elle se décida :

- Je ne sais pas. Tu aurais préféré que je te tue ?

Elle avait de la repartie, elle lui rappelait ses plus jeunes années. Pourquoi lui ressemblait-elle autant, cela en devenait presque agaçant.

- Bien, je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passera demain, nous serons peut être forcé de partir, le coin n'est pas sûr et notre survie finira par se rendre évidente. Notre chemin se sépara surement. Fait ce que tu veux.

- Tu parles de survie, quelqu'un attend donc ton retour ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se tut. Kenshin savait que la discussion, une fois de plus se terminerait ici. Il finit rapidement sa part de nourriture et s'installa pour passer une nouvelle nuit dans cette caverne froide et humide. La jeune femme quant à elle, repris sa place à l'entrée de la cavité. Elle montrait la garde une bonne partie de la nuit et Kenshin pourrait dormir tranquille. Il s'étonna de ce comportement si protecteur. Embrouillé par tant de questions, son esprit céda rapidement au sommeil.

- Shinta ! Shintaaaaaaa !

- Hum, oui maman ?

- Tu dois rentrer, ton père sera bientôt de retour !

- Hum... Oui, j'arrive.

Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années galopait vers la maison familiale. Il ne craignait pas la colère de sa mère, mais bien celle de son père. Et ce dernier avait horreur que le repas soit servit en retard. Il entra et se déchaussa. Sa mère l'attendait autours du feu sur lequel reposait une lourde marmite. Une délicate odeur s'en échappait, ce qui lui fit monter l'eau à la bouche.

- Shinta, ramasse tes affaires, tu sais que ton père n'aime pas du tout que tes jouets trainent un peu partout.

Le garçonnet s'exécuta. Il attrapa la couverture, un carnet d'écriture et une jolie toupie bleu et jaune. Il alla tout entasser dans le coin qui lui servait de couchage et revint aider sa mère. Son père ne tarda pas à rentrer. L'homme était plutôt grand et assez bien battit. Ses long cheveux roux lui tombait jusqu'au milieu du dos. Cependant, son regard était mauvais et ses traits, sévères. Il salua rapidement sa femme et ne posa nul regard sur son petit garçon. L'enfant avait l'habitude, il n'en attendait pas plus de la part de son père.

- Tu as bu ?

- Et alors ? Ça te gène peut être ?

- Tu pourrais au moins être agréable quand tu rentres à la maison !

- Et toi, tu devrais te taire quand un homme se tient devant toi.

Le garçon baissa la tête, il savait déjà comment cela allait dégénérer et préféra se tenir à une distance raisonnable de ses parents. Sa mère était d'une nature assez nerveuse et il arrivait souvent que son père la batte, devant lui ou non. Il n'avait d'ailleurs hérité d'elle que la couleur de ses yeux et son corps frêle. Son père profitait souvent de sa faiblesse naturelle pour le frapper lui aussi, si en ressentait l'envie.

Cependant, ce soir là, le repas dégénéra bien plus vite que d'habitude, bientôt les ustensiles volaient, la vaisselle fut brisée et les coups partirent rapidement. Sa mère tentait de se protéger le visage comme elle pouvait mais bientôt, du sang coula de sa bouche. Le garçon ne broncha pas, il espérait que son père l'oublie mais l'homme n'en fit rien, il se tourna vers lui en lui lançant :

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes hein ! T'en veut une aussi je suis sûr !

Le garçon tenta de s'éloigner de la fureur de son père, trouvant refuge dans le coin de la maison qui lui était réservé. Il bouscula sa toupie dans la panique. Cette dernière roula bientôt jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme qu'il appelait père.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça fiche ici ça !

- Laisse le, c'est moi qui lui ai donné !

- Tu donnes ça à toutes les charognes que tu mets au monde ? T'es même pas capable de me faire un fils digne de ce nom ! Regarde le, il est minable et faible ! Regardes, regardes ce que je lui fais !

L'homme attrapa l'enfant par les cheveux et lui asséna un puissant coup au ventre, il leva le genou et le frappa une seconde fois. Le garçon serra les dents, il ne devait pas crier, il devait être fort. Sa mère hurlait en s'accrochant au bras de son mari, l'implorant de le lâcher. Après ce qui sembla une éternité, l'homme jeta l'enfant au sol. Ce dernier, le corps tuméfié, s'était laissé tomber mollement. Son père tourna les talons et sorti, il repartait se saouler. La femme, effondrée, pris son petit garçon dans ses bras, essuyant le sang qui lui coulait du nez et de la lèvre supérieure.

- Tu as... tu as vu... Maman... je... j'ai pas crié...

- Oui, mon amour... chut, repose toi maintenant.

- Oui... mam...Maman...

Le garçonnet enfonça sa tête dans la poitrine de sa mère meurtrie. Elle le berça doucement, lorsque ses pleurs furent apaisés, elle commença à chanter. L'enfant adorait sa chanson, il l'écouta en silence, se laissant bercer par les tristes paroles et l'air mélancolique. Elle l'apaisait, simplement.

Ce fut ce même air cristallin qui réveilla Kenshin. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais il percevait la chanson qu'il entendait en rêve quelques secondes plutôt. Il en chercha la source lorsqu'il comprit que cela n'était pas simplement le fruit de son imagination. Il ouvrit plus grand les yeux et se rendit compte que la grotte était vide. Elle n'était plus là. Il se redressa, surpris lui-même de sa réaction inquiète vis à vis de sa disparition. Cependant, il sentait sa présence non loin de lui, mais où ? Il se leva doucement, se chaussa et attrapa son sabre. Il marcha ensuite en direction du chant sinistre qu'il entendait et qu'il connaissait si bien. Le lune était pleine et lui permettait de se déplacer correctement dans les broussailles. Son corps était presque entièrement rétablit, il se déplaçait plus aisément que la veille. La source du chant se rapprochait. Il déboucha enfin sur une petite clairière. Elle était là et elle chantait. Il resta immobile à la regarder. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le paralysait complètement. Elle avait dégainé son Katana et tournoyait, dansant avec sa lame brillante au clair de lune. Chacun de ses mouvements soulevait un nuage de poussière, témoignant de la puissance de ses coups. Ils s'enchaînaient à une vitesse de plus en plus rapide, sans jamais faillir. Cela paraissait presque comme une suite logique, cependant, il savait que la plus part des mouvements qu'elle faisait relevaient d'un enchainement difficile. Ils étaient tous parfaitement réalisés. Il pensa qu'elle avait dû les répéter inlassablement durant des années pour en arriver à un tel niveau. Plus que tous ses mouvements, ce fut sa chanson qui le troubla. Comment pouvait-elle connaître cet air ? Il pensait être le seul à le connaître, il lui était réservé, rien qu'à lui, et par sa mère. Enfin, elle ralentit. La chanson prenait fin, doucement, son sabre se fit moins rapide et lentement il retomba, le long de son corps, la pointe s'enfonçant dans le sol mou. Elle avait gardé les yeux fermés durant toute la durée de l'exercice. Elle releva le menton vers le ciel et expira bruyamment.

Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux, lorsqu'ils furent habitués de nouveau à l'obscurité ambiante, elle remarqua Kenshin. Ce dernier fut étonné qu'elle ne l'ait pas senti venir et se demandait comment elle allait réagir. Du peu qu'il la connaissait, il se crispa, relevant sa manche en se préparant à combattre. Rien ne se passa. Elle rangea son arme au fourreau et marcha dans sa direction.

- J'espère que tu as profité du spectacle, lui murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle passait près de lui.

- Comment ?

- Je suis fatiguée, nous parlerons demain.

- Très bien.

Il lui emboita le pas et ils rentrèrent tous les deux à la caverne.


	28. Recherchés

- Tu es sûr de ce que tu as entendu ? Et tu les as reconnu ?

- Oui, j'en suis certain.

- Mais ça veut dire que Kenshin est peut être en vie alors ?

- Oui, il semble, et quelqu'un les a payé pour le récupérer, mort ou vif...

Sano avait rapporté ce qu'il avait entendu à ses amis. Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le Dojo, écoutant en silence ce qu'il disait. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, Yahiko avait explosé en nombre de questions. Aoshi avait fermé les yeux et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans le propos de son ami.

- Donc, d'après toi, des bandits ont été payé pour retrouver Kenshin et cette fille ?

- Oui.

- Ce sont en plus les mêmes que nous avons combattus cette nuit-là ?

- Oui, j'ai reconnu un type bizarre qui doit être le chef.

- Donc, si nous réfléchissons un peu plus à ce que tu dis, quelqu'un aurait payé ces types là pour nous empêcher d'aider Kenshin la nuit où il est tombé et pour retrouver son corps et celui de cette femme, ce qui signifie qu'il est surement encore en vie. Du moins, celui qui paie, le pense. Pourquoi ? Ça nous n'en savons rien. Mais ce qui est étrange c'est que cette personne savait pour le combat, savait que nous serions là et savait à quel endroit.

- A quoi tu penses Aoshi ? Demande, inquiète, Kaoru.

- Je pense que cette personne est la même que celle qui a envoyé son assassin. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais, à par nous, personne d'autres ne savait pour le rendez-vous. Sauf, le commanditaire.

Tous se turent un moment, réfléchissant à ce que l'ancien espion venait d'avancer. Kaoru brisa le silence cette fois.

- Pourquoi envoyé un groupe de mercenaire pour assassiner un Lord alors que l'assassin est déjà sur place ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient été payés pour tuer le fameux Lord, je crois qu'ils ont uniquement été envoyés pour créer la discorde entre nous, pour nous empêcher d'intervenir dans le combat si jamais Kenshin venait à être en danger.

- Mais ça signifie que l'assassinat du Lord...

- N'était qu'un prétexte.

Tous le regardait avec étonnement, mais tout concordait, sa logique était infaillible.

- Donc, le but n'était que le combat entre Kenshin et cette fille ? Demanda Sano, toujours un peu plus lent à comprendre.

- Tout à fait, à l'issue de ce combat, il ne pouvait en rester qu'un seul, je crois que c'était un peu comme une sélection.

- Une sélection ?

- Oui, celui qui survie devait rejoindre le commanditaire, il deviendrait son assassin par excellence. Cela signifie donc qu'il savait qui était Kenshin, lors de la révolution. Il savait pour son passer d'assassin.

- Mais pourquoi confronter deux assassins ?

- Là, j'ai du mal à voir le véritable but, en général, à l'époque, les groupes d'assassinats étaient composés de plusieurs meurtriers. On les confrontait rarement entre eux, si ce n'est pour en réduire le nombre ou exterminer les plus mauvais, ou encore les traitres. On dirait que celui qui a fait combattre cette fille face à Kenshin souhaitait soit prouver qu'elle était la meilleure en tuant le dernier des plus grand assassin de l'époque, soit trouver un meilleur élément en Kenshin, quitte la perdre, elle.

- Mais qui aurait pu faire ça ?

- Aucune idée. Ma réflexion s'arrête là. Sans plus d'indices, nous ne pourrons jamais savoir par qui elle a été envoyée, peut être en coinçant l'un des mutins, mais ils sont en général plus du genre à parler uniquement en présence d'or rutilant plutôt que face aux coups. Et puis, il serait trop long et difficile de les retrouver, nous perdrions trop de temps. Ils sont déjà sur les traces de notre ami. Le mieux, c'est encore de commencer les recherches nous même, nous partirons demain soir, il est plus difficile de chercher de nuit mais nous devons éviter de nous faire repérer. Nous suivrons d'abord la rivière jusqu'à la mer. S'ils ont par chance évité les rochers au bas de la falaise, leurs corps ont dû dériver pendant un moment. Et s'ils ont survécu à la noyade, ils n'ont pas dû s'éloigner beaucoup, vu leur état. Nous chercherons donc aux alentours des grottes dans les falaises.

- Très bien, clamèrent les autres, tous ensemble.

Une nouvel espoir renaissait dans le coeur de Kaoru, Megumi avait bataillé pour la sortir de son futon, il avait fallu que Sano entre lui même pour lui affirmer qu'il y avait une maigre chance que Kenshin fut encore en vie. Elle sourit pour elle-même, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à la doctoresse. Rassurée de voir son amie se relever, elle leur proposa de faire la cuisine pour ce soir. Il ferait un repas de fête, espérant que cela serait prometteur d'une prochaine retrouvaille avec leur ami.


	29. Côte à Côte

Le lendemain, Kenshin et Hayate avait décidé de partir dès la fin de l'après midi. La journée avait été plutôt tendue, aucune parole ne fut échangée sur ce que Kenshin avait vu la veille. Il avait ressentie sa nervosité et avait remarqué qu'elle s'était un peu affaiblie. Sa blessure au bras suintait. Elle était sans doute déjà infectée et devait lui être extrêmement douloureux. Cependant, il n'osa pas lui en parler, il savait qu'elle le remettrait à sa place, sans prendre son alerte en compte. Ses blessures à lui étaient presque cicatrisées, une nouvelle peau lisse et rougeâtre commençait déjà à apparaitre. Ils se préparèrent lorsque le soleil commença à décliner.

- J'ai décidé de suivre la rivière jusqu'à la ville, ensuite, nous nous séparerons, à moins que tu souhaites prendre un autre chemin, dans ce cas, tu seras seul.

- Non, ça m'ira.

- J'espère que nous ne croiserons personne.

Kenshin savait ce que cela signifierait, elle tuerait le moindre passant sans hésiter. Il pria intérieurement que le chemin ne croise aucun paysan cherchant un peu de vivres en forêt. Ils se mirent en mouvement. Elle ouvrait la marche, prenant soin de protéger son bras du moindre choc ou frottement. Elle trébucha sur une souche cachée sous un tas de feuille morte. Elle tenta de se rattraper mais son bras blessé céda sous son poids. Kenshin posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'aider, elle la dégagea rapidement d'un geste vif.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Mais tu es blessé, laisse moi t'aider.

- Oublie ce que tu viens de dire si tu ne souhaites pas que je te tue.

Kenshin se ravisa de répondre, il la regarda se lever douloureusement, combattant la douleur. Elle était forte, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Leur marche reprit. Le soleil déclinait de plus en plus, il ferait nuit lorsqu'il arriverait en ville. C'était mieux ainsi, il n'attirerait pas l'attention.

- Où vas-tu aller par la suite ?

- Chez mon maître.

- Il pense sûrement que tu es morte non ?

- Peut être.

Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent, leur instinct leur indiquait un danger imminent. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée qu'offraient les palissades de Tokyo. Ils posèrent chacun et en silence la main sur le pommeau de leur épée et forcèrent leur yeux à capter les dernières lueurs du crépuscule. Ils devaient être au moins six gaillards, ils formaient un demi-cercle autours d'eux.

- Pourquoi il a fallut que ça nous arrive là, susurra Hayate.

Kenshin l'observa en coin, sa main tremblait et des gouttes perlaient sur son front. La fièvre l'avait atteinte, elle serait incapable de se battre normalement. Il se crispa un peu plus, ils étaient une demi-douzaine en face, il pourrait en venir à bout mais il ne pourrait pas à la fois se battre et la protéger.

- Je crois qu'on a retrouvé notre paquet les gars.

- Et vivant en plus, on pourra peut être négocier un peu plus, non ?

- Je crois bien, mais bon, on doit les ramener mort ou vif non, donc on peut aussi les tuer, ça sera plus facile.

- Aller, c'est parti !

Les six bandits avancèrent vers eux, le demi-cercle se resserrait doucement sur eux. Il fallait qu'ils réagissent vite avant de se retrouver complètement encerclés. Instinctivement, les deux assassins se mirent dos à dos, coupant naturellement le nombre d'adversaire en deux. Ils se tenaient dans la même position, le sabre levé au niveau du visage, échafaudant la meilleure stratégie. Lorsque seulement trois mètres environs les séparaient de leur assaillant, chacun s'élança de son côté. Le sabre à lame inversé en assomma un, puis deux. Le troisième fut plus résistant, Kenshin dû réfléchir à une meilleure tactique, optant alors pour un piqué suivit d'une attaque ascendante. Son adversaire tomba enfin. Il jeta un oeil à la jeune femme, elle aussi en avait abattu deux mais le chef de la bande offrait plus de résistance. Il évita plusieurs de ses attaques et remarqua qu'elle ne cessait de protéger son bras. Lorsqu'elle pointa son arme sur lui, il en attrapa la lame qui lui entailla profondément l'intérieur de la main. Il tira son adversaire vers lui et asséna un violent coup sur la plaie. Elle hurla de douleur, sa vue se troubla et elle perdit l'équilibre, lâchant son épée. Elle tomba à terre, à genoux face à son adversaire.

- Tu as mal, non ? Toi, tu seras morte lorsque je t'amènerais à Kelwin.

Il leva larme de la jeune femme et se prépara à lui abattre le coup de grâce, Kenshin s'interposa au dernier moment, la protégeant grâce à sa lame inversé.

- Hors de question.

Ses yeux brillait d'un éclat maléfique, il envoya valser le mutin à plusieurs mètres et l'assomma d'un puissant coup sur la tête. Il récupéra le No-Dashi couvert de sang et se retourna vers la jeune femme, elle tenait toujours son bras avec sa main gauche et des larmes de sang coulaient le long de ses joues. Kenshin, paniqué, accouru vers elle.

- Du sang, dans tes yeux !

- Ce... C'est rien, la douleur est trop forte... Mer... Merci.

- Je dois t'emmener voir un médecin.

- Laisse... laisse moi tranquille et va...t'en, je..m'en sortirai...

- Non, cette fois, c'est toi qui va m'écouter..

Kenshin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, un sifflement l'avait stoppé dans son élan, il en chercha la source mais, quelque instant plus tard, une longue flèche vint se planter dans l'épaule de la femme qui lui faisait face. Une nouvelle fois, elle hurla de douleur, se tordant pour saisir la pointe qui s'était enfoncée dans sa chair. Kenshin trouva rapidement la source, l'archer s'enfuyait déjà à toute jambe à travers la forêt. Un craquement le sorti de sa réflexion, Hayate avait saisit la flèche et l'avait extirpé de son épaule ensanglantée. Mélangé au sang, du liquide noir courrait le long du bois.

- Du poison..., souffla-t-elle, en nage.

Elle s'écroula. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Kenshin la saisit et la hissa sur son dos. Il plaça la longue lame à sa propre ceinture l'ayant remis préalablement dans son fourreau. Il devait l'emmener au Dojo, Megumi y serait sûrement, elle la soignerait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui plus est, il ne connaissait pas la composition du poison. Il fut surpris de sa légèreté. Comment un corps si frêle avait pu le transporter, lui et à moitié mort ? Il devait se dépêcher, il mit bientôt à trottiner en direction du Domaine Kamiya.


	30. De Retour

Le petit groupe commençait à se mettre en marche en direction de la forêt, ils avaient mis beaucoup de temps à se préparer. Ils ne savaient pas qui ils pourraient rencontrer, ni dans quel état il retrouverait leur ami. Il avait été décidé que tous iraient, Megumi bien entendu était restée à Tokyo, elle devait s'occuper de ses patients à la clinique. Kaoru était angoissé, elle espérait si fort que ses espoirs ne soient pas vains.

Le crépuscule laissait déjà place à la nuit lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte du Dojo. Kaoru, Yahiko et Sano marchait en tête et Aoshi, accompagnée de Misao couvriraient leurs arrières, au cas où. Tournant au premier angle de rue, Kaoru s'immobilisa, regardant droit devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as vu un fantôme ?

- Je... je... Je...

- Je quoi ? Insista Yahiko.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille pointa son droit sur une masse qui marchait vers eux. Elle semblait handicapée par un poids qu'elle transportait. Cependant, tous remarquèrent la chevelure rousse et qu'ils connaissaient par coeur.

- C'est Kenshin, murmura Kaoru, plaçant sa main devant sa bouche, croyant à peine à ce que ses yeux lui montraient.

Les autres regardaient aussi la masse difforme approchée. Dans un rayon de lune, ils purent tous se rendre compte qu'elle avait raison.

- Kenshin... Kenshin ! Hurlèrent Sano et Yahiko, les larmes aux yeux.

Le samurai marchait difficilement, le poids sur ses épaules semblait pesé de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la vie quittait celle qui l'avait protégé durant plusieurs jours. Il aperçut ses amis face à lui, les larmes de soulagement perlèrent sur son visage, ils étaient tous en vie, Kaoru était en vie.

Les deux garçons couraient déjà vers lui. Aoshi resta en retrait, il savait ce qu'il transportait et attendait la réaction des autres lorsqu'ils s'en rendraient compte. Kaoru n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était tellement heureuse, il était en vie, elle l'avait cru mort durant tellement de jours. Elle-même avait cru que sa vie n'en valait plus la peine. Et il était là maintenant.

Kenshin tenta de les appeler au secours, il releva un peu la tête et vit que Sano et Yahiko couraient déjà vers lui, ce qui l'empêcha de repérer un trou sur le chemin. Épuisé, il s'écroula lourdement lorsque son pied se prit dedans. Refusant de lâcher son fardeau, il roula sur le côté. Il concentra ses dernières forces et cria :

- Aidez la ! Aidez la ! Elle va mourir !

Sano et Yahiko qui arrivèrent à sa hauteur furent surpris lorsqu'ils virent ce que leur ami avait difficilement porté jusque là.

- Aidez la ! Sano, t'occupes pas de moi, il faut appeler Megumi, elle va mourir sinon !

Le combattant resta un moment avant de comprendre ce que son ami lui disait, trouver Kenshin dans cet état le troublait énormément. Ce fut les pleurs de ce dernier qui le sorti de ses réflexion.

- Allez ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites !

Yahiko se tourna vers Sano, d'un signe de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il irait chercher Megumi. Sano se pencha sur Kenshin.

- Pourquoi tu l'as ramené ?

- Je vous expliquerais, prend la et conduis la au Dojo, je t'en pris Sano.

Devant l'impuissance de son ami, Sano attrapa vigoureusement le corps sans vie de la jeune femme.

- Comme tu veux...

Il la posa délicatement dans ses bras et se releva, il interpella les autres pour qu'ils viennent s'occuper de Kenshin et parti en direction du Dojo.


	31. Douce Lignée

Il courait vite et arriva bientôt en vue du bâtiment. Il faisait déjà nuit et il ne croisa heureusement personne. Elle lui paraissait bien légère, blotti contre lui. Il osait à peine jeter des coups d'oeil vers ce corps sans vie. Une haine terrible envers elle bouillait à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait vu son ami mourir face à cette femme, enfin, il l'avait cru mourir et là, il revenait mine de rien et en pleine forme. Cela le dépassait complétement, il ne comprenait plus. Il entra dans le domaine en bousculant la porte avec son dos et se hâta en direction de la chambre la plus proche. Le futon n'avait pas été rangé, il en profita pour la déposer doucement dessus. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire, il entreprit, malgré lui, d'observer un peu plus la jeune femme. Il leva un sourcil d'étonnement lorsqu'il vit de près la ressemblance frappante avec Kenshin. Ses long cheveux roux, détachés, s'étalaient sur sa poitrine et formaient une explosion flamboyante autours de sa tête. Ses bras, qui dépassaient à peine de son kimono étaient très maigres, il se souvint du faible poids qu'il avait porté jusqu'ici et imagina sans peine le reste de son corps. Il s'approcha un peu plus pour regarder son visage. Ses traits fins étaient tirés et reflétaient la douleur qu'elle devait ressentir en cet instant. Parfois, un spasme incontrôlable parcourait son corps, crispant ses doigts. La colère qu'il éprouvait pour elle s'effaça peu à peu et, dans un geste qu'il aurait voulu moins tendre, il vint plaquer une des ses gigantesques mains sur le front de la jeune femme. Il était brulant. Il angoissait à l'idée qu'elle pourrait mourir si Megumi n'arrivait pas plus vite. Kenshin semblait tant vouloir la sauver.

« _Pas étonnant de sa part... à celui-là... quelqu'un veut le tuer, il fait tout pour lui sauver la vie... tsssss_ » pensa-t-il en secouant la tête de droit à gauche.

Mais si elle possédait réellement un lien de sang avec lui ? Vue la ressemblance, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant, surtout que les chevelures rousses étaient plutôt inhabituel sur l'ile. Il soupira à cette idée.

«_Tous les Himura sont des assassins alors ?_ ».

Cette idée le fit sourire, surtout connaissant la gentillesse sans égale de Kenshin.

- J'espère au moins que tu possède toi aussi un bon fond !

Il laissa glisser sa main devant lui et la posa près d'elle puis ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les bruits extérieurs, cherchant à détecter l'arrivée de ses amis. Soudain, il sentit une petite chose chaude serrer la main qu'il avait posée devant lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha ce qui produisait cette chaleur. Elle avait posé ses doigts fins sur les siens. Il sentait son souffle saccadé et vint placer son autre main par dessus la sienne.

- Au moins, t'es pas du genre à passer par quatre chemins... grommela-t-il, quelque peu rougissant. Accroches toi encore un peu, ils arrivent.

Il avait raison. Quelques secondes plus tard, des petits pas pressés se dirigeaient vers le Dojo. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, il retira ses mains, se leva et se hâta à l'extérieur. Il était hors de question de passer la moindre minute à le chercher.

- Je suis là ! Mégumi ! Yahiko !

La doctoresse, muni de sa grosse mallette, s'empressa de le rejoindre et demanda où se trouvait Kenshin. Sanosuke secoua la tête et ajouta qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne devrait plus tarder, en revanche, il l'invita à entrer pour soigner la jeune femme.

Les lèvres pincées, elle ordonna au deux garçons de rester à l'extérieur et leur demanda de la prévenir quand Kenshin serait là. Ils acquiescèrent et s'assirent sur le parvis, devant la chambre.

Elle se tint un instant, debout, face à elle et sans bouger. Yahiko lui avait un peu raconté ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps mais pas vraiment en détail. Il l'avait pourtant prévenu que la ressemblance avec Kenshin était assez frapante.

- Déroutante... termina-t-elle tout haut.

Elle s'activa autours du corps, préparant le matériel dont elle aurait besoin.

_« Aiguilles, fil, compresse, alcool, ciseau … tranquillisant... et encore deux ou trois autres trucs... c'est bon, j'espère que Kenshin va bien... sinon, je risque par erreur de mettre trop d'anestésiant dans ta seringue..._ ».

Elle chauffa les aiguilles pour les stériliser et installa son plan de travail autours d'elle. Elle ausculta un peu plus sa patiente afin d'évaluer l'état des dégâts. La lumière faible n'allait pas l'aider dans son travail. Elle dénoua délicatement la ceinture, ouvrit doucement le Gi sombre sans découvrir sa poitrine aux yeux de tous. Elle passa ensuite au pantalon. Elle décida de ne pas la dénuder complètement et entailla simplement le tissus avec ses ciseaux jusqu'en haut de la cuisse. Une blessure y était profonde mais peu dangereuse. En revanche, une odeur assez prenante vint à ses narines. Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à son bras droit. Elle grimaça, la plaie était plutôt mauvaise et un liquide verdâtre suintait par endroit.

- Là y va y avoir un peu de travail... tu vas souffrir, déclara Mégumi, presque compatissante.

- Pourquoi il m'a pas laissé là bas..., murmura l'inconnu en langue étrangère.

- Quoi ? Surprise qu'elle fut encore consciente après tout cela.

- Je... Je... tuer ou mourir...

- Tait toi... Garde tes forces pour ce qui va suivre, t'en aura besoin...

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à entamer les soins, Sano l'interpela à travers la porte coulissante.

- Kenshin arrive, Meg.

- Encore quelques moments de répits pour elle on dirait.

Elle se leva et ressorti. Venant se poster près de Sano et un Yahiko plutôt retourné, elle aperçu bien vite les silhouettes qui s'approchaient dans la nuit. Kenshin s'appuyait sur Kaoru mais ne semblait pas blessé. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et attendit qu'il soit à sa hauteur pour leur parler.

- Bon, j'aimerai savoir ce qui se passe, elle leva la main pour interrompre le rouquin, pas tout de suis bien sûr. Je vais faire mon travail de médecin mais après, je veux des détails et je t'ausculterai aussi Ken.

- Très bien, assura celui-ci.

- J'y vais, j'aurai besoin d'eau chaude et que Kaoru m'aide aussi.

- Oui, poussa timidement la concerner, trop heureuse que celui qu'elle aimait aille bien.

- Bien, bougez vous, Kenshin, repose toi.

Sano accompagna Kaoru en portant un gros seau de bois. Yahiko aida Kenshin à aller jusqu'à sa chambre. Aoshi qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'ici tenta de conduire Misao dans la sienne mais cette dernière refusa catégoriquement, ne souhaitant pas se fâcher, il s'installa sur le parvis et lui proposa de prendre place près de lui.


	32. Chirurgie Douloureuse

Kaoru marchait en silence aux côtés de Sano. Ce dernier ne savait que dire et attendait d'en savoir plus sur ce que Kenshin leur avait dit sur le chemin. Voyant que son amie ne décrocherait mots, il entama :

- Kenshin vous en a dit plus sur ce qui s'est passé... ?

- Euh, oui, un peu, il semblait assez choqué et il bafouillait beaucoup. Il a surtout dit qu'il fallait la soigner et qu'il allait bien, il a dit un truc bizarre aussi...

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, un peu alarmé.

- Rien d'important, il a parlé d'une toupie mais je n'ai pas bien compris, il a aussi dit qu'il serait mort si elle ne l'avait pas sauvé.

- Sauvé ? Attends, elle a voulu le tuer oui !

- Oui, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ce soir là... et... il...enfin, je l'ai vu mourir..., elle reprit son souffle, sentant les larmes lui picoter les yeux.

- Pas la peine d'en dire plus si c'est difficile pour toi, le principal c'est qu'il aille bien, il nous expliquera plus en détail demain sûrement.

- Oui, il est tard, il faut se dépêcher d'amener l'eau chaude, Mégumi nous attend.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils se hâtèrent, une fois le seau rempli du liquide fumant, en direction de la chambre où la médecin se trouvait. Kaoru laissa Sano sous le haut-vent, ce dernier vint s'assoir près d'Aoshi. Elle entra et déposa lourdement le seau près de Mégumi.

- Vous en avez mis du temps...

- Désolée...

- Bon, c'est pas grave, prend ce tissus et nettoie le sang ici, et là.

Kaoru s'exécuta. Elle trempa le tissu dans l'eau que la doctoresse avait saturé d'alcool, et frotta délicatement la peau blanche de la jeune femme. Elle en profita pour la regarder de plus près. La ressemblance avec Kenshin la frappa encore une fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était là, à sa place. Elle s'appliqua d'autan plus dans sa tâche. Elle nettoya le visage, égratigné à plusieurs endroits mais sans graviter puis lava le sang qui avait coulé sur le haut de son corps. Elle trembla et observa les gestes de Mégumi, en face.

Cette dernière s'activait autours de la plaie la plus importante, celle de son bras. Elle avait nettoyé tous ses instruments et approcha un long couteau très fin du bord de la plaie.

- Fait attention, elle risque d'avoir des gestes assez... imprévisibles.

- C'est si douloureux ?

- … à ton avis ? En plus, il faut que je décolle la peau qui s'est déjà reformée pour nettoyer l'intérieur.

- Très bien, répondit simplement la jeune fille en frémissant.

Elle plaqua une main sur le torse froid et se prépara au pire. Mégumi souffla bruyamment et entrepris son travail. Le couteau perça facilement la chair à vif et commença à racler le pus. Un spasme, suivit d'un cri effroyable sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Kaoru força un peu plus pour la maintenir au sol, retenant plusieurs larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber face à l'individu qui souffrait devant elle. Voici donc le travail de médecin ? Elle décida de fermer les yeux, tentant d'ignorer ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.


	33. Moments de repos

Yahiko laissa Kenshin à la porte de sa chambre, ce dernier lui assura qu'il saurait se coucher seul. Devant l'air choqué du garçon, il tenta d'être un peu plus rassurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Yahiko, dit-il en plaquant une main sur la tête du petit, ça ira, maintenant, je suis revenu et je vais bien. Je suis fatigué mais je suis de retour. C'est tout ce qui compte.

Sans prévenir, Yahiko plaqua sa tête contre le torse nu du jeune homme et pleura à chaudes larmes. Kenshin referma ses bras autours de lui, tentant de le rassurer un peu plus.

- Chut... Yahiko, tout va bien...

- Mais... hoqueta ce dernier, j'ai cru.. j'ai cru... on a tous cru...

- Chut... calme-toi... ça ira, regarde moi, insista-t-il, repoussant le gamin, tu vois, je suis toujours là.

- Oui... murmura-t-il en reniflant.

- Aller, va te coucher, tu dois te reposer aussi, ça ira maintenant, je te promets de tout te raconter demain.

- Oui...

Le garçon fit demi-tour, soulagé et referma la porte. Il fit signe aux autres puis se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Peu de temps après, il entendit Aoshi passer, Misao s'était surement endormi. Il tenta de fermer les yeux, se retournant dans son futon.

Sano était resté seul devant la porte, il entendait les bruissements à l'intérieur et un cri horrible l'arracha de ses pensées. Il serra les dents. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à fixer sa main contre laquelle s'était serrée celle de l'inconnue. Il secoua la tête puis ferma les yeux, tentant de se reposer un peu lui aussi.

Kenshin était resté un moment debout après le départ de Yahiko. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement, il était de retour chez lui. Le sourire qui s'étalait timidement sur son visage décrispa les muscles autours de ces lèvres. Il se dirigea vers son futon qu'il déplia rapidement. Ses muscles étaient douloureux et fatigués mais il se sentait bien. Il espérait simplement que personne ne viendra ici avant qu'il n'ait pu se reposer. Il se dévêtit, vérifiant qu'il n'était pas blessé. Quelques égratignures griffaient son corps par endroit mais il allait bien. Il dérocha son sabre et l'entreposa près du futon. Ensuite, il s'occupa de la seconde arme qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il était plus long que le sien et plus lourd évidemment. Il fut surpris par le fait qu'elle parvenait à le manier parfaitement. Il lui paraissait plutôt encombrant par rapport à sa taille qui était un peu plus petite que la sienne. Surtout, elle était bien plus frêle que lui. Il l'attrapa à deux mains, le présentant à l'horizontale devant lui. Il posa une main sur le fourreau, l'autre sur la poignée. Il hésita un instant.

- De quoi j'ai peur... murmura-t-il.

Il avait peur, oui. Il se souvint de l'arme qu'il avait tenu pendant toutes ces années. L'arme qu'il avait tenue Avant. Il ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Il reposa le No-Dashi sur un tas de linge plié. Il n'avait pas pu le dégainer. Il enleva son Hakama et enfila un pantalon blanc en lin. Il se glissa sous les draps et détendit son corps. Malgré lui, il tomba dans un sommeil agité, il revit le visage d'un homme qu'il avait tué il y a longtemps, des brides de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que ce qu'il avait vécu ses derniers jours. Il se vit aussi les mains couvertes de sang, et une femme pleurant à chaudes larmes, il tendait une main vers elle pour la forcer à se retourner mais il ne parvenait jamais à l'atteindre. Il se réveilla en sursaut plusieurs fois, replongeant aussitôt. Il fini par sombrer dans un sommeil noir, sans rêves.


	34. Nuit réparatrice

Le travail avait duré ce qui semblait une éternité à Kaoru. Megumi, elle, n'avait pas flanché. Elle avait exécuté les opérations avec précision et rapidité. La jeune inconnue avait fini par abandonner et sombrer dans l'inconscience. Megumi avait tout de même vérifié son pouls et surveillait environs toutes les cinq minutes les battements de son coeur. La plaie de son bras avait été entièrement nettoyée et pansée, ainsi que les autres, moins graves. Kaoru restait inquiète mais la doctoresse semblait confiante. Devant l'air fatigué et angoissé de son amie, elle lui adressa :

- Ne t'inquiéte pas, je connais mon métier, si elle est au moins aussi forte que Ken, elle s'en sortira...

- Je ne suis pas inquiète pour elle, elle mériterait de mourir après tout ce qu'elle a fait.

- Tais-toi, sotte ! On ne sait rien de ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

Megumi avait fermé les yeux et poussé un grand soupir. Elle aussi était fatiguée et n'étant pas d'un naturel patient, elle préférait que Kaoru s'en aille. De toute façon, elle n'en tirerait rien cette nuit. Demain elle reviendrait et écouterait Kenshin. La jeune fille brune se leva, s'inclina et quitta la pièce, jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à la patiente. Elle non plus ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kenshin avait tant tenu à la soigner. Ce soir, il y eut beaucoup de choses qui la dépassait complètement.

Elle trébucha sur quelque chose en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, souhaitant laisser Kenshin se reposer seul. C'était Sano.

- Regarde où tu marches...

- Désolé, murmura-t-elle en reniflant.

- Tu pleurs ?

- Oui...

- Hum... Kenshin est revenu, c'est bien, non ? Tu devrais pas pleurer.

- Oui.. c'est vrai.

Sano se tut, fixa sa main avec grand intérêt. Le remarquant, Kaoru reprit :

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Rien. J'attends.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose avant qu'on arrive ?

- Non... rien d'important.

- T'es pas en colère contre elle alors ?

- Pffff... qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Kenshin est là, vivant et en bonne santé, il nous ramène un animal blessé, on le soigne et il dégage.

- Huhu... pouffa-t-elle en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire maintenant ?

- Le fait que tu sois toujours le même quoi qu'il arrive.

- Moué...

- Je vais me coucher, l'opération m'a fatigué, et le retour de Kenshin aussi... on verra tout ça demain maintenant.

- Oui. Bonne nuit alors.

- Toi aussi.

Megumi rassembla ses affaires, réajusta le Gi de sa patiente afin de préserver son intimité et la couvrit d'un drap de lin. Elle plaça ensuite un linge humide sur son front et laissa un baume apaisant sur la table de chevet non loin. Elle referma sa mallette de médecin et se leva, se préparant à quitter la pièce. Elle se retourna, basculant en même temps la porte devant elle d'une main. Elle observa encore une fois ce visage qui lui paraissait si familier et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec Sano. Surprise, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sursauter.

- Désolé si je t'ai fait peur...

- Non... à vrai dire je pensais que tout le monde dormait...

- Normal, il est vraiment tard.

- Oui, et bien, je vais y aller...

Sano semblait occupé à jeter un oeil sur le corps allongé derrière elle, elle le ramena à la réalité :

- Si je l'ai soigné, c'est parce que c'est mon devoir de médecin... même si au fond de moi, j'aurais préféré qu'elle y reste...

- Elle... enfin, je pense pas qu'elle soit si mauvaise...

- Pfff... n'importe quoi ! Je te rappelle que Ken a vraiment failli mourir cette fois ! Bon, je rentre à la clinique. Demain, j'ai du boulot, je dois aller voir Saito. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'apprendre qu'elle est ici...

- Non ! Coupa Sano. Enfin... reprit-il plus calmement, ne lui dit pas, s'il te plait, il serait capable de venir en béquilles jusqu'ici et lui trancher la gorge dans son sommeil...

- Bon, j'aimerai éviter le bain de sang mais un jour, il faudra lui dire.

- Plus tard, s'il te plait Meg. Dit-il, presque implorant.

- Très bien ! Très bien, j'ai compris, clama-t-elle la main face à lui pour éviter une nouvelle vague de paroles. J'y vais maintenant, je reviendrais demain et je veux tous les détails de l'histoire.

Sano ne répondit rien mais lui fit signe de la tête pour toute forme d'acquiescement. Satisfaite, la doctoresse quitta enfin le domaine pour rejoindre son lit pour un repos bien mérité.

Il resta là un moment devant la fente que formait la porte coulissante à moitié ouverte. Un vent froid s'était levé, il regarda une dernière fois le corps inconscient qui gisait presque à même le sol. Son visage s'était décrispé et une impression de soulagement flottait sur ses traits détendus. Il soupira et referma la porte, se préparant lui aussi à aller se coucher.

- Je devrais te détester normalement... j'y arrive pas... Tu lui ressembles trop. A demain.

Le guerrier marcha tranquillement, une main se grattant l'arrière de la tête, il ne pu décrocher le sourire qui s'étendait sur son visage avant d'avoir atteint la porte de la pièce qui lui était réservée.


	35. Une épée de Sang

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, ce fut Yahiko le premier levé. Kaoru avait fini par décider qu'elle laisserait Kenshin dormir seul et avait rejoint une chambre isolé, à l'opposé de celle où Megumi avait soigné cette femme. Sano et les autres dormaient encore tous paisiblement alors que le jeune garçon, les yeux ensommeillés, se dirigeait vers le puits. Il attrapa le seau, le jeta dans le gouffre puis le remonta doucement, chargé d'eau. Il fit basculer le récipient au dessus de lui. La fraîcheur du liquide finit de le réveiller complètement. Il poussa un soupir de contentement et fut surpris de voir apparaitre Kenshin sur le parvis du Dojo. Il courut vers lui, trop heureux de voir qu'il semblait être entièrement rétablit.

- Je suis tellement content que tu sois revenu…

- Je sais, yahiko, répondit doucement l'ancien samurai.

- Cette fois, on a vraiment cru… vraiment cru…

- N'en parlons plus, coupa Kenshin, je suis de retour et pour l'instant, profitons de ce moment.

- Oui, tu as raison, acquiesça le jeune garçon, retenant une petite larme.

- Nous devrions préparer aux autres de quoi manger ce matin, je pense que, malgré tout, leur appétit ne tardera pas à revenir.

Ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers les cuisines, en passant devant la chambre où Hayate dormait, Kenshin indiqua à Yahiko de continuer à avancer. Ce dernier hocha la tête puis continua son chemin. Kenshin bascula légèrement la porte en bois et l'observa. Elle était toujours là, allongée, les yeux fermées, elle semblait dormir profondément. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et les traits de son visage, tirés. Les soins et la douleur qu'elle avait du ressentir avaient dû être atroces. Rassuré, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit Yahiko.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous étaient debout et résolus à enfin apprécier leur petit déjeuné. Kaoru ne lâchait plus Kenshin du regard et conservait un sourire figé sur son visage.

- Ne le regarde pas comme ça, la bouscula Sano, il va croire que tu es réellement devenu cinglée !

Ils rirent tous de bon cœur. Le repas se passa dans le calme relatif et aucun ne posa de questions à Kenshin sur les derniers évènements. L'ancien Samurai savait qu'ils attendraient qu'il leur en parle de lui-même pour une fois. Ils ne voulaient pas le bousculer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un fois le petit déjeuné terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Sano parti en ville annoncer à Megumi que Kenshin ne nécessitait aucun soin et que sa patiente dormait encore et ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre. Misao aida Kaoru à mettre de l'ordre dans le Dojo tandis qu'Aoshi restait éternellement assit devant l'autel en sirotant un thé. Kenshin lava les vêtements qu'il avait portés durant le combat et tenta de leur redonner un aspect correct.

Yahiko se dirigeait vers le dojo lorsqu'il tourna la tête en passant devant la chambre de Kenshin, un objet avait retenu son attention. Le No-Dashi était là, posé sur une pile de futon. Vérifiant que personne ne le regardait, il entrouvrit un peu plus la porte. Il entra en silence puis referma derrière lui. Il se dirigea doucement vers l'arme devant lui. Elle lui paraissait immense à côté de lui. Il s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur les futons, il se pencha pour l'observer de plus près.

Le fourreau était magnifique. Il lui semblait être fait de métal mais il était orné de somptueux dessins. En passant ses doigts dessus, il comprit qu'ils avaient été forgés à même le fourreau. Il pouvait sentir les aspérités des formes et des signes. Ils représentaient des personnages vêtus d'armures de samurai comme portait jadis son père mais aussi des paysages et des animaux fabuleux. Il devina un tigre à deux têtes, un lézard aussi grand qu'une montagne ou encore un loup féroce à trois queues. Les scènes de bataille décrites étaient presque vivantes sous ses doigts au fur et à mesure qu'il remontait vers la garde de l'arme.

Il pinça le fin anneau et en longea le bord. Il était fixé au sabre avec une complexité telle qu'il ne parvint pas à comprendre comment le forgeron avait pu le faire. La poignée, entourée de ruban de cuir rouge était usée mais paraissait encore solide. Enfin, le pommeau avait été taillé et représentait une tête de tigre. Les yeux de l'animal brillaient, en se penchant un peu plus, il remarqua qu'ils étaient incrustés d'or.

Il serra sa main sur la poignée puis tressaillit à son contact. Les poils sur son avant bras se hérissèrent. Il n'avait jamais tenu de vraies armes avant, celle qui sont en contact avec le sang et qui servent à tuer. Certes, il avait déjà tenu le Sakabato de Kenshin, mais c'était différent, comme si la gentillesse de Kenshin était emprisonnée à l'intérieur et qu'elle ne représentait aucun danger. Pour celle-ci, c'était différent. Il se demanda combien de personnes l'avaient vu s'abattre avant de mourir, combien de personnes avaient hurlé en suppliant de les épargner et enfin, il se demanda s'il essaierait de la dégainer, seulement pour voir la lame.

Il posa son autre main sur le fourreau, la souleva de quelques centimètre et commença à découvrir le métal brillant qu'il cachait.

Le bruit de l'arme frottant sur le fourreau avait quelque chose d'effrayant, pourtant, ce bruit, il l'avait entendu des milliers de fois déjà. La lame était impeccable, pas une éraflure, pas une seule rayure ou fissure. Il lui sembla que le tranchant aurait pu fendre une pierre en deux. Il la dégaina complètement et la releva, droite vers le ciel, devant lui. Il pouvait se refléter dans le métal froid et clair. Soudain, tout devint noir autours de lui, un bruit assourdissant vint lui tonner les oreilles, il voulu lâcher l'arme pour y plaquer ses mains mais il ne pu s'empêcher de la garder. Il posa son regard sur celles-ci, elles étaient couvertes de sang. Il entendait le tintement aigue d'un sabre contre un autre, le bruit continu devint de plus en plus insupportable. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à hurler aussi fort qu'il pu.

C'est alors qu'il sentit deux mains le tirer en arrière, il lâcha enfin prise et tomba dans les bras de la personne derrière lui, il se blotti en pleurant contre le corps chaud qui l'entourait. Il reconnu l'odeur de Kenshin, il s'agrippa avec force à son Gi.


	36. Tensions

Les cris de Yahiko avaient alarmé tout le monde dans le Dojo. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Kenshin se dirigea vers leur source, il entra en trombe dans sa chambre et trouva le petit garçon, tremblant et pleurant dans les bras d'Hayate.

Il leva la main pour que les autres, qui arrivaient en courant derrière lui, se calment. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers lui et d'un signe, lui indiqua que tout était sous contrôle. Son arme était au sol, sortie de son fourreau. Il avança dans sa direction et la remis à sa place.

Il se pencha vers Yahiko et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Le jeune garçon, retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans les bras de Kenshin, il la repoussa avec force et s'écarta d'elle. Il s'assit près de Kenshin et pointa son doigt vers l'arme.

- Du sang, du sang partout et ce bruit…. Insupportable !

Tous restèrent silencieux. Hayate se leva, traversa la pièce et dépassa les autres dans l'entre-baillement de la porte.

Kaoru fut incapable de bouger lorsqu'elle passa près d'elle mais pas Sano, revenu de la ville quelques instants plus tôt. Il lui attrapa vivement l'épaule :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as…

Sans avoir eu le temps de finir sa phrase, elle lui attrapa la main, la retourna et le força à s'agenouiller avec une technique défensive.

- Jamais tu ne poses ta main sur moi, dit-elle froidement, je n'ai rien fais, ce gosse devrait s'occuper des affaires.

Elle lâcha son emprise et, prise d'une douleur, s'assit quelques mètres plus loin sur le parvis. Elle posa sa tête contre un piller qui soutenait le bord du toit et respira profondément.

- Ce n'est pas un jouet, continua-t-elle plus calmement, c'est un outil de mort.

Entendant un reniflement bruyant de la part de Yahiko, ils reportèrent toute leur attention sur lui. Il avait sécher ses larmes et s'était redressé. Il se tenait désormais debout à côté de Kenshin qui n'avait encore rien dit.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est la mienne, déclara-t-il en baissant les yeux, j'ai vu que son arme était ici, je suis entré et j'ai seulement voulu regarder.

- Je sais, répondit gentiment Kenshin

Honteux, Yahiko marcha doucement vers la sortie, se tourna vers Hayate et s'inclina. Elle le regarda faire et tourna de nouveau le regard vers la cour devant elle, reposant sa tête sur le piller.

- Je m'excuse, je ne savais pas.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il tourna les talons, blême, et proposa à Kaoru de l'aider au nettoyage avec Misao. Cette dernière, choquée, mis quelques secondes à répondre :

- Bien, il y a encore quelques petites choses à finir.

Tous les trois se dirigèrent vers le Dojo. Sano, vexé d'avoir été si violemment rabroué se renfrogna et repartit en direction du centre ville.

Restaient alors seulement Kenshin et Aoshi, ils s'observèrent un instant puis se dirigèrent vers Hayate. Cette dernière, connaissant déjà la question qu'ils allèrent lui poser, entrepris de donner la réponse tout de suite :

- Peu de gens sont encore capables aujourd'hui de ressentir l'âme d'une arme.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas et attendirent la suite :

- Ce jeune garçon, soupira-t-elle, se remettra-t-il ?

- Yahiko est plus fort que tu ne le penses, souffla Kenshin, il s'en remettra à coup sûr. Sais-tu ce qu'il a vu ?

Fixant son regard au loin, elle poursuivi :

- On raconte que certaines lames ont une histoire si puissante qu'elles en dégagent elles-mêmes les souvenirs. Ce qu'il a vu, seul lui le sait, mais je suis sûre que ce n'était que mauvais, et seulement mauvais.

Les deux hommes baissèrent les yeux, devinant ce qu'avait du vivre Yahiko durant ce court instant.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu ramené ici, tu sais ce qu'il t'en coutera.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passera ensuite, mais je t'étais redevable.

Voyant qu'aucun des deux ne semblait enclin à relancer la conversation, Aoshi demanda :

- Tu affirmes qu'il nous en coutera, pourrais-tu être plus précise.

Kenshin pinça ses lèvres, si lui n'avait pas pu obtenir ce genre d'informations, il pensa qu'Aoshi n'en saurait pas plus non plus.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'ils n'obtiennent rien, Hayate écoutait les bruits ambiants qu'elle pouvait capter. Elle entendait la rivière qui coulait non loin, le bruit, plus lointain de la ville, le chant des oiseaux dans les arbres au dessus d'elle sonnait comme une douce mélodie à ses oreilles et le vent léger qui venait s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux détachés la détendit un peu.

Elle finit par répondre en fermant les yeux :

- C'est une histoire longue et compliquée.

Kenshin s'apprêtait enfin à en savoir plus lorsque Aoshi déclara :

- Ecoute, par respect pour mon ami, je ne t'ai pas tué mais sache que ma patience à des limites et tu n'es pas en position de force.

La mâchoire d'Hayate se contracta, il n'avait pas tort.

- Si tu comptes profiter encore un peu de notre hospitalité, tu devras en retour nous dévoiler la vérité sur ce qu'il se passe.

Disant ses mots, il tourna les talons et partit en direction des cuisines, Kenshin soupira et le rejoignit rapidement, comprenant qu'elle n'en dirait pas plus pour le moment.


End file.
